


Death of a Party Girl (Tsukishima Kei x Reader)

by LemonCandle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonCandle/pseuds/LemonCandle
Summary: {Soulmate AU} In a world where you were destined to meet 'the one', (Y/N) never thought she would find her true love. Looking out the window of the hospital room she was confined in, someone unexpected stumbled through the door, changing her life forever.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Comments: 82
Kudos: 252





	1. Talk to Strangers

The day was bright, the sun was out, the world seemed to shine. 

Sunlight flooded the steryl white halls of the hospital corridors. Nurses and doctors, patients and visitors, all made their way through the familiar halls. All of them had a goal, somewhere to be, or someone to see. (Y/N) sighed, leaning back in her bed and snuggling deep into her favorite sweater. She was used to the atmosphere, and the boredom it brought with it. It was a weekend, she had no online courses to do, and all she had was to listen to music. Despite the horrid bills the hospital gave her mother, she still made room for the girl to get Spotify premium. One of her several playlists filled the room, taking some of the tension with it. 

She turned her attention to the courtyard outside of her window. It was summer, flowers were just starting to blossom. The courtyard was almost like the hallway, but less medical. Patients and families filled the benches and playground in the area. All of them smiling and laughing. Children ran to their parents with smiles on their faces, patients in medical gowns soaked in the sun, it looked peaceful. She knew as soon as they got inside, the mood would switch. Someone would be left behind in a room of solitude. Someone was sick, someone was injured, and at least half of them would not leave until their final day. Her attention lifted from the courtyard, she knew she was part of that ‘lucky’ half. 

Ever since birth, the (h/c)nette always had trouble breathing. She could not keep up physically with her peers no matter how hard she tried, and when she collapsed on the playground when she was seven, it was the last straw for her mother. Inhalers and medications were tried and ultimately failed, and soon enough, their hope started slipping away. Everyday it got worse, and soon enough, she was left in the hospital with an undiagnosed sickness. It would not go away, it never would. Years had passed, and countless treatments were tried, but it was just a waste of time. She was stuck in this steryl prison and would never be able to leave. 

It wouldn't be so bad if she had people to talk to besides her mother. She had other plans, however. Being trapped in the hospital did not leave many opportunities to make friends, and even if she befriended the other kids around, they would just leave. She had hope for friendship, but they either went home or left in more tragic ways. She had lost so much, she gave up for the most part. She was friends with her nurse, though. She was quite young, and gave her the interaction she craved. With her mother's busy schedule, they talked about everything together. 

The only other hope she did have was soulmates. Her life was sad and boring, but there was someone out there made for her. While she did not want to bring them into her mundane life in the hospital, she felt as if with this person she could be selfish for once. The likelihood of her meeting them in a place like this was slim, however, she held on to at least some hope. She wanted something good in her life, to have something to give it meaning. She closed her eyes, absorbed in the sound of music around her, and absentmindedly traced the tattoo on her wrist. 

The world was weird with soulmates. Some people had timers, some red stings, others had dreams, the list goes on. Her tattoo happened to be the first words her soulmate would speak to her. That's what she assumed at least. She had read the words on her wrist over and over since it appeared when she was ten, and its meaning always seemed to be clouded. When she was thirteen, however, she finally found it. They were song lyrics of all things. 

She always hoped her soulmate liked music. She cared for it so deeply after all.

Looking out the window, she turned up the volume of her phone and sang along. No one was there anyways. She hoped the day when her soulmate would sing with her would be soon, but kept in mind that the odds had never been in her favor. 

\---

Tsukishima Kei never really liked his brother.

Ever since he was a child, he idolised him. He was everything he aspired to be, and with no father in the house, he could not help but cling to his brother. He was smart, athletic, and was always caring. He taught Kei how to play volleyball, after all, and their mutual bond over sports just brought them closer together. He also went to a powerhouse school for volleyball, and was the ace of the team. Tsukki was in awe over what his brother could do. He was perfect in his eyes. 

From a young age, his brother's caring also showed him that nothing was perfect. Nothing was as it seemed. 

One fateful day, after arguing with one of his classmates, he went to a Karasuno volleyball match. An official match, one of which his brother never let him attend due to the fear of ‘being distracted’ by him. At that match he saw his brother in the stands, not even on the substitute team. His caring made him lie, and his lies broke the small blonde boy he had raised up to this point. 

Tsukki was distanced after that day. He became wary of everyone, their intentions, and what they were hiding. His walls were tall, and no one was going to knock them down. It took awhile to find his footing, but his time in solitude allowed him time to think and explore. He kept his love for dinosaurs, was intent on playing volleyball, but he found something new. Music. 

In his first year of middle school, his mother gifted him a pair of headphones. Nice headphones. He did not understand the gift at first, they sat on his desk for a long time untouched, but eventually he found their purpose. Music could comfort and understand him, could bring him out of the world he lived in and into one where he did not have to think, even if it was only for a few moments. It took awhile, but he found his niche. One night, when listening to his Spotify discovery weekly, something changed. 

Soulmates were something Tsukishima never paid any mind to. Despite the fact that there was someone out there just for him, after his brother, he did not want to open up to some stranger. The words on his wrist made no sense anyways, they were irrelevant and a waste of time. He just did not want to be hurt again. 

Despite this, those lyrics threw him off. The first words his soulmate would say to him were part of a song. A good song at that. He favorited the sound, and followed the artist. The day after that, and the day after that one, the weeks following, and the months ahead, he found comfort in those words. Music had been his escape, but this was different. A whole different feeling with a whole different feeling. 

That had been many years ago at this point. Now the familiar blond was walking down the halls of a local hospital. It was the summer before his first year of highschool, and instead of savoring the last bits of freedom he had before classes began, he was lost in a maze of white walls. 

Despite his resentment towards his brother, when he got hurt playing with the local neighborhood association, this forced Tsukki to visit him with his injuries.

‘It's the polite thing to do’ his mother had stated. 

The sun put a glare on his glasses, causing the boy to squint. The smell in the hospital seemed to be medicine and bleach, and the pollen in the air was causing his allergies to act up. All of this while being lost in a hospital, all because his stupid brother decided to dislocate his ankle. Room 3025 did not seem as far as it did now.

Making a left turn, and then a right, he prayed he would find his idiot brother's room before he had to ask someone for help. Fate was on his side, and after a couple of minutes, he was finally in the 3000 ward. He felt a small twinge of relief, but his annoyance never subsided. He approached the bland looking door his brother happened to be in and spent no time opening it. Walking in without a greeting, he was met with the sounds of a familiar tune. 

With the glare of the sun gone, he saw a girl in the room. Things seemed to be more home-y in this room compared to what he thought originally, maybe she had been here for a long time? She wore a thick fluffy sweater, despite the heat, and paid no mind to the sound of an intruder in her room. The music seemed to emanate from her phone, which was resting in her hand at half volume. She turned towards the boy and opened her mouth to speak, but was taken aback by the unfamiliar individual in her room. Whoever she was expecting was definitely not him. The tune of the song continued to flow, and despite the fact that he should just excuse himself to leave, the world had other plans. 

“Don't take candy, Don't get in someone's car. Don't let anybody touch you

No matter who they are.”

She calmed down at the sound of his voice, and smiled a little. 

“The police are at your door, Turns out the killer was your neighbor.”

They looked at each other for a moment, holding their wrists in shock. The music continued, and the two sang until the song ended. The words on their wrists were obscure, the context missing, and yet they made so much sense. The song ended, and the girl paused her playlist. They looked at each other in disbelief for a moment, 

“Hi, I’m (Y/N) (L/N).”

Tsukishima smiled slightly, taking a few steps forward. He never thought this day would come, he never thought he would meet his soulmate in a hospital, and that his mind would feel so at peace. His frustration and annoyance was gone, his typically snide remarks or sarcastic comments had taken a back seat. 

“I'm Tsukishima Kei. Nice to meet you.”

His brother could wait.


	2. Blue Hair

Time had since passed since their original meeting.

The same day Tsukishima visited (Y/N) in the hospital was the same day his brother got out. It took awhile before he reached his room, wanting to spend time with the mystery girl fate called his soulmate. The atmosphere was calm, yet neither of them could bring themselves to speak. It was odd, and while normally Tsukki would exit situations like these immediately, he was glued to his chair. 

“Why are you in the hospital? You must be visiting someone, right?”

He nodded. 

“Yes, my brother twisted his ankle. He’s in a room nearby, I just entered the wrong one.”

She laughed, it had been awhile since she had done that. 

“I see, you should probably go and see him,” she grabbed a pen and sticky notes from her bedside table, “Text me, alright? I assume you want to talk more.”

He nodded stiffly, taking the colorful piece of paper and stuffing it in his pocket whilst standing up in the process. 

“I’m not the best at replies, just to warn you.”

This was true, while being a loner was not something Tsukishima would complain about, never saving numbers and taking hours to respond to texts did not help his case. The only numbers saved on his phone were from his family and Yamaguchi, but all of them were on Do not Disturb.

She nodded.

“Don’t worry, I understand. Just text when you can, it's not like I have a lot going on otherwise.”

He smirked and she laughed. Giving his farewell, he exited the girls room and sighed. Going next door, he looked through the window in the door to see if it was actually his brother's room this time. Thankfully, it was. Opening the door, the calm was gone.

\---

It had been a few weeks, and the two teens had been talking everyday almost non stop. Despite the fact that Tsukki made time to escape Yamaguchi and his family to visit quite often, the two of you just craved each others company. He could be himself around you, being brutally honest and sarcastic the whole way. You were never offended by his words, and even made retorts to his comments to strike up tiny debates between the two of you. 

Tsukki had told no one about you yet. His brother questioned why he was late that day in the hospital, so he owned up to the fact he got lost. Despite his brothers teasing, it was worth it. He wanted you to be his for a while, and only his. Sure it was a little possessive, but he did not like the idea of his family fawning over him and his soulmate. Luckily, you shared the same opinion. It had been years since you had talked to someone your own age that wasn't nurses or your family, and the idea of several people meeting you all at once was anxiety inducing. Tsukki was enough for you.

The summer had come to a close, and despite your urge to harass Tsukki over text, you knew today was his first day of highschool. You had asked about his plans for the year and what he was planning to do, but he did not seem eager to respond. 

“I'm in college prep courses, and I am going to be playing volleyball. That's about it.”

He had told you about himself for the most part, his life seemed boring, but then again, you were stuck in a hospital bed for 90% of your day, so you had no right to comment. Hopefully volleyball would open him up to more people besides you and his one friend Yamaguchi. You looked at your phone, instead of harassment, you decided to give encouragement. 

(Y/N)

Have a good day!!

Tsukki was walking to school with Tadashi per usual. His mossy haired friend was talking about their first day, and volleyball, but the sound of a text drew his attention away from the one sided conversation. He smiled slightly and put his phone back in his pocket. 

“Who was that? You never respond to texts! Or smile at them!”

He looked down at his friend, who cowered slightly in the blond’s shadow.

“It was no one.”

He nodded, before continuing his monologue.

The day passed by slowly. Introductions were given and swiftly forgotten each period as Tsukki dozed off. He was in college prep courses, but he was smart. He could afford to let his mind wander on the first day. 

When lunch approached, he ate with Yamaguchi in the classroom as he had done throughout his middle school years. His mother had made him a simple bento, with rice and an omelette. He sighed, you said that you loved to cook when you were younger, but now you never had the chance to expand on the hobby. He could not but want you to make him a bento, only for him to critique it, of course. 

He slipped on his headphones to break the silence between him and Tadashi. Despite their long friendship, Tsukki was never much of a talker in these situations. Familiar notes flooded into his ears and his body relaxed. He could not wait for this afternoon. 

\---

You flopped on your hospital bed, looking at the ground below you with your phone on your ear. 

“Something interesting had to happen, it's your first day of high school!”

You heard a sign from the other end of the line.

“Nothing happened, it was a normal day. All the teachers did was introduce themselves and the class. I ate lunch with Yamaguchi, it was like middle school.”

“Why cant you be more interesting? I'm stuck in this room which means I have to live vicariously through you, you know. What about volleyball? Was that interesting?”

You could hear the sound of Tsukki’s footsteps through the other end between his signs of disapproval and comments about his rather uninteresting day. It sounded different from the usual sidewalk he used to walk home on, but you brushed it off. 

“I didn't go to practice today. Tadashi was supposed to submit our forms before school started but of course he forgot to. He handed them in late, so it was useless to show up.”

You kicked your legs up and down over the side of the bed.

“Bor-ing. I even gave you words of encouragement before classes even started and they were for nothing!”

He smirked. “Sure, for nothing.”

The line cut out, and you looked down at your phone to see that it was at 0%. You sighed, plugging it into the charger by the corner of your bed. You sat up, looking out your window to be met with the same view you have had for years. The buildings nearby were lit up, and the streetlamps that lined the streets gave off a yellowish glow to guide the pedestrians and cars below them. You could not help but want to leave, to spend time under the streetlamps you knew so well but were so unfamiliar with. There was a knock at the door.

You turned to see Tsukki, school uniform on, bag in hand. His blond hair was messy, but still seemed to shine under the light of your desk lamp. You smiled.

“You look like a street lamp.”

He smirked, as he typically did, and took a seat next to you on the bed. 

“And why do you think that?”

“Well, you're tall, and your hair is yellow, and your uniform makes you look like a pole.”

He looked at her, more deadpan this time. “I’d rather not be a pole.”

“Well being a pole isn't all bad. You Are bright at least. Plus, pole’s are great at volleyball.”

He shook his head.

“Volleyball is a waste of time, even if a pole decides to play.”

You shrugged.

“Maybe so, but it gives you an incentive to do something. Plus, the people have to be at least somewhat interesting, right?”

“If they're anything like Tadashi, the answer would be no.”

Sighing, you rested your head on the blonds shoulder. He wrapped his arm around you, his touch making you shiver slightly through your pajamas. Surprise visits were something you have grown to expect and love from Tsukki, despite his serious demeanor. Fiddling with his phone, he opened the familiar spotify and put your shared playlist on shuffle.

“And I guess I’ll just miss her, Even though she isn’t even really gone.” you sang.

“But things are just different, Ever since she cut her blue hair off”

You looked up at Tsukki and smiled as he leaned down and kissed your forehead.

Why couldn't this moment last forever?

\---

“You've been smiling a lot lately, (Y/N), why’s that?”

You looked at your nurse and sighed.

“I can't keep anything from you, can I?”

The young woman shook her head, onyx curls bouncing as her head moved. 

“Nope,” the woman said, popping the p, “now spill. You know I wont tell your mom, right?”

“Of course you won't, Akari.”

Ever since you started to stay at this hospital, going through your initial short term friendships with other children your age, the nurses never seemed to stand out to you. They did their job and left. However, at the start of Jr. High, Akari was assigned to be your main nurse. Despite the rather awkward atmosphere at first, the two of you started talking more and more every day. She was your first real friend at the hospital, despite the age gap. You told her everything, and despite her ability to spill to your mother, she kept your secrets confidential.

“I…. met someone.”

She squealed and sat on the edge of your hospital bed. Looking out the window, a smile grew on your lips.

“He’s super tall, and sarcastic. He walked in here two months ago on accident because his brother twisted his ankle and was stationed in the room next to mine. We have the same taste in music, so we stayed in touch.”

Akari was excited to say the least. She was your bestie, and because of that, she could see how miserable you had become stuck in the white steryl prison that was the hospital. But you had met someone, a boy at that, you knew she would be proud of that.

“Oh my god!!! Tell me more. What's his name? How old is he? What's his star sign? Is he a Gemini, or a Cancer? You know the policy with Gemini’s and Cancer’s girl.”

You laughed and shook your head. “His name is Tsukishima, he's Sixteen, and he's a Libra. I would never trust a Cancer, I'm not that desperate.”

She nodded. “I raised you well, young lady.”

“Oh, there’s something else you should know about Kei.”

Akari raised an eyebrow.

“You're already on a first name basis?!”

You nodded.

“Yep, it's only natural. He is my soulmate after all.”

Akari's eyes widened as she tackled you with a hug. You wrapped your arms around the petite woman in return as she squealed in excitement. You knew she would want to meet him next time he dropped by for a visit, but it was inevitable. She deserved to know. 

Hopefully Tsukki didn't mind.


	3. Pretty Boy

“I cannot believe you.”

You looked up at Tsukishima as he rubbed his eyes in disappointment. He had walked in for his usual Saturday visit, and was greeted by you watching anime on your bed with a cardboard cut out of your favorite character next to you. While your hospital room did have some interesting decor, including a bean bag, a Swedish fish with a tack through its stomach on the wall, and your frog airpod case on the window sill, this had to be the worst thing there. 

“Kei I know you don't like anime but that does not mean you can make fun of him.”

You saw the boy shiver slightly while looking at your masterpiece. “I don't like the way it's looking at me. Besides, how does your mom let you own something like this?”

You shook your head. “You fool! They don't know I have this. Thanks to Akari’s help, I crafted this bad boy all by myself. I can just hide him between my bed and the wall when my mom visits.”

He grabbed the cutout from the space besides you, and with your slight protests being ignored, he leaned it against the wall opposite to the bed face down. 

“It gives me bad vibes (Y/N).”

You looked at him. “Bad vibes?”

He nodded.

“Bad vibes. Its dumb to have a cutout of an anime character anyways. What is the purpose?”

You crossed your arms. “A normie like you would never understand my reasons. Despite the fact that my schedule is flooded with friendships I still make time for the people most important to me, you know? Of course, you wouldnt understand. How many friends do you have? Two?”

“Two is enough for me, thank you. Although, I can make arrangements so I only have one. I'm sure Tadashi would enjoy the extra time he could spend with me.”

You punched his arm lightly.

“I take the time out of my day to see you and this is the thanks I get? Rude.”

It had been two weeks since school started for Tsukki, and he seemed to be a lot less bored. His schedule was busier than it was in the summer, filled with both morning and evening volleyball practice and homework for his advanced courses. You were glad he still made time for you, considering he could spend his time doing other important Tsukishima things. 

“You should tell me about volleyball.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Volleyball? Why do you want to know about volleyball?”

“Because! You never tell me about it. Whenever I ask you curve the question,

“I see you're onto me.”

“Of course I am,” you crossed your arms and smiled smugly, “Why wouldn't I be? I get to analyse your every move and statement. This is the power of overthinking.”

He sighed and you sat up, swinging your legs off the side of the hospital bed to sit next to him.

“Well, I’m a middle blocker. Yamaguchi is a pinch server, but he's not good at anything so he is not on the starting line up. The two other first years, Hinata and Kageyama, are annoying but pull off half decent sets. The second years are just as annoying, although the libiro is useful. Finally, the third years are reliable for the most part, they keep the team afloat with solid receives and trust and all that. Although, we're still pretty bad. When we had the practice match with Sejoh recently we were no match for their team.”

You nodded. “I see. At least you guys are improving at least a little! I can't wait for my Tsukki to be the best middle blocker in Japan!”

He gave you a disapproving look.

“I'm still terrible at everything else, besides, in all of Japan? Volleyball is no more than a club activity.”

You shook your head.

“I've been doing lots of volleyball research via illegal anime sites and the overall consensus is that you have to believe in yourself to do better. Set your goals high. You're tall, you can reach them.”

He leaned back, lying down on the uncomfortable hospital bed he had grown used to sitting on over the months. Being enthusiastic about volleyball was kind of a waste of time, and despite knowing little to nothing about it, you were cheering him on. 

“Have you done anything interesting recently besides analyzing my every move and watching bad volleyball anime?”

You thought for a moment before lying besides the blond.

“Not really. I keep trying to convince Akari to let me go outside but she can't because ‘my mom is scared about my immune system’. We have no idea what's wrong but it isn't the immune system. I don't understand them sometimes.”

“Their only child has a mystery condition that could kill her so they are being overprotective in response to their fear of losing you.”

You nodded. “Well yea, duh. I'm just tired of only knowing the layout of the hospital common rooms and my room. Despite the wonderful decor,” you motioned to the Swedish fish and the cutout, “it gets boring. So boring that I'm watching bad volleyball anime.”

Tsukki laughed. “Well, I’m sure you will find you way out of here eventually. They can't protect you forever.”

“True, I'm just scared of their reactions to my freedom. They’d probably throw a fit if they knew you existed. Were lucky Akari can keep a secret, otherwise, you would be on the ‘do not enter’ list.”

“What do I have to do with Akari?”

“I kind of told her about the soulmate thing! I hope you're not mad.”

He smiled at you, pulling you down next to him.

“Of course I'm not mad, how could I be mad at you?”

“What if I make another cutout?” You mused. 

“You’re already on thin ice, don't push it.”

You giggled, putting your hand in his.

\---

Despite the positivity he felt when around you, that did not transfer to the outside parts of his life. At home he was still the same, and at school he was still the same. While his lunches were usually peaceful, today they had been interrupted by a bothersome first year duo. Yamaguchi apparently had a class with the two boys, and he was dragged into their lunch meeting. Despite being about a group project, the boys were talking about soulmates.

“I have a timer!,” Hinata spoke, “I did the math though, I won't meet my soulmate till I’m 25…”

Yamaguchi smiled wearily and patted the gingers back in comfort, but his sadness was short lived. 

“What about you, Kageyama?”

The bluenette took a sip from his milk and pulled the collar of his shirt back to see a small sun tattoo on his collarbone. 

Hinata nodded, and Tsukki absentmindedly unlocked his phone to text you.

“Kinda surprised that Kageyama has a sun considering he’s such a dumbass. Not bright in the slightest.”

“Hey, Kageyama is super smart! He's better than you on the court by a lot! You just think you're cool because you're in college prep classes.”

Tsukki ignored the ginger's comments and Kageyama’s glares. Instead, he sent you a text.

Tsukki

I feel like I’m at the circus.

“Y’know Tsukki, you can't really comment. Your soul mark is really strange.”

Tsukki glared at Tadashi, who knew he had just messed up. The only reason he knew about Kei’s soul mark was because he accidentally saw it when they were younger. He was put under oath to never speak of it. Hinata’s eyes lit up.

“Wow really? Can I see?”

Tsukki flicked his forehead in response.

“Of course not, why would I show you, of all people?”

The ginger shifted his attention to Yamaguchi.

“Will you tell me then? Please?”

Tadashi shook his head.

“If I do, I don't think I’ll live long enough to go to practice after classes.”

A buzz sounded from Kei’s phone.

(Y/N)

Omg

I thought I was your only clown :((

Tsukki

Don't worry, you're my only clown

These guys are just idiots

(Y/N)

:))

Because of that I'm going to make another cut out

Just for you :D

Tsukki

You're dead to me

(Y/N)

Omg luv the vibes xx 

Tsukki sighed, looking at his phone. Another cut out? Their eyes were unsettling, and soon enough, he's going to have to clear the whole room before he can even sit down. 

Being distracted gave Hinata the opportunity he eagerly awaited. Despite not being the brightest crayon in the box, he did notice Tsukki always covered his right wrist in some way shape or form. Breaking away from his side conversation with Yamaguchi, he swiftly reached across his and Tsukki’s respective desks and grabbed his wrist. Surprised by his actions, Tsukishima tried his best to pull away before Hinata could read the writing on his wrist. Pulling away, he pulled down the sleeve on his blazer and prayed Hinata did not read it. His prayers were not answered as Hinata started laughing.

“What's the big deal?” Kageyama asked, “Is it really that funny.”

The blond of the group glared at Hinata. After a few last moments of the gingers annoying laughter, he spoke up. Bringing his fingers up, he bunnyquoted the statement.

“The police are at your door, turns out the killer was your neighbor.”

Kageyama looked at Tsukki.

“What kind of statement is that?”

The blond shook his head.

“It's none of your concern. Tadashi, you're on thin ice. Thin. Ice.”

The greenette nodded in fear as the bell rang. Kageyama and Hinata waved goodbye to the boys before Tsukki turned his attention back to the board. Soon classes would resume, and Hinata would bother him at practice about his mark. Jokes on him though, he had to wait until he found his soulmate.

Tsukki: 1, Hinata: 0

His teacher got started soon enough, and his attention was to the board. He felt a vibration in his pocket, and discreetly pulled out his phone. It was unlike you to double text, but on the occasion you did, it was important. 

(Y/N)

We should eat lunch together sometime

Although, you're the only snacc I need ;)

Nevermind, not important. 

He looked towards the board and smiled, you just a certain way with words that always left him speechless.


	4. Cynical One

“(Y/N), sweetie, how are you feeling?”

You huffed, falling back into the several plush pillows that lived on your bed.

“Im fine. I'm stable again, what's the problem?”

Your mother sighed.

“You had another episode, that's the problem. Your breathing was so shallow your heart almost stopped!”

Grabbing a bottle of water from your bedside table, you take a long sip collecting your thoughts. 

“So yea, that did happen. But I'm fine now! There's no problem, and you should go back to work instead of wasting your time in here. It's boring after all, and you probably have important things to do considering you're never here.”

The older woman sighed at her passive aggressive daughter. It was true, she did not visit as much as she wished to, supporting a daughter who needed constant medical attention was difficult, after all. When she got a promotion at her graphic designs company, it felt like a blessing. That blessing left her with more responsibility, and more responsibility meant more hours. 

“You know I can't be here a lot because of work.”

You nodded. “I know, I'm just frustrated. The problem here is perspective.”

Silence filled the room as you gazed out the window. Your mother took this opportunity to look around your hospital room. She looked at the Swedish fish tacked to your wall, the anime cutout you had not bothered to hide, and your froggy airpod case sitting on the windowsill. She sighed. 

“Hey, in other news, my coworker has a daughter your age. She’s having trouble with making a lot of friends at school, would you want her to visit to get to know you?”

You whipped your head to the side and looked at your mother.

“As long as she's not my friend because she feels bad. I don't need that energy in my sanctuary.”

Your mother laughed. “Of course not. I met her at a conference recently, she's a wonderful girl. I'm sure you will get along. I know it's been a long time since you've talked to someone your age.”

You suppressed a laugh at her statement, and the positive aura between the two of you was restored. Despite her protective nature, you did love your mother. She was really trying her best.

\---

Walking with his team, Tsukki cursed god for making it so he had to walk ¾ the way home with his volleyball team. No matter how much food they bought him, or the amount of times they clowned each other, it was not an experience Tsukishima enjoyed. He would rather walk in the quiet, perhaps with Tadashi, and listen to music. Typically the morning held the atmosphere he enjoyed so, but his team always forced him to walk an alternative route with them when going home. He really had to refuse them one of these days. 

As the rowdy bunch ascended onto the quiet streets that were the suburbs, they eventually made it to the intersection where they all broke off in their separate ways. As Tadashi bid his goodbyes, and Tsukki impatiently waited for him, they soon made their way home in the silence of the night. His mind wandered off. The interhigh tournament was coming up, and that meant more time poured into volleyball. He questioned why he bothered to play, but continued nonetheless. He sighed. 

Yamaguchi looked at his tall friend worriedly. He had been acting differently recently. It was subtle, almost unnoticeable. He had a slight smile sometimes while looking at his phone, and texted someone in class and during breaks despite his usual lack of motivation talking to literally anyone else. In practice, on Mondays, he seemed to have more energy. Occasionally, on Wednesdays, he had the same energy, but only in the afternoons. The idea that Tsukki could have a girl in his life was out of the question, he was not that type of guy. He had disliked girls for the entire time he had known him, mostly because they were too emotional for his taste. He even got confessions at school, but he would not respond to a single one. 

A ring broke the silence between the two boys, and Tsukki hastily answered his phone. It was a Thursday, so it would be quite a while until he had another energy day. What could this be about?

The blond boy debated before answering the phone, but considering it was only Tadashi, he deemed it appropriate. Hearing your voice made him smile, and considering today's events, he appreciated being able to talk to you.

“Hey Kei! How are you? Are you home yet?”

“Im fine, and I'm not home yet. I'm currently walking with Tadashi, actually.”

Despite his observant nature, Tsukki did not notice how focused Yamaguchi was to hear what the person on the other side was saying. He was making some serious mental notes right now.

“Omg I know you won't but say hi to him for me! One day I will meet your friends, you can't stop me.”

Tsukki sighed. “Yea yea. One day you will. Was there a reason you called?”

“Oh yea! I just wanted to say hi. Also, you can't visit on Saturday. My mom set me up on a friend date with her co-worker's daughter. If you can you can come on Sunday though! I have lots of things I need to talk about with you! And you have to meet the new cut out!”

“I can probably do Sunday. Please put the cutouts in the closet or something, you know I hate their eyes.”

“Hey! My homie’s have beautiful eyes. Better than your dumb gold ones. They look like honey, what are you, a bee?”

“Your insults have no merit. And stop making them, it's a waste of printer ink. Akari is going to get in trouble one of these days.”

“Shut up, stupid ass dinosaur. I'll talk to you later. Bye bye!”

The line went silent, and the blond slipped his phone back into his pocket. Yamaguchi was still facing forward, making notes of what he heard.

Cutouts. Dinosaur. Kei. 

What did this mean?

Tsukishima looked at his friend with a sideways glance.

“Don't talk about this to anyone, got it?”

The greenette nodded, frightened by his friend's intimidation factor. Soon enough they parted ways on their streets, and entered their own separate homes.

Tsukki walked in, removed his shoes, and announced his presence. His mother greeted him at the door, bringing her son into a hug. He was uncomfortable at the contact, not used to it. His mother always seemed to hug him when he came home, but no matter how many times she did, he never grew familiar to her touch. She let go and looked at her son with a smile, bringing him to the dinner table where his brother was already sitting. 

Emotionless, he ate his food. He wondered what you meant by ‘lots of things to talk about’. He was also curious to see who your friend was. Your mother was overprotective, so she must have been confident this individual was a good influence. He was glad you had more opportunities for friendship other than him. 

Finishing up dinner, he left for his bedroom and put on his headphones. Putting your shared playlist on shuffle (which you had lovingly named ‘Vehicular Mans!aughter), it landed on a song and he had got to work on his homework for the night. His phone was next to him, but silenced. It was just him and Japanese Grammar now.

\---

Opening the window in your hospital room just a crack, you peered into the outside world boredly. Your mother had long since left, and you were left to count the hours before your meeting on Saturday. She was rather calm about meeting this mystery girl, considering she had had an episode so soon, it was kind of odd. 

The lamps that lined the streets outside of the hospital flickered to life, and your mind drifted to Tsukki. How were you going to tell him? You had to, after all. He deserved to know about your fun and fresh near death experiences. It would only be a matter of time before they either got worse or took her for good. She shook her head.

Due to doctors being good at their jobs, and living under constant surveillance of people such as Akari and your mother, it would be long before your untimely demise. Maybe, if you got good enough, you could take a trip outside of the hospital. Maybe a date with Tsukki? A blush spread across your cheeks, it was unlikely. Where would the two of you even go? It would probably be more of a hangout, considering the two of you weren't even official yet anyways. Kei could see you as just a friend for all you knew, and you didn't even know if you liked the boy. Love takes time, you knew that, but at times like these, your mind let go of logic. There must be some sort of way to spend time with him outside of this hospital. Despite not dying soon, there was still a large possibility it could happen.

Flopping back onto your bed, you picked up your phone to make fun of people on r/streetwear. Instead of reddit, however, your beloved Tsukki had sent you a text. Opening the messenger, you could not help but smile. 

Tsukki

Today at lunch, the first years and Yamaguchi were talking about soulmates

I just want to say I’m glad I met you sooner rather than later

No matter how cringy your anime cutouts are 

Your soulmate seemed to be a mind reader along with a lamppost. You flipped off your bedside lamp and snuggled deep into your comforter. You knew, at least tomorrow, you would wake up and see another day.


	5. Her and Her Friend

Saturday seemed to come sooner than you anticipated, and despite this, you could not wait to meet the girl your mother had arranged to meet you. There was a chance she could be insufferable, an absolute air head that you would resent with every fiber of your being. There was also a chance, however, of the girl being a valuable bestie in your adventures in the hospital room. You even put on your new sweater that your mom had bought you as a ‘I'm sorry you almost died’ gift. It was light pink and extremely fluffy, just how you liked it. 

It was still early morning, and Akari had come in earlier to check your vitals and put you on a new iv. Almost dying ment new treatment ideas, much to your dismay. Seven am was early, but oddly peaceful. Grabbing your phone off its charger, you opened your messenger and impulsive hit the call button. 

A groggy voice sounded through your phone, you obviously woke him up. 

“Hello?”

“Hello to you too, streetlamp.”

“Why did you call me at seven in the morning?”

“You sound cute when you're tired, you know that?”

You could hear a muffled scream into a pillow on the other side. It wasn't a happy scream, but more a scream for the sake of screaming? You laughed.

“Tell me. Why are you up so early? So you can bother me on my one day off? To torchure my very existence?”

You smiled. “Yep, it's because I'm cool like that.”

“Since you're so cool can I go back to sleep now?”

“Hmmmm. I guess so. Sweet dreams Kei~ I'll see you there,”

“I will never dream about you. Ever.”

“They all deny it but then I show up. I'd be surprised if you weren't already falling for me at this very moment.”

“The only falling I'm going to do is falling asleep.”

“I’ll show up one day, don’t worry~”

The line went silent, and you flopped down onto your mattress with a smile on your face. It was not often Tsukki had a free day, but no regrets for waking him up. Looking out the window, it was obvious the seasons were changing. Birds were chirping in the branches of barren trees, and many of the flowers in the courtyard had fallen due to the cold weather. Sweaters were becoming more acceptable to wear as the hospital seemed to be chillier than usual. You were always cold, but winter brought the frigid nature of the hospital to a new level. 

Gazing at your cutouts, you smiled. Hopefully this new girl liked anime.

\---

Many hours later, around 11, you were peering out the window at some birds. You loved the birds from the hospital, and sometimes when it got really quiet, you felt as if you could talk to them. They were just crows, probably sensing the death that emanated from the hospital, but that did not stop you.

“CAW”

The birds looked at you for a moment, and for a while, you and the crows just looked at each other. One of them hopped to the branch closest to your window, and gazed back at you through the open window. You leaned out slightly. He replied.

“CAW”

You smiled, eyes lighting up in front of this bird. You kept caw’ing back and forth for a few minutes, sitting up straighter and leaning more and more out the window. Tsukki’s school’s mascot was the crows, right? You put your phone on the window to record this miracle interaction.

“CAW?” you mused, giving the bird a mischievous look.

The bird did not like this.

Flapping forward, the bird screeched as its talon like legs reached for your face. Falling back onto the hospital bed, and then the floor, you raised your arms in a feeble defense against your enemy. A loud gasp and a thud were heard as someone pulled the crow away and threw it back out the window. Closing the window, this mystery girl looked at you and smiled. 

You stood up, brushing off the invisible dirt and feathers off of your super cool pajama pants, and looked at the girl. She was petite, blond, and seemed nervous.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Should I call a nurse?”

You shook your head and laughed. 

“No, it's okay. I only have a couple of scratches. I guess talking to crows wasn't the best idea?”

She giggled, breaking up the worry in her face. Sitting down next to the girl, you grabbed your phone and stopped the recording. Sticking out your hand, the girl gingerly took it. 

“Hi, I’m (Y/N) (L/N)!”

“Im Hitoka Yachi! Nice to meet you despite the… circumstances.”

You nodded. 

“Definitely. I'm lucky I got all of that recorded.”

\---

Yachi woke up early this Saturday. She brushed her hair, putting a piece in its usual side pony, and picked out a comfy outfit for the chilly fall day. Her mother was gone on yet another business trip, so she was left to fend for herself alone in the penthouse apartment she called home. Making some breakfast, she sipped her tea by the window and sighed. 

Her mother had met another mother at work, and her daughter was in the hospital. One thing led to another, and she was arranged to meet the girl today. She was quite nervous about it, she had barely gotten used to talking to the girl in her classes at school, but her mother insisted. Planning was rather loose, and so she could head to the hospital at any given time that day. Maybe around 11? 11 was not too late, or too early. It gave her the opportunity to stay awhile or leave quickly if things got awkward. She was not the best with new social situations.

Eventually the time came and she made her way to the subway, swiping through the gates and making her way to the memorial hospital where this mystery girl was. She got to her stop and made her way above ground. She made her way into the hospital, got a visitors badge, and wandered around the winding corridors before she made it to her destination. 

Her palms were sweaty, her legs stiff, and her mind frantic. What if she hated her? Or if she was still asleep? There were so many scenarios, but none of them could be justified until she walked in. Her hand hovered over the doorknob, her arm not listening to her mind to just open it. A sound from inside drew her attention away, and she peered into the window the door provided. There was a girl leaning out of the window. She had (H/L) (H/C) hair, and a fluffy pink sweater. Her room was decorated with fairy lights and.. Anime cutouts? She seemed to be talking to something outside of the window. Yachi took one for the team and just opened the door. 

She was silent, and closed it lightly not to disturb the girl. She adjusted herself, and leaned further out the window.

“CAW?”

She was… caw’ing out the window. 

The girl was odd, but her thoughts were pushed aside as she fell back from her bed with the crow she was talking to started attacking her. Yachi sprung into action immediately, which was rather unlike her, throwing the crow out the window and shutting the window behind it. Sighing, she looked back over at her ‘friend’, overly concerned and worried for her health.

She assured the blond that she was fine. Standing up, Yachi registered how beautiful she was. Her hair was soft and bouncy, fluffing around her shoulders in all the right ways. Her eyes were big, and her figure was stunning despite being clothed in pajamas. 

“Definitely! I'm lucky I got that recorded.”

After awkward introductions, both girls sat on the epic gamer hospital bed and looked over the fantastic video of the crow attack. Cropping off the end and adding a sweet message, (Y/N) sent it off to the capable mind that was Tsukki. She knew he would enjoy the experience. 

“Thanks again for saving me, Yachi. I was super nervous about meeting you, and I got distracted by the crows. They usually hang out around fall so I thought we could be friends! Guess not haha… I promise I won't caw at you to be friends at least!”

Yachi giggled, more relaxed now that she was used to your presence. She was never this calm around a new person, but perhaps the solemn vibes of the hospital and the unfortunate crow circumstances helped break the ice earlier than expected. 

“I never thought crows would be so violent.. “

(Y/N) nodded, feeling a buzz and looking at her phone to see that Tsukki had replied. 

Tsukki

You dumbass

(Y/N)

Your crow game weak

Tsukki

Literally shut up

I can unplug your life support 

(Y/N)

Please do :’)

I don't even have life support but please do :’)

“Who's that?”

You smiled. 

“Dont tell my mom, but it's my friend Kei. His school's mascot is the crows, so I wanted to talk to the crows for him. He doesn't appreciate my efforts though.”

Yachis eyes lit up.

“Crows? Do you mean Karasuno?”

“Perhaps, why do you ask?”

“I'm going to Karasuno! I'm a first year!”

The conversation carried on, and with the help of some stellar background noise, the two of you talked for hours. From mystery illness and life at the hospital, to school life and how she does her hair, things went surprisingly smoothly with Yachi. She was sweet, and nervous, a nice change of pace from the bitter and sarcastic Kei that you had grown to love. Sadly she was not into anime, but did appreciate the hard work that went into making cardboard cutouts. 

Mindless chatter, makeovers, eating bad hospital snacks, watching anime, all the bases were covered with your new female companion. Despite knowing nothing about it, Yachi got quickly invested. She was so normal, yet different. You never had a female friend like this, someone you could talk about everything with that would take you seriously, and yet here you were. Hours felt like minutes next to her, and you could not help but be drawn to her cute nature.

“Yachi, we have to hang out again! I promise next time it won't be as violent.”

The blond nodded, sipping on a Hi-C Akari had brought for the two to eat lunch. 

“Definitely! Maybe someday we could have a sleepover or something? I feel like that would be really fun.”

You nodded. “One day I will convince my mother, for better or for worse.”

The blond stood up and grabbed her bag. Making her way out the door, you sighed. Now your contacts had a whopping third person added. Looking to see if the crows were gone, you opened the window and rested your head on your arms. The night time chill made you shiver, but you ignored it. The street lamps were lit once more, and you smiled. Hanging out with people was tiring, but tomorrow was bound to be interesting. A breeze swept across the courtyard, and soon enough, your heavy eyelids pulled you into sleep. 

Save the worrying for tomorrow, that's what you always seemed to do.


	6. Heaven is a Bedroom

There was no Sunday meeting. 

There was a reason why typically the two of you met during the week or on Saturdays. Sundays were usually for homework, cleaning, or surprise hang outs with Yamaguchi. Around that time, the interhigh tournaments were quickly approaching, and his team captain had launched a surprise practice. You were cool with him going, sending him an encouraging ‘hope you get a home run!’ text to seal the deal. You were in no rush to tell him about your recent episode.

Sunday soon turned to Wednesday, and Wednesday to Saturday, so on and so forth. For the past two weeks, Tsukki had no ability to visit due to this tournament. You were somewhat salty, of course, but making plans with Yachi helped heal that wound rather quickly. Besides, you still messaged and called every day. 

You had just finished up online courses for the day, and you were back on illegal anime sites looking for something new to watch. This was your routine when no one was here, it was calming, and helped fill time. During your anime binge, however, your phone started going off like crazy. Considering you only had three contacts (those being Kei, your mother, and Yachi) the idea of this many people texting you was unlikely. Looking at your phone, however, it was not the typical imessage that you were used to. It was a messenger app of all things.

During the short lived friendships of your childhood, you would try your best to stay in touch with kids via this messenger. It usually worked for about a month, but then things drifted off. You never had the heart to delete it, so it always had its place on your phone.

*You have been added to the ‘Oya Oya?’ group chat*

Cat 

Bo who the fuck did you invite

This group chat has very sensitive information

Akaashi

I don't remember there being any important information in here

Bo-Blade

I don't know!!! I must of hit a button or something!!!

Hello stranger!!

(Y/N)

Hello?

Its okay if you guys unadd me, I understand that it was a mistake lmao

Bo-Blade

No!!

I don't want to unadd you. I'll feel bad :(

Akaashi

There is no real reason to un add her

She doesn't seem problematic

Cat

I guess it couldn't be that bad lmao

We do mostly just talk about volleyball and stuff tho so idk if you wanna stay

(Y/N)

Omg dont worry

I watch a lot of bad sports anime

And read that one volleyball magazine

And I have a friend who plays volleyball

He's actually at a volleyball tournament thingy right now

Cat

Deadass? Must be from the Miyagi prefecture then

What team?

(Y/N)

Karasuno

Idk if they will win tho they kinda suck atm

He doesn't tell me a lot about volleyball even though I ask a lot about it

Bo-Blade

Kuroo haven't you played against Karasuno before?

Do they actually suck???

Cat

Kind of

They have some promising first years

Their technique is sloppy but they have a lot of raw potential that they can build on

Idk if they will make it past Sejoh tho

Bo-Blade

Not to mention Shiratorizawa

Akaashi

I highly doubt they would make it past Shiratorizawa

(Y/N)

Isn't that the purple school?

They're featured a lot

Along with the Oikawa guy

His motto is great but he seems kinda terrible

Cat

Idk about his personality tbh

Their team never made it to nationals

From what i've seen he just carries the team the whole time lmao

Bo-Blade

That's what being the ace is about though!!

You gotta carry your team!!

RIght Akaashi???

Akaashi

Yes, typically

You're kind of bad at that tho ngl

Cat

Ha yea

Emo mode type beat

Bo-Blade 

:(((

(Y/N)

Is this cyberbullying?

Cat

I don't think so 

Akaashi are we being cyber bullies?

Akaashi

I don't think so

Bo-Blade

>:(

You're not the one being cyberbullied!!

So you don't get an opinion!!!

(Y/N)

Is this seriously a chat of highschool aged boys?

Am I being catfished? 

Cat

No Lmao

Me and Bo are third years

Akaashi is a second year

He's the baby

Akaashi

Ill kill you

(Y/n)

Don't worry I can take the title of baby

Im a first year technically

Bo-Blade

Technically?

(Y/N)

Yea lmao

Im Homeschooled due to medical reasons

I go to hospital school

Bo-Blade

Do you have a terminal illness or something??

I don't want my new friend to die :((

That's so sad :((

Cat

You can't just ask someone if they are terminally ill Bo

(Y/N)

It's fine lmao

I have a mystery disease that tends to threaten my life every once in awhile

So I simply vibe 

While telling strangers on the internet your life story may have not been the best move, the nostalgia of using the messenger whilst talking with people was fun and exciting. Besides, the hospital had security, what was the worst thing they could do?

The rest of your day was spent chatting with the three senpai’s you had acquired. ‘Cat’ was actually Kuroo, he was the captain of Nekoma High school’s volleyball team, and was also a middle blocker like Tsukki. Bo-Blade was actually Bokuto, the captain and ace of Fukurodani academy, while Akaashi was his setter. They were an interesting bunch to talk to, but it beat wasting your day worrying about whether Tsukki was winning or not. He hadn't even responded to your ‘home run’ text, just left you on read.

Eventually, however, you had to bid farewell to your friends. It was growing late, and you wanted to call Tsukki. He should be home by now, and you wanted to talk about his day.

Clicking the call button, you waited for a few seconds before your call was declined. You tried once more, only for it to be declined again. This worried you, was he okay?

(Y/N)

Hey, are you okay?

You waited for a response, but were met with a read text and no response. You sighed, did you do something wrong? Did you offend him? Was he shutting you out because he is sad about the loss? 

Your worries washed away as a familiar pair of arms wrapped around your waist. Turning around, you were met with the gold eyes of Tsukki. He sat down, letting go of your waist to just hold your hand. 

“I was really worried about you not picking up my calls you know! Like really worried. I thought you thought my baseball comment was serious.”

He laughed. “I wouldn't get mad over something so petty.”

You leaned forward wrapping the lanky boy in a hug. He was stiff for a moment, before accepting your affection. 

“I really missed you for these past two weeks. Please tell me all the training was worth something.”

You pulled back and looked at him. 

“Sorry, we lost.”

He seemed indifferent about the matter, so you shrugged it off. The groupchat had made it abundantly clear that Karasuno had little chance of making it. The Spring Tournament seemed to be where they would have their time to shine. 

“As long as you try your best, right?”

He did not bother looking over at you, gazing out the window at the streetlamps below.

“Yea, I guess so.”

There was silence for a while, and you gazed out the window next to your soulmate. You could tell he still did not have much motivation when it came to volleyball, but it was not your place to comment on the matter. You were just glad he was here next to you, after all this time. 

“Oh yea,” the boy finally turned towards you, “What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

You sighed, running your hand through your hair.

“This is kinda weird to talk about with you considering I have to be serious…”

He tilted his head while you took a deep breath.

“Every once in a while I have these attack things. They aren't really attacks, but what landed me in the hospital were these weird dizzy spells. My breathing gets super shallow and I usually pass out and if I don’t get medical attention I stop breathing all together.I had one a little while ago and it was pretty bad. They don't happen often, just out of the blue or whenever I do physical activities, but I just thought you should know.”

The blond didn't know what to say in a situation like this. He had almost lost you, and had no idea. And this happens often? You sighed, taking a page out of the blonds book and aimlessly staring out into the hospital courtyard.

“I know I'm not going to die anytime soon. I live in a hospital with constant surveillance and care. I just don’t know how you feel about this.”

A few tears escaped your eyes, but you managed to wipe them away. Tsukki noticed, but didn't say anything. 

“Your soulmate is trapped in a hospital, her mother doesn't even know you exist. You can't do regular friendship things with me, we can't go on dates. I can't even meet your family even if you wanted me to. I just wanted to say sorry for that, I guess.”

He shook his head, “Don't be sorry for something you can't control. We will find a way to get you out of this hospital, even if it's just for a few minutes. I will work with the circumstances because I care about you, and I feel confident in the fact that things will work themselves out.”

You smiled, embracing the boy once more. His warmth was intoxicating, it made the cold and the fear wash away in a matter of seconds. A knock at the door caused the two of you to part, and a shiver ran down your spine. Akari walked in.

“Hey Libra, sorry I can't give you two more time but visiting hours are like, over over now.”

You nodded, giving Tsukki a small wave before he made his way out the door. You once again, snuggled into the comforter that you had grown so used to over the years, and smiled. You were glad you had at least him in your life.


	7. Taking Whats Not Yours

“Akari please? I’m telling you, nothing bad will happen.”

“No, absolutely not, it's against my orders.”

You huffed, crossing your arms in the wheelchair that your nurse pushed you in. You wanted to go outside to the courtyard, but because of your mothers strict orders, you could not leave the compounds of the hospital. She was scared your treatments would mess up your immune system, or that god forbid you would want to take a walk somewhere. 

“Literally I haven't been outside in years. Literal years. It's not like the crows are going to attack me again or something.”

“Again?” the nurse mused.

“Look, they aren't as friendly as they seem. I thought I was having a real main character moment talking to the bird and then it attacked me. Don't tell my mom though.”

Turning into your room, the nurse closed the door as you made your way into your bed.

“I don't think she would believe you.”

You sighed, looking at the courtyard below your window. 

“She wouldn't believe me about a lot of things. The amount of adventure I have experienced from this singular room is amazing.”

It was kind of true. You had met your soulmate, been attacked by crows, made your first girlfriend, got added into a groupchat of mysterious volleyball players, all despite having a mystery illness. 

“Life is crazy like that. Don't get too adventurous though, it could be a hazard to your health.”

You shrugged, opening your laptop and clicking mindlessly through your tabs.

“What am I going to do? With the amount of surveillance yall have in this room I can barely move without someone noticing.”

“True, but then again, your mother still has not noticed that you've had a visitor several times a week for the past few months.”

“She never notices anything until it's too late. It comes in handy sometimes.”

Akari’s walkie talkie buzzed to life as she was summoned to another patient's room. 

“Sorry, gotta bounce. Just ring if you need anything.”

You nodded, attention going to your laptop as your nurse left the room. 

Despite your adventures in the hospital room, not a lot has happened for the past couple months. Tsukki still visited often, you harassed your online friends via messenger, and Yachi came over occasionally to talk. It was a Saturday, just like the others, and you were anticipating a visit from Tsukki. 

No matter the time of year, he always seemed to be busy. Always doing homework, going somewhere for his team, practicing, or doing schoolwork. You admired his dedication, happy he made time to even visit you. 

Sometimes you wished time would just go by faster.

\---

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and Karasuno's boys volleyball team was cleaning up after practice as usual. It had been another uneventful match of practicing their weak points and failing miserably. Tsukishima was just waiting in anticipation to break away from the group and go to the hospital he had grown so used to. 

At the moment, his parents were out of town with his brother for the whole month, which meant he had complete freedom over his time management. He was not planning anything reckless, of course, he just liked the idea of solitude in his home. He could come and go as he pleased, and did not have to wear his headphones when listening to music. It was simple, but it was still a luxury. Placing a couple of stray volleyballs into their designated bin, he walked over to the rest of the team where coach Ukai was closing the practice. 

“Just so you all know, Nekoma has graciously extended their invite to us for their yearly training camp. There will be lots of other teams there so I think it would be a good experience for you all. However, there is a problem. Final exams are also next month. You're going to have to pass if you want to go, otherwise we have to leave you behind for academic supplemental courses.”

Tsukki just took out his phone, paying no mind to the first year duo in front of him going into shock. 

Tsukki

Should be there soon

Please tell me you didn't make any more anime cutouts

(Y/N) 

See for yourself

(Y/N) had sent an image, and that image was her having a tea party of sorts with her three cutouts. All of them in a circle around her hospital bed, each one had a Hi-C in front of them. They were strawberry Kiwi too, he couldn't believe you would waste such valuable beverages on them.

“I've never gotten over double digits on any of my quizzes!”

“What even counts as passing?”

Tsukki sighed, turning around and making his way out of the gym. Whatever trouble the others had, it was none of his concern. Yamaguchi, noticing his friend's absence, jogged ahead to try and catch up to the blond. 

Soon enough they were out on the street, and Tsukkis attention went towards his friend walking next to him. He seemed to be catching on to his unusual behavior for the past few months. As much as he wanted to keep you for himself, it was only a matter of time before you met at least some of the members. He would probably start off small, most likely with Yamaguchi once he really puts two and two together, but the rest of the boys? He hoped that never happened, they were much too loud. And stupid.

Speaking of stupid, the usual quiet stroll that was walking with Yamaguchi was soon interrupted by the sound of pounding footsteps on the pavement. Turning around, Tsukki sighed at the sight of Hinata and Kageyama rushing towards him. The redhead stopped once he had gotten the blond's attention, catching his breath alongside Kageyama, before speaking.

“Please help us study!”

Tsukki frowned.

“No.”

“What!?” Hinata cried, “Why not?”

“Because I’m busy and I don't want to.”

The ginger shook his head, bowing deeply. 

“But you're smart! You're in college prep courses, and Kageyama and I really need to do well on these exams! Please?”

Tsukki was prepared to reject them once more, especially since he glanced at the time and realized he would be late if this took much longer. Yamaguchi, however, had other plans.

“I don't see how it's that bad, we just need to help on the weekends sometimes and after practice for a few minutes. Is that really that bad?”

Tsukki sighed. He did not have time to argue, but he did have time to anger. He smirked at the two boys in front of him.

“Well maybe. I don't think it's fair that Hinata is doing all of the asking though. Shouldn't the king be asking for help as well? Considering he’s so desperate to pass?”

Kageyama got visibly frustrated with Tsukishima's statement, but Hinata brought him back to reality by elbowing his side. They needed one on one help with their work, and Tsukishima was the only person available that could do it. Sighing, he bowed along with Hinata, submitting to the blond's wishes. He smirked.

“Fine I'll help you. Not today, I have something to do, but I'm sure we can schedule another time.”

Hinata smiled, raising up from his bow. 

“Thank you!”

Tsukki simply nodded, turning around and making his way down the street. Soon enough him and Tadashi parted ways, and he was on his way to see you yet again.

Hopefully this studying thing wouldn't cause any problems.

\---

“His coconut gun can fire in spurts. If it hits ya, it's gonna hurt.”

You sat in front of your laptop, singing along to the all familiar DK rap to yourself. You heard a knock on the door, and knew it was Tsukki. You paused the video and adjusted your sweater as the boy walked in. You were a disappointment, but you did not want to disappoint him every time he saw you. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, peering at the several tabs you had open. You closed your laptop slowly.

“Nothing in particular. How was practice?”

He sighed, flopping on the hospital bed.

“Not a lot. We just practiced receiving and everything else we’re bad at. It was particularly problematic at the end though, next month we have another training camp coming up.”

You remembered the last training camp they had, it was against Nekoma. Tsukki managed to slip away a couple of times to drop by, but you assumed this time it was different. Something about his tone seemed off. 

“What's wrong with training camp?”

He looked at you, face deadpan.

“There are in fact, lots of things wrong with training camp. For starters, I'm stuck sleeping and eating almost every waking moment with dreadful people. Secondly, this one is in Tokyo. It's technically Nekoma’s training camp, and a bunch of different teams will be there. Third, its the same month as Midterms, and the first years decided to designate me as their tutor since they're to stupid to pay attention to anything besides volleyball.”

You nodded, sympathetic for your friend. 

“Well that sucks. At least your parents are out of town for a while, that gives you more schedule freedom.”

“True, but I won't be able to spend a lot of time with you before the camp.”

“Bruh just let me beat up the first years. They don't know what hit them when they catch this smoke.”

You punched Tsukki’s arms lightly, giving the boy a small smile. You laughed. 

“This would be a lot simpler if you weren't stuck in this room all the time.”

You nodded.

“Tell me about it. Being in here all day is boring, I'm not even allowed in the courtyard! I'm really about to email the CEO of my illness and ask if I can get financial compensation or something because this is ridiculous.”

“Well, the least I can do is bring you somewhere. Akari won't bring you to the courtyard, but I certainly will.”

You looked at the blond with excitement in your eyes. Wasting no time, you sat in your wheelchair and Tsukki stood up, pushing you out the door with a smile on your face. 

Come to think of it, the blond never knew why he hasn't brought you outside. Most of the time you spend was cuddling, watching anime, and talking. It was late afternoon, and the majority of visitors and doctors had made their way home for the night. You directed Tsukki in which turns to take, and what halls to avoid. After a few minutes of walking and some short segments of the two of you hiding in storage closets to not get caught, you had made it to the courtyard doors. 

You had tried several times to go outside by yourself. Wheelchair or walking, you always seemed to fail. Your arms were weak, so making it outside and back by yourself in a timely manner without getting caught was out of the question. Walking was an option, but extremely risky of causing an attack. This was magnified by the fact that you would have to take the stairs to avoid doctors in elevators, and being on the third floor, it was not the best idea. 

Rolling through the automatic doors that led outside, you breathed in the fresh air for the first time in what seemed like forever. Your eyes were bright, looking at all the flowers and trees up close for the first time after observing from afar countless times. You pointed to a rose bush, your favorite area of the courtyard, and looked up at Tsukki. 

“I wanna go see the flowers!”

He nodded, pushing you towards the various plants. He watched as your eyes lit up, explaining each one and what they meant. He did not know flower language was a thing, but apparently you had done a little research on it. 

“Kei, if you were a bouquet, you would be just borage flowers along with white Camellia’s.”

“And why is that?”

“You're blunt, and direct. But you're still cute under all of it. The amount of flowers would be minimal, and it would be a simple arrangement, but it would still be pretty.”

The boy smiled, rolling his eyes. 

“I am not cute.”

“Yes you are, just look in the mirror. Under all that resentment is a pretty cute guy.”

“That's kinda cringe, not going to lie.”

“Says the man who…who….”

“Who what?”

You laughed.

“I guess you got me. I'm still right, but I will let you take the win this time.”

Plucking one of the roses from the bush besides him, he got rid of the thorns the best he could and tucked it behind your ear.

“Beautiful.” 

Your cheeks flushed, as butterflies stirred in your stomach. It started to turn dark, and Tsukki’s attention turned towards the streetlamps that had flickered to life. Despite the fact he wanted to give you more time, he simply could not. A tragedy for the boy, truly.

On your way back to your room, you had nodded off. You were lucky Tsukki was smart, memorizing the route back to your room like it was nothing. He lifted you into bed and brought your blanket up to your chin. Kissing your forehead, he bid a silent farewell. 

A scheme was forming in his head, he just hoped he could pull it off.


	8. Song About Me

“So you really joined a club?”

The blond girl in front of you nodded, taking a sip out of her Hi-C. 

“Yep. I didn't really want to be part of a club in the first place, but a really pretty girl asked me to! I couldn't say no after that. Everyone there is so nice, but they're still kind of scary. Everyone is just so tall, and intimidating! I even thought their coach was a thug or something…”

You laughed. Yachi was kind of a pushover when it came to her senpai’s. If you went to real people school, you would probably join a club because of a pretty girl. Simp nation rise up. 

“I'm glad you joined a club though! It is important to get a full feel for the highschool experience.”

“I agree. Enough about me though, I want to hear about you!”

You chucked. “There's not much to talk about. Kei keeps visiting, I keep being locked inside this room. My mom stopped the new treatment she tried though, so at least I don't have to deal with IV’s as much. I also started group calling the guys I met online. They're really chaotic.”

“I'm glad you're doing so well socially! Plus you said you haven't had any recent attacks, that's good, isn't it?”

You nodded. “Yes, this has been the longest I’ve ever gone without one. I will prove I don't need the hospital someday. I will live in a house, and go to a regular school, and we will have a bunch of study sleepovers because I'm going into smart people classes.”

The petite girl nodded, but was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off in her bag.

“Sorry (Y/N), gotta bounce! It is a school day, after all.”

You nodded and said your farewells, watching Yachi make her way out the door. You were glad she was an early bird, being able to see someone at 8 in the morning and have a meaningful conversation was rare. Hopefully one day, you would have those sleepovers. It was possible, right?

You sighed, looking down at your phone to see a message from your beloved Tsukki. Opening Imessage, you felt confused.

Tsukki

I have a surprise for you

Be prepared to leave for awhile tonight

And get Akari on your side for once

(Y/N)

Umm 

Okay?

Kinda sus but that's fine

Tsukki

You're the sus one

Just listen to me for once

Closing your phone, you spent little time relaxing before getting up and prepping a go bag. Whilst debating between different pairs of pajama pants, and if it was worth it to bring a silk robe for the sake of it, you could not shake the odd feeling of excitement that seemed to cling to your mind. Just what was Kei planning?

\---

Akari was a simple nurse from a simple upbringing. In highschool, she was a smart student, always making good marks. That did not stop her from being a little on the wild side, however, going to college parties and sneaking out with friends. In college, she pushed her old self to the side, and worked two jobs to get herself through medical school. She did not want to burden her parents, after all. 

Fresh out of med school, she was given a job as a nurse at a hospital two hours away from home. Using what little savings she had, and gathering her courage, she made the move all by herself. She had a small semi-basement apartment in a decent side of town, with two cats. Things were simple, but that was okay with her. Simple was just fine. 

At her new job, just a month in, she was transferred into a different ward she was unfamiliar with. It was an odd space to be, with short and long term patients making their stay in the winding halls of the memorial hospital. In one of those rooms, however, she met someone.

There was a girl in junior high, with an overprotective mother and an unknown illness. She was assigned to take her vitals, serve her food, so on and so forth. At first she was quite reserved, keeping to herself and never speaking when she entered the room. As time passed, however, she opened up slowly. She played a lot of music, and after discussing a song both of you enjoyed, she slowly opened up. Every day the two became closer and closer, and everyday the girl made the young nurse think.

It was on her day off when she realized it. Sipping tea and looking out the window as she had seen the girl often often did, she realised how boring her life was now. She went to work, came home, ate food, and watched tv. Her wild days had long been replaced by the mundane freedom of being an adult. She was content with how things turned out, she preferred the quiet stable nature of her living situation, but she did not have that.

The girl she had grown to know in the hospital did not have a chance to be wild. Over months and months of friendship, she had no one else to rely on other than her mother and her nurse. She had no room to make mistakes because she was trapped in a hospital room. Occasionally she would rebel to go outside, but the idea that going outside was a freedom was baffling. Every time she asked to go outside, Akari said no. It was in direct violation of the rules the girl’s mother had set for her. She saw how sad it made the girl, but sometimes you have to make hard decisions for the ones you love, right?

All of these thoughts came flooding into the young nurses head as you asked her a simple question.

“Tsukki wants me to sneak out, will you cover for me?”

She could lose her job if you were found out. It was her job to make sure you stayed confined in the four white walls that made up your room. 

“Sure.”

The excitement in your eyes was payment enough. The embrace of a girl who was finally experiencing freedom. She had grown wings, and Akari had just done what was long overdue.

\---

It was around eight o’clock when Tsukki showed up. Giving your usual greeting, you saw the mischief that was hidden deep in his eyes. A million questions raced through your head, ranging from ‘what are we doing’ to ‘where are we going’, but you kept them to yourself.

“Akari is covering for me, so we should be fine for the night.”

The blond nodded, grabbing the handles on the back of your wheelchair. You sat down, go bag in hand. Like the last time, you crept through the sterile white hallways with caution, and hid in a few storage closets, but soon enough you were at the front gates. Back doors and secret exits were your bestie in these scenarios. The only thing between you and the outside world now was just a mere push. 

“I never knew if I would be able to go outside again, you know. The courtyard was one thing, but this is outside outside.”

The blond looked down at you, running his fingers through your hair. Your eyes were teary, but you took a deep breath to ensure they wouldn't escape. It was finally time. Pushing forward, you did not dare to look back. 

\---

“As much as I have looked at these street lamps from far away, I didn't think it would be this bumpy riding under them.”

Despite the fact that the Miyagi prefecture was in no ways lacking in funds, sidewalks from any neighborhood were bound to be bumpy. 

“I thought since you got to see the outside for the first time in years you would be thankful that you were even out. You know we can turn around if its too bumpy for you-”

You whipped around and looked at the boy, but your frustration was gone at the sight of his all familiar smirk. He was just messing with you. 

Turning back around, you took in your surroundings and absorbed them like a sponge. Despite being a quiet suburb in the evening, you had almost forgotten what a normal neighborhood looked like. Birds sat on powerlines, watching the few passing pedestrians below them intently. Street signs had signs of weathering on their reflective surfaces, stickers littering their backs as free advertisements. The glow the street lamps gave off was true to the yellow you had observed from your window, giving the occasional flicker to break up the lighting. It was perfect in a way.

“Where are we even going?”

Making one last turn, You approached the walkway of a medium sized house. Looking at the nameplate, you anxiously looked at the blond behind you.

“What are we doing at your house?”

He shook his head, pushing you through the gates. You stood up, following the boy as he folded your wheelchair and stepped onto the porch of his ‘home’. 

“I thought you were brighter than this. My parents are out of town, remember?”

You looked at the doorway, and to Tsukki, the doorway, Tsukki. He chucked at your surprised face, puzzle pieces finally coming together in your head. 

“We really get to have a sleepover?”

“No, you get to sleep on the porch.”

You crossed your arms. 

“Looks like I'm not cooking for someone.”

“You literally haven't cooked anything in like, nine years.”

“Shut up.”

The inside of the Tsukishima household was not what you were expecting. Being in a hospital room for nine years probably skewed your sense of ‘what to expect’, but still. It had a more traditional Japanese vibe, with hardwood floors and a neutral color palette. Removing your shoes, you notice a couple of family photos littered across the walls. The more recent ones had Kei looking miserable per usual, but the ones where he was younger were different. You looked at the blond and pointed to a specific photo, one of him and a taller, older male you assumed to be his brother.

“You were a cute baby!”

“No comment.”

“Is that the only retort you have?”

He shook his head and quickly changed the subject.

“To be honest I didn't really have a plan bringing you here.”

You shrugged. 

“That's fine, I just enjoy spending time with you. Plus I'm in a normal people house! With normal people things! Kinda rad not gonna lie.”

He was kind of relieved you were so easily impressed. Despite your active imagination and energetic attitude, physically you were fragile. That combined with the fact that he did not want his nosy neighbors to tell his mother he had a girl in the house, staying in was just the better option as of right now. 

“I want a house tour.”

“House tour?”

The girl nodded.

“House. Tour.”

\---

After exploring what felt like every inch of Tsukki’s house, the two of you were left in his room. You liked his style, simplicity with a dash of dinosaurs. You had seen his room on call numerous times, but seeing it in real life made the set up make sense. You flopped on the boys bed, something that seemed to be a trend between the two of you, and immediately got mad. For years you had been sleeping on cardboard, and Tsukki’s mattress was god tier in comparison. 

“I’m stealing your dinosaurs and your mattress.”

He quirked an eyebrow.

“I’d like to see you try and get a mattress that far by yourself.”

You rolled your eyes as Tsukki turned around, loading up Spotify and putting on the ‘Vehicular Mans!aughter’ playlist. 

It was quiet for a moment, and in that moment, you once again absorbed the atmosphere. Tsukki was absentmindedly spinning around in his desk chair, careful that his long legs did not hit his desk in the process. He was wearing just normal jeans and a soft looking sweater which matched his hair color to a t. The house smelled vaguely of florals, and almost a ‘home’ scent. The floor had an area rug to protect against the slippery nature of hardwood floors, and despite being here for the first time, you felt as if being at Tsukki’s was the most natural thing in the world. 

“How opposed are you to watching anime with me?”

He shrugged.

“As long as there are no cut outs in my house I'm not opposed.”

You laughed, motioning the boy to come over with his laptop. Situating himself next to you on his bed, you swiftly got to work pulling up one of your favorite’s. Pressing play, you snuggled into his shoulder. He looked at you and smiled as the intro played in the background.

Sneaking out wasn't a bad idea.


	9. Act Like You Never Met Me

Tsukishima was not expecting to wake up to the smell of burning.

It was now Saturday, and because Daichi had shown mercy on the team, they did not have weekend practice. Of course, because of this, he brought you to his house. In reality it was not that exciting, all you did was cuddle and watch anime before having a two am convo and falling asleep. He really liked the feeling of having you in his arms, but sadly that was ripped away from him. Getting up he speed-walked to the kitchen to see you trying, and failing, to make breakfast.

“What are you doing?”

You turned around surprised.

“Kei! I was, um, trying to cook?”

He sighed, rubbing his temples.

“What made you think that was a good idea?”

You shrugged.

“I told you that at seven years old I was like a five star chef right? I wanted to see if the energy still carried, but I guess not.”

He let out a deep sigh, pulling up his pajama sleeves and walking into the kitchen, he was thankful all you had tried to do was make pancakes. There was still a lot of salvageable batter, it was just the first batch did not go so well.

“I’ll clean up, you can just go sit down.”

“Are you sure? I can help you clean up, I feel kinda bad…”

“You literally only burned like three pancakes. I can just make the rest of them, so sit down.”

You raised your hands up in defeat and sat at the breakfast bar that connected the dining room and the kitchen. The house was older, that's what gave it the more traditional vibe, however the kitchen area was a different story. Tsukki’s back was turned towards you as he succeeded at making the pancakes you failed so miserably to create. You rested your head on your hand, taking a photo of him in his fantastic karasuno volleyball shirt and sweats. He looked like he could be an aesthetic boyfriend post on pinterest, but you opted for it being your phone background instead. He hated taking photos with you, so all of them were either cursed or blurry. 

Soon enough he had completed the task you had failed to succeed, and the two of you were eating pancakes together. Not only was his mediocre mattress god tier, but his cooking was as well. Takeout and hospital food sucked after a while, and with her new job, your mom had no time to cook anything for herself, much less you. 

“I'm taking your kitchen with your mattress and Dinosaurs too.”

He took a sip of orange juice and gave you a look.

“I don't think my kitchen will fit in your hospital room.”

“I can just put it in the room next to mine. You know the room where your brother stayed? It's vacant like, 90% of the time. No one would notice a kitchen in there.”

“Regardless of room, you're not taking my kitchen, or my mattress, or my dinosaurs. Get an easy bake oven or something.”

You snorted. 

“As if I haven't tried that already. Akari found it and said it was against hospital policy to have it. She ate half of my cookies though, I still feel cheated.”

“I'm sure you can forgive her for letting you sneak out.”

“True, she is really out here doing the most for us here. Especially you, being blessed with my presence.”

“As if. You're lucky I spend my day off with you, especially since Hinata and Kageyama have been pestering me so much about helping them study. It's like they want to genuinely improve or something.”

“Tsukki, that's cyber bullying.”

“Were not even on call or anything, how is that cyber bullying?”

You flung a piece of pancake at the boy, and because of your precision syrup pouring skills, it stuck to his cheek like a magnet. You giggled. 

“Now that is true cyber bullying. How does it feel? To be the victim of your own abuse?”

He looked over at you as you cackled, taking the sad piece of pancake off his cheek and dropping it on his plate. He got up, grabbing your plate and venturing back to the kitchen to discard the remnants of your somewhat successful breakfast. While he washed dishes, you put on the playlist once more, twirling around behind him. When packing, you decided the silk robe was extra enough to bring, and the decision was a good one. You felt like a princess as it fluttered around you. Wiping his hands on a towel nearby, your favorite tall blond turned around to see you radiating pure happiness dancing around his kitchen. As much as he did not want to admit it, you looked adorable. Your hair fluttered perfectly around you as you spun, and the robe that you had brought for some reason gave a look of elegance to your simple tanktop and shorts. Waltzing over, you took his hands in yours, and pulled him to the ‘dance floor’. He backed away.

“I've never danced in my life and I don't intend on starting.”

You smiled, taking his hands once more. 

“I've never danced either but I fully intend on you joining me. I don't want to look like an idiot by myself.”

He sighed before smiling, begrudgingly joining you in sets of spins and twirls. The music was not typically the sort you would dance to, but considering the circumstances, he let it slide. You hummed along to the ending of the song, Tsukki pulling you close for a half hazard dip that wasn't stable in the slightest. You laughed being pulled back up, wrapping your arms fully around his waist.

Tsukki was at a loss for words. The music faded out, and the two of you just stood there, looking deeply into eachothers eyes. For a long time, he felt lost in life. Everything was boring, everything was the same. As soon as he laid eyes on you in that hospital room, however, everything had changed. He smiled more, he looked forward to seeing you, and whenever he held you, he did not want to let go. Your smile gave him butterflies, and your laugh made his cheeks flush. While the circumstances were less than ideal, he could not complain. You were truly the best thing in his life he had ever had.

A similar situation was in place for you as well, of course. Ever since you had been hospitalised, you spent your time filling the emptiness that consumed your heart. Nothing mattered for a long time, but you managed to stay somewhat positive throughout the grey. When Tsukki had arrived, however, he gave you positivity. You loved listening to him speak, whether it be about things such as his annoying classmates or rambles about dinosaurs. He was safe and warm and comforting, something you had never had the opportunity to obtain.

Placing his hand on the back of your head, your breath hitched as you read the situation. Closing your eyes, your faces got closer and closer. His lips brushed against yours and then-

Three loud knocks were heard at the door. 

You squeaked, pushing Tsukki away in panic. A voice sounded from the other side of the door.

“Tsukki! Are you there?”

It was Yamaguchi.

The blond sighted, walking over to the hall entrance you had escaped to. 

“If we stay quiet enough, he will probably leave.”

A second voice interrupted the peace.

“We know you're in there! Your location is on!”

His eyes widened. What was the tangerine doing here? He probably brought Kageyama with him as well. Tsukki rubbed his temples. 

“I’m busy. Go away.”

“Tsukki I know for a fact that's wrong! I will not hesitate to use the spare key!”

You looked at Kei fearfully as he shared a look of slight panic back. You did not want the first impression of you and Tsukki to be this suspicious. Tsukki, on the other hand, did not want his rather idiotic teamamtes tainting his soulmate. He leaned down and whispered into your ear.

“Go to my room and hide, I will try and get them to go away.”

You nodded, and turned to leave just as the door creaked open. Staying behind for a moment, you listened to the group of teens converse.

“What are you doing at my house? And why is Yachi-san of all people with you?”

Yachi?

She mentioned she was the manager for a sports team, but you had no clue it was the volleyball team. You thought she would go for something more traditional, such as basketball or baseball, but you pushed the thought aside. Peeking around the corner for just a moment, you felt saved. 

The group consisted of the mossy haired Yamacuchi, he was wearing just a t-shirt and jeans. You had seen a couple of photos of him before, and he radiated the same energy on film as he did in real life. The two other boys of the group you assumed were Kageyama and Hinata, the infamous first year duo that Tsukki seemed to have a growing frustration with. Finally, your saving grace, Yachi. She was in a pink sweater and a black skirt, looking adorable as usual. She looked uncomfortable in Tsukki’s house, as if she was completely out of her element.

“Kageyama and I have a practice test on Monday and we wanted to make sure we did good! You promised to help us and Yachi-san even offered to help too! Yamaguchi said you didn't do much until late afternoon, so we thought-”

“Now really isn't a good time, I'm kind of busy-”

“Doing what?” the redhead replied. “Yama-san said you were home alone.”

The blond glared at Yamaguchi, who shakily raised his hands up in attempts to protect himself.

“T-they kept pressuring me! I had no choice!”

Tsukki looked over at the hall to see you retreating to his bedroom. He sighed, there was no way Hinata and Kageyama were giving up now. 

“Fine. Come in.”

Down the hall, you could hear the constant chatter of Hinata excitingly looking around Tsukki’s house just as you had done the day before. You hoped he could stall for long enough for you to at least gather your things. Grabbing your phone, you slid under Tsukki’s bed for safe measure and dialed Yachi’s number. Hopefully she could help you out here.

After a few seconds, a muffled ‘excuse me, I have to take this’, and muffled footsteps were heard. Answering the call, you swore Yachi had the voice of an angel.

“Hey (Y/N), what’s up?”

You sighed.

“This is hard to explain, but walk down the hallway you're in right now and enter the second room to your left.”

“I don't understand, I’m studying with some members of my team right now-”

“Please, just trust me.”

“O-okay.”

The girl followed your orders, the pleading in your voice evident. Facing the room, she hesitantly opened the door. It seemed to be a bedroom, probably Tsukishima’s considering the circumstances. 

“I’m here, why am I here?”

The line went dead. She looked at her phone and sighed, turning to exit just the way she entered. Faint rustling caught her attention, however, and she turned around to see you escaping from under the bed.

“(Y/N)-chan? W-what are you doing here?”

You shook your head. 

“No time to explain, I need to get out without the guys noticing. Can you help me?”

She gave a shaky nod, and you gave her a quick hug in thanks.

“How are we even going to get you out though?”

You thought for a moment, and a plan was sprung. Tsukki’s room connects to a door outside, and outside there is a fence, outside of that fence there is a small space between the Tsukishima’s fence and their neighbors fence. It was time for some parkour. 

Despite looking frail, when giving you a leg up to get over the wood barrier that stood between you and safety, Yachi really pulled through. Gripping your hands on the top of the structure, you lifted yourself up and promptly fell forward, plummeting to the ground on the other side. Yachi called for you on the other side of the fence.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to get someone-”

“Yachi I’m fine, don't worry! We got one problem down, one more to go.”

Yachi nodded, she knew what she needed to do. There was no way you could walk, or roll, back to the hospital on your own. It was time for your girl bestie to save the day.

Wiping the dust off her skirt, she made her way back to Tsukishima’s room and opened the door, only to met with the man in question directly in front of her. She shuddered at his gaze.

“So youre the Yachi (Y/N) talks about.”

She nodded. 

“Ye-yea! She asked for help escaping, so leave it to me! I'm going to bring her back to the hospital now… so if you could tell the others that I had to leave that would be great.”

He nodded, swiftly turning around and leaving the room. The female breathed a sigh of relief. No matter what context, Tsukishima always seemed terrifying in her eyes. She shook her head, getting back to the task at hand. Making her way out of his room and down the hall, she put on her shoes, grabbing yours in the process, and made it out the door. She was met with you, standing behind a tall potted plant.

“Nice disguise.”

“Why thank you, I try my best with what I have. Speaking of which, there is no way I'm getting my wheelchair out of there right now.”

Yachi nodded, deep in thought. There was no way she could carry you, and the idea of you walking and possibly having an attack was not an option. Looking around the area, her eyes fell on an opportunity. 

Hinata seemed to bike everywhere, and when meeting up with her, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi, it was no exception. Lucky for them, it even had a basket. Picking up the aluminum object, Yachi silently thanked Hinata for being short, and got on. Not missing a beat, you hopped into the basket and tried your best to stay out of Yachi’s field of vision. 

You nodded, a smile growing on your face.

“You got this Yachi, let's ride.”

The group of boys had made it to Tsukki’s bedroom after what seemed like hours of stalling. On his way down the hall, Tsukki looked out a window to see you and Yachi, on Hinata's bike, racing down the street at a very unsafe speed. He sighed.

‘It's better than walking at least’


	10. Hate Yourself

“Im telling yall, it was absolutely wild. She seems so dainty, but she peddled me straight to the hospital! We may have almost crashed a few times into oncoming traffic, but what's important is that we made it.”

Kuroo gave you a questionnaire glance through the phone. 

“You know, it would be cool if you didn't have a story about almost dying every time you hop on call.”

You rolled your eyes at the raven haired captain, gaze turning to Bokuto instead.

“Bo you should like, beat up Kuroo for me for cyber bullying.”

The owl-haired ace nodded at your statement, but Akaashi interrupted. 

“As much as we care about you, (Y/N), I can't have Bokuto beating up Kuroo when we arrive at the camp. It would cause unnecessary tension between the teams. “

‘Speaking of camps,” Kuroo spoke up, “We have to get back to practice. Catch ya later, (Y/N)-chan~”

Giving their farewells, your three friends left facetime one by one. Like Tsukki, the three players were all going to the same training camp for the week. You decided not to tell the trio about Kei considering the circumstances. You knew Bokuto and Kuroo were the type to go out of their way to bother underclassmen you happened to know, and if Tsukki found out his harassment was caused by you? It would not be pretty. 

You hoped he had a good time, no matter how much he didn't like volleyball.

\---

Tsukishima felt conflicted.

Ever since your great escape from his home thanks to Yachi’s help, she gave the blond weird vibes compared to when they first met. Typically, she would shake like a leaf, avoiding his gaze due to some odd anxiety about her. Now, however, she just kept staring at him.

It was kind of unsettling. On the court, walking home with the team, in the halls, you name it. He was starting to mess up due to the constant attention on his figure, which meant he had to deal with the wrath of Daichi telling him to try harder. It was bothersome, there was no other way to put it.

During your adventures back to the hospital, you went through the back doors and secret entrances of the hospital per usual. As soon as Akari saw you, disheveled and on your feet, she flipped. She thanked Yachi for taking such good care of you, and returning you back, but also told her that ‘(Y/N) would not be taking visitors for the rest of the day’. The explanation you promised never came, and there was no way you were going to drop a bombshell like this over text or call. Sadly, exams kept the blond from visiting, and so she just kept looking at Tsukishima as if enough staring would give her the answer she wanted.

You had mentioned a Kei before, that he visited a lot ever since he accidentally walked into your room at one point, but that was so out of character for the boy Yachi just could not take it for face value. Besides, no normal friend would be hiding under your bed when their friends paid a surprise visit. She sighed, remembering how she had to make it back to Tsukishima’s house before Hinata noticed his bike being gone. Panic mode was honestly the best work out.

Soon enough, the bus the team was on stopped. They were finally at the camp they would be spending the rest of their week at. Yachi prayed the famous freshman duo would show up before the day's end. They had failed their finals, but were on the right track. With enough spirit, they would be back on the court in no time.

On the contrary, Tsukishima welcomed the peace that was not having the two first years around. While the rest of the team, mostly the second years, kept things rowdy, there was at least some sort of peace. Getting off the bus, he took off the headphones that had kept him company throughout the ride and joined the rest of the team as they unpacked their things. Ukai informed them that in around an hour, they would be joining the other teams for practice matches. Tsukki, being in the back of the group, held back before walking off with the rest of the team. Yachi was following Kiyoko, but was stopped by a tap on her shoulder. It was Tsukki.

The others didn't notice the blond duo lagging behind at first, and the fear filled aura that was Yachi in that moment. She prayed that Tsukishima wasn't mad at her for some reason.

“Why do you keep staring at me during practices?”

“I-um well, you see, haha..”

He sighed at the female’s nervous nature. He understood being intimidated, but was it that difficult to speak?

“It's about (Y/N), isn't it?”

The girl nodded, eyes staring intently at the ground as to avoid eye contact. The tall boy sighed once more, debating in his head what to say.

“I guess you deserve an explanation considering you got her out of the house without causing any problems. Thank you for that.”

She found the courage to look up.

“Anything for (Y/N)-chan! She doesn't get out much, so I would hate for her to be put in a situation where she was uncomfortable…”

“(Y/N) is someone very close to me.”

“Like a friend?” The girl asked. He shook his head.

Tsukki raised his sleeve, and Yachi’s eyes widened. 

“These were the first words she said to me, that's why she's important.”

Yachi shook her head.

“Your secrets are safe with me.I will say one thing though…”

Kei looked down at the girl quizzically.

“Treat her right, she needs it.”

With that, Yachi ran off to catch up with her fellow manager. Tsukki knew she would not spill any secrets, she understood the situation. Eventually Tsukki caught up with the team as well, and after brushing off some questions from his upperclassmen about what he was talking to the manager about, his headphones were on once more. 

\---

Karasuno had suffered some serious losses. 

Despite being only the first day, they had lost every single match they played against the four other schools attending the training camp. They put up a good fight per usual, pulling up with tricks and maneuvers the other teams never seemed to expect, but they still suffered in the end. From hill sprints, to receiving laps, no punishment gave them motivation to win. Even with the team's star freshman showing up halfway through the day, it was still no use.

Despite taking so many L’s, Karasuno held their heads high when eating dinner that night. Tsukki and Yamaguchi were disturbed at the sight of Hinata eating however.

“God, you're such a fatass.”

“mfh-hEY”

Hinata’s disapproval was muffled due to the sheer amount of rice stuffed in his mouth and Tsukki just laughed at the fact. Sitting down, he took a few bites of his food and sighed. The managers weren't half bad at cooking, but it was nothing to write home about. Pulling out his phone, he saw several messages from his one and only soulmate. Thank god he invested in a privacy screen because his teammates were nosy as hell.

(Y/N)

Tsukki!!!

Kei!! 

How was your day?

Did you shoot any baskets?

Score any home runs?

Tsukki

No

We literally lost every match

(Y/N)

Your team sux luv xx

You should use that brain of yours and hyper analyze the other teams movements

My sources say they are pretty good at their jobs

Tsukki

I'm scared to ask what you call a source

But I don't think I have the effort for that

It's just a club after all

(Y/N)

:(

You should be more excited about these things!!

I bet you're just sad about losing and are cyberbullying your teammates instead

Poor Hinata probs already got attacked by your anger

Tsukki

He has

But thats just because he's short

And he has no manners

Not because of me being mad

I'm not mad btw

(Y/N)

Sure you aren't

Salty-shima

One day you're gonna get bullied

I can ask my homies there to bully you 

Tsukki

Do you mean the volleyball guys from that group chat?

Are they actually at this camp

(Y/N)

Yep :)

Tsukki

Please don't tell them to bully me

Thats a lot of work

I have to go

(Y/N)

Bye Tsukki!!

Do something to redeem yourself

So I won't expose you

:))

Tsukki sighed, shoving his phone back into his pocket and continuing eating. Everyone around him was laughing, talking, eating, and generally enjoying themselves. Looking to his side,however, Kei saw a startled Yamaguchi staring at him.

“Who were you texting?”

Tsukki turned back to his food.

“It isn't important.”

“Will you at least tell me what you were talking about with Yachi earlier? She was shaking like a leaf next to you. Kyoko had to tell the second years not to interrupt your talk.”

“She was apologizing for leaving my house so early when you guys so rudely interrupted my afternoon.”

Yamaguchi sighed, closing his eyes.

“I know you don't like Hinata and Kageyama, and that you have been acting strange lately, but I don't see what you could be doing in an empty house all by yourself.”

This string of confident commentary was typically unusual for Yamaguchi, but considering Tsukki was a childhood friend, it made sense as to why he could act in such a way.

“I’ll tell you one day, but the time isn't right at the moment. Understand I wouldn't lie to you for no reason though, Yamaguchi.”

Standing up, the blond took his tray and excused himself from the table. The rest of the team looked over at Yamaguchi who just shrugged in response. He was back making some serious mental notes to solve the mystery that was his best friend. 

Walking out of the lunchroom, Tsukki let his mind wander. He would love to tell Yamaguchi about you, but he also knew the boy had a problem with keeping secrets. His intentions were good, but it just was not something that was in the cards at the moment. Besides, he has no clue how he would even tell him about having a soulmate. Telling Yachi was simple, but she also deserved an explanation and was friends with you. To the others, however, he was known as a mean, tall, smart guy who did not care much about anything. You made him vulnerable, and being vulnerable to people never got him anywhere good in the past. 

“Hey you, Karasuno! With the glasses!”

Tsukki looked over to see three guys in the entrance of one of the practice gyms. One he knew as Kuroo, the names of the other two had slipped his mind. 

“Will you jump some blocks for us?”

Tsukki sighed. “Sorry, but I'm done for the night.”

The one with white and black hair whined.

“But there's no point spiking without a blocker!”

“I’m sorry, but seriously, I'm done for the night. Find someone else to block for you.”

Past memories flashed through his head as he exited the gym. Making his way back to the dorms, he prayed he would at least get peace sleeping. Slipping on his headphones, he escaped once more.

He hoped you were listening along with him.


	11. Birds Dont Sing

Oya Oya?

(Y/N)

How is training camp going for y’all

I have a feeling Akaashi is dying

Akaashi you good?

Akaashi

I’m fine (Y/N)

Thank you for asking

Bo-Blade

What would make you think Akaashi was dead?!?!

(Y/N)

Because he's surrounded by people like you all day

No offense

Just seems draining for someone on the quiet side

Cat

Pretty sure he's used to it by now

Having to deal with the idiots on his team?

I don't know how he does it

Bo-Blade

(Y/N) I think I'm going to fulfill your wish and beat him up!!!

Me and my team are not idiots!!!

Akaashi

No fighting allowed

We have to go now, breakfast

Ttyl

(Y/N)

Did he really just use ttyl?

Cat

Lmao yea

Ttyl (Y/N)

Bo-Blade 

Ttyl!!!

You smiled down at your phone, burying yourself deeper into your borrowed hoodie and sighing. Now that people were forced to be awake, you could bother your friends in the early hours of the morning. You would rather have them close by, you did miss Tsukki and Yachi deeply, but the early morning was a special time for you. A special time for special people. 

You clicked on Tsukki’s contact next, almost automatically sending your usual arsenal of spam good morning text, but stopped yourself. Taking a quick photo, you sent it with a simple smile. You knew he would love it.

You were wearing his hoodie, after all.

When escaping the blond’s house a while back, in the haste that was grabbing clothes and leaving, you had accidentally taken a hoodie of his that was lying on his chair. Sure, Karasuno had tracksuits, but no one ever talked about how comfy their hoodies are. It was over sized and soft on your frame, a deep grey/black color, and it smelled just like Tsukki’s house. That may sound weird to think, however compared to the constant disinfectant smell the hospital gave off, this was a definite improvement.

If you could not have Tsukki, you could at least have his hoodie, right?

\--- 

The day went fast for all the volleyball teams at camp. Early mornings accompanied by training, eating, training, eating again, more training, more eating, and sleep. It was a simple routine, but for Tsukki, his mind was clouded. 

Ever since the night before, with the Nekoma and Fukurodani guys, his mind was clouded with memories of his past. His childlike trust in his brother, his admiration, and the eventual downfall. He was beginning to think that perhaps he should not put so much effort into volleyball. What was the point if he was just going to get disappointed once more? Karasuno was not going to be going anywhere with these powerhouse teams in the way, and once the third years graduate, all chances of success would be gone. 

He went through the entire day with this mindset, playing subpar games with the other teams and getting punished for losses per usual. He was just one player in one club, what difference did he really make?

Despite mediocre work, by dinner Tsukki was tired. He had slightly more energy compared to yesterday, but that did not change his state. Once more he sat in the dining hall silently as the others conversed around him. With his headphones on, he escaped into music, trying his best to think about anything else but volleyball. He did not even put effort into bullying Hinata, which was unusual. Picking at his food, it did not take long before he grew uninterested and excused himself, some time alone in the dark would help him get his head straight. Bidding his farewell to his team, he made his way outside.

Tsukki felt like soulmates had some sort of telekinesis going on, because you always seemed to call at either the worst or best times. He looked at your contact photo and smiled, answering without a second thought.

“Tsukki! Is this a good time? I thought calling would be better than texting considering the only voices you get to hear are from the teams.”

The boy let out a sigh.

“You're not wrong, you would never understand the pain of constantly being around volleyball players.”

“Tsukki! I live in a hospital room! Of course I don't! I'm surprised you're this fed up only two days in. Then again, you're always fed up with your team.”

“It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to deal with the first and second years. They're so loud, and shameless as well. It's almost an embarrassment to even be playing with them.”

Tsukki at this point was paying no attention to where he was walking . Your voice had the blond’s full attention. You gave a small hum in agreement.

“Oh! I added some songs to the playlist recently, you should give them a listen~ I’m sure your headphones are being put through some serious abuse at the moment.”

“Yes, they are. I just hope they don't break, that would-”

“HEY KARASUNO!”

Tsukki froze in place and looked over at the voice that was yelling his name. Wandering aimlessly had brought him to the same gym he was at the night before, and the same three players stood in its doorway, eager to seduce the blond into blocking for them.

“Tsukki, are you still there?”

“Yea sorry, some guys keep asking me to block for them. I said no yesterday, I don't know what they're expecting from me tonight.”

“GLASSES, GET OVER HERE!”

The Fukurodani one seemed persistent. Tsukishima made his way over towards the group despite his better judgement.

“Finally,” the bedhead one sighed, “We thought you went deaf or something. Can you block for us?”

You could not help but hear the conversation and giggle.

“My answer hasn't changed, so if you will excuse me, I am done for the night.”

“Kei~ You should block for them! They could teach you something! I saw this go down in that volleyball anime I'm watching, you could be a main character!”

“I'll talk to you later, (Y/N).”

“Wait Kei don't hang up-”

His finger hit the red hang up button, his full attention was on the three individuals in front of him.

“Who was that?” the Nekoma captain asked, “You got a girlfriend or something, blondie?”

“I would've never guessed! He’s so mean!” Fukurodani added.

“(Y/N) isn't my girlfriend, not that it concerns you anyways.”

Nekoma spoke once more.

“(Y/N)? Are you really the guy from Karasuno she talks about?”

Tsukki's eyes widened. Out of all people you could be added accidentally in a group chat with, it was these idiots? He put names to faces now, and he could also tell this would take a lot more time then he originally anticipated. The setter of the group, Akaashi, spoke up.

“He does match the description she gave us.”

Bokuto looked at Tsukki with shock in his eyes.

“Wow! I never knew such a nice girl would put up with such a buzzkill!”

“You gotta practice with us now, for (Y/N)’s sake.” Kuroo added, “It would be a shame if we had to tell her you decided to selfishly decline, especially since your senpai’s are graciously offering their support.”

“I don't want to, but I do have a question for you all.”

The trio looked at the boy quizzically.

“Why do you all put so much effort into volleyball? It's just a club activity after all”

“Well for us, volleyball is more,” Kuroo shrugged, “It's important to us.”

“Exactly!” Bokuto shouted, Akaashi nodding along with his teammate’s statement, “say glasses, do you have fun when you play volleyball?”

He thought for a moment. “No, not really.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe you don't like it because you suck? I've been playing volleyball for a long time, I've been to nationals, and I'm in the top five spikers in Japan! But only recently have I found volleyball actually fun to play.”

Kuroo nodded. “He has a fair point. It seems like just a club activity for a while, but eventually you reach this point of realization. It could be from anywhere, but in that moment, you will feel the true meaning of playing volleyball. To reach that you have to continue to play, and suck less, of course.”

The blond nodded, looking down at his shoes. They did have a valid point, but the idea of finding a ‘point of realization’ for volleyball seemed far fetched. He bowed slightly.

“Thank you for your time, I will be leaving now.”

His escape was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. 

“Now that we answered your question, we have two reasons for you to play for us! You have to pay us back somehow, after all.”

“Hey! What are you guys doing?”

The trio, plus Tsukki, looked to the door to see Hinata and Lev poking their heads in the door. Kuroo’s Cheshire grin returned.

“Perfect, now we have enough players for three on three!”

It was going to be a long night.

\---

Oya Oya?

(Y/n)

You're telling me Tsukki actually stayed??

He accepted his main character moment omg

The plot!! The character development!!!

Akaashi

He did

I think he learned a few things too

Bo-Blade

Yea!! I think so too!!

He's lucky he has us team captains (plus Akaashi) To help him!!

Aren't we the coolest?

(Y/N)

Lmao yea

Good job guys!!

Thanks for helping out a homie

Cat

I can't believe he was the Karasuno guy you were talking about though

No offense but youre like, a flower

And glasses is a winter frost

He will just kill you in the end

(Y/N)

True

Our circumstances are odd, but I wouldn't have it any other way!!

Oh btw don't tell the rest of the team about me

They don't know I exist lol

Akaashi

That seems counterproductive

(Y/n)

Just use it as more leverage to get him to practice more with you

I'm just waiting for the right time to introduce myself

And to talk about how we met

It's going to be a lot to explain

Bo-Blade

I thought you guys met by him walking into your hospital room??

How is that complicated??

(Y/N)

I'll tell you another day, Bo

I gotta sleep though, and you guys should too

To quote Akaashi, ttyl

Cat

TTYL you guys

Bo-Blade

Ttyl!

Akaashi

Goodnight, (Y/N)-chan

Ttyl

It was later than you usually stayed up. The clear skies allowed the full moon to be in view, flooding your hospital with a dull blue light. The flowers in the courtyard had retracted into buds, and the hospital was silent.

You smiled to yourself, happy Tsukki was starting to be led deeper down the path of volleyball. He would have his wake up moment soon, you were sure of it. He was a freshman and already a starter for being a blocker, which was impressive in itself. Karasuno sucked, but you had a feeling that would not be a trend for much longer. Looking back down at your phone, a new message appeared that made your heart flutter.

Tsukki

Sorry I did not check my messages earlier, I was busy

You look cute

A flush spread over your face.

(Y/N)

Thanks Tsukki, ily!!

Tsukki

Ily too

Sweet dreams

Despite being alone, a smile broke out on your face. Your heart was pounding, your mind happy, and your stomach full of butterflies. A sudden wave of dizziness hit you like a spell, and the sound of your vitals machine started to go off in a panic. You sighed, before lying on the bed and drifting out of consciousness.

No matter how long you did well, everything always fell back to square one.


	12. Lovers Rock

“You had another attack?”

It had been two weeks since the training camp in Tokyo ended, and Tsukishima had finally found time to visit since then. While his friends no longer needed help studying, they were still prepping for spring tournaments early with lots of practice and practice matches. Besides, his brother was starting to be suspicious of him leaving the house so often, so covering his tracks was a must. You nodded sadly.

“I was going to ask my mom if I could actually go out and do things with my friends soon too. Sneaking out of the hospital was risky enough as it was, but now she has me on lock down.”

Tsukki sighed. He knew how much this was affecting you, despite the smile you always put up. You wanted to be normal, but so far, your mother had stifled any normalcy from your life besides school and the one friend she knew you had. Leaning over, Tsukki put his hand atop of yours, brushing his thumb back and fourth as a gesture of comfort. 

“Did you at least listen to the artists I put on the playlist? I felt like they fit the vibe.”

“You keep adding a lot of western artists. They're not bad, but I have no clue what they are saying half the time.”

You nodded.

“You know, I don't think English classes in schools help a lot in practical English. It's kinda weird being able to recite my favorite vegetable but not understanding a word from the songs we listen to.”

“Well not all of it is gibberish, I can understand some of what they are trying to say.”

You crossed your arms in a huff, Tsukki having a small smirk on his face.

“Stop flexing your smart people skills on me!”

“Unlike you, I spend my free time doing things that actually aid my future.”

“Nerd.”

“Nerd is better than wasting my life away watching bad sports anime.”

“You're quick to judge, Mr, ‘volleyball is just a club’.”

Tsukki gave a sarcastic laugh in response, making you blush. He was cute when he laughed.

“Oh? Flustered now are we? I’m flattered.”

“Shut up, I will not hesitate to break you.”

He quirked an eyebrow.

“And how will you do that?”

“I don't know,” you responded, rubbing your thumb on your chin in thought, “maybe like.. I don't know… THIS-”

With one swift motion, you tried, and failed, to push Tsukishima off of the bed. His reflexes were quick, however, and it took no time at all to grab your wrists and pin them by the sides of your head. He laughed.

“You think I'm that stupid? I lived with an older brother, and older siblings beat you up for fun.”

“Ha ha ha. You think you have the upper hand? You are but a fool, Kei.”

He leaned in closer, faces now inches apart. Realizing the situation, a blush spread on Tsukki’s cheeks, but it was short lived. Once you saw that pink hue, you knew he was off his guard. With a smirk, you brought your head forward, smashing your forehead against his. He lost balance, letting go of your wrists and falling backwards. Hopping up from the bed, you skipped in a circle in front of the now injured boy.

“Im free~ Im free~”

He sighed, rubbing his head and wincing.

“I think you gave me brain damage, man your skull is thick.”

You simply continued skipping.

“Good~ now our intelligence is matched. Welcome to the world of being a dumbass!”

Lifting his hand from his forehead, he could not help but smile at your happy demeanor. You were wearing his hoodie once again, along with some pajama shorts and fluffy socks. Casual wear was all that you seemed to dress in, but in Tsukki’s eyes, you never failed to look beautiful. Glancing around the room, avoiding the gaze of the cardboard cutouts that still lingered against your room’s walls, he took a look at the clock.

“Sorry (Y/N), I have to leave.”

“Really? It's only 11 though..”

“Spring finals remember? Everyone is giving it their best shot this year.”

You nodded, your smile replaced by a pout. As he stood up, you grabbed his waist and pulled the blond into a hug. Pulling away, you gazed into each other's eyes for just a moment. His golden eyes always seemed to pull you in, but reality pulled you out. 

“Oh! I know your team doesn't know I exist, but I made you all friendship bracelets!”

He looked at you, deadpan, as you handed the boy a small pink bag. Inside it held several orange, white, and black beaded bracelets, each having a number that corresponded with a jersey number. 

“You know I can't give these to them, right?”

You shook your head.

“Just give them to Yachi and tell her to give them out! I was going to give them to her when she visited, but she's in college prep classes too and hasn't found the time to visit yet. I trust you will be a faithful messenger.”

He nodded, stuffing the small bad into his pant pocket. Giving him one last hug, Tsukki bid you farewell. 

Despite your smile, Kei could not help but be worried. He truly hoped your attack was as minor as you made it seem.

\---

“Yachi-San, do you have a minute?”

As the boys arrived at the gym one by one, they all made their way to the club room almost immediately to change before getting started with stretches. Yachi, putting down the water bottles she was carrying, looked up at the boy.

“Whats up?”

She had grown used to the taller blond’s presence after the incident at camp. She grew used to his aura surprisingly quickly considering how nervous she was with the rest of the team. Something about knowing a personal detail about him, a detail only she knew, made it easier. She watched as the boy pulled out a pink bag from his pocket. He held it out, and gingerly, Yachi took it from his grasp.

“(Y/N) made bracelets for the team. They don't know she exists, though, so she wanted you to give them out in her place.”

She smiled and opened the bag, digging through the mess of beads. She stopped and pulled one out, handing it to Tsukki. He looked at the object, his jersey number, and the heart beads you specifically added just for him. He blushed before shoving it in his pocket once more.

“Thanks.”

As the rest of the team got dressed, Tsukki included, he watched the teams eyes sparkle at the sight of their bracelets. Yachi blushed as everyone thanked her. Some hugged her, such as Hinata, while others cried of happiness, such as Tanaka and Nishinoya. Surprisingly, you had even made bracelets for both managers, the coach, everyone. Yukai seemed especially baffled at his, putting it on his wrist before crossing his arms. 

“Hey Tsukishima, where's your bracelet?”

Hinata's question silenced the rowdy group of boys.

“How does it feel to be rejected, Tsukishima?”

Kei glared at the individual who gave the comment, that individual being Kageyama, and sighed.

“How does it feel to be rejected by Shiritorizawa? She already gave me my bracelet dumbass.”

Hinata held the bluenette back as he tried his best to fight Tsukki, leaving him and Yamaguchi laughing at his failing attempts to get free.

“Tsukishima, stop bullying Kageyama. Kageyama, calm down. Everyone back to practice!”

The team gave out a cohesive ‘hai’ as they began their usual warm up. The positive vibe in the room came back despite the small dispute between the two first years. As practice progressed, everyone seemed more energetic than usual.

Who knew a few beads could make such a difference.

\---

Practice came and went per usual, and another day had come and gone with it. It was another case of being dragged to walk home with the team, and Tsukki was annoyed per usual. He just wanted to go home, maybe eat some dinner, and do homework. Being the crafty boy he was, he used the obvious excuse of having to get home immediately for a ‘family dinner’ to escape.

“But Tsukki, you always eat dinner in your room-”

The blond covered his friend's mouth before he was exposed, and quickly excused both him and Yamaguchi from practice. Getting changed in the locker room, Tsukki slipped on the custom bracelet you had made absentmindedly. Grabbing his things, both him and his friend made their way down their usual route home.

As the boys walked under the familiar glow of the streetlamps overhead, a comfortable silence fell on the two. Tsukki liked this about Yamaguchi. He had a tendency to say the wrong things a lot, but when they were alone, Yamaguchi knew when and what to say. Breathing in the fresh air that surrounded the two, Tsukki lifted his headphones from his neck to his ears. The western artists you had added to the playlist weren't half bad, and it was only a matter of time before Tsukki started to play them more and more. Tadashi, noticing the sudden movement, turned his head to look at his friend. His eyes drifted from the headphones to Tsukki’s wrist, noticing Yachi’s homemade bracelet. It seemed normal at first, just colored beads and a jersey number, but there was something else that was different from the rest.

Heart beads.

His eyes widened and his breath hitched. 

“Tsukki, is Yachi-san why you've been acting so weird lately?”

Tsukki hesitated putting his headphones on, before putting them back around his neck.

“No? I haven't been acting strange at all lately.”

The surprise in Tadashi’s eyes was soon replaced with frustration. He did not often get mad at people, especially Tsukki, but this was an exception. It was an exception because it was a blatant lie. 

It took a moment for Yamaguchi to process his emotions before speaking.

“I’m not dumb!”

“What do you mean?”

His response just made Tadashi more angry.

“ It makes sense, you and Yachi-san being a thing, and you think I’m stupid enough to believe a lie as shallow as that? You said you wouldn't lie to me for stupid reasons!”

Tsukki paused, and both boys looked at each other. Yamaguchi never got mad, like ever. Tsukki understood, but was confused at the same time. 

“I don't understand what you're mad about. There's nothing going on between me and Yachi-san.”

The greenette’s hand formed fists, shaking slightly. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Then what about the texting in class? You never text people, much less in class, and the phone call from the other day? What about when Yachi and you disappeared from studying at your house, and Yachi ‘suddenly having to go home’? What about you, pulling her aside at training camp? How about the fact that you're always ‘busy’ and sneaking around us? She's always watching you at practice, and it's all tied together by the fact that your bracelet has hearts on it, and she gave it to you before us, it's obvious! It's obvious to any who pays attention, the others haven't but I have. I just don't understand why you would keep something like this from me!”

Tsukishima looked down at his friend. Angry tears were starting to form in his eyes, but he wiped them away before they could fall. The blond did not know how he would respond to this. He did not think the little white lies he had been saying were affecting his friend this much. Ever since Tsukki saved Yamaguchi from the bullies that harassed him, they had opened up about everything with each other, no matter what embarrassing secrets Yamaguchi would say accidentally in conversations. They were best friends after all, and best friends weren't supposed to keep secrets.

It was time for the truth.

“I… it isn't Yachi.”

The mossy haired boy stared intently into his friends eyes.

“Then what is it? What else could it possibly be, Tsukki?”

Tsukki was not good with words at times like these. When people were angry, he usually just teased them until he was either forced to stop or the other party was restrained. This was real anger, and real concern from one of the few people that cared for him. Looking at the location, and checking the time, he sighed. 

“Follow me, I will show you.”

It was time for you to meet Yamaguchi.


	13. Daughter of a Cop

Tadashi had no clue what to expect when Tsukki said he would ‘show him’ the secret he had been hiding for months.

The walk to wherever Tsukki was going was tense, the atmosphere heavy. All logical answers pointed to Tsukishima having some fling with Yachi. That was completely fine in Tadashi’s eyes, a little odd considering their clashing personalities, but okay. What was not okay was the constant lies. Yamaguchi intended on giving the blond time to open up naturally, but it had been months. He was given time, and it was clear he had no intention of telling him the truth up until this point.

They had been walking for a couple minutes, maybe fifteen, before the blond made a turn that just puzzled Tadashi even more. Walking through the front gates, the greenette wondered why they were in a hospital of all places. Walking in, the front desk workers gave Tsukki a wave, and the boy gave a wave back. He seemed awfully familiar with the building, knowing exactly where the elevators were and what hallways to go down. A couple of doctors even gave the boys a wave. 

“Tsukishima! You're usually not here this late.”

A nurse had stopped the boys in the quiet halls of the 3000 ward. The blond nodded.

“Yes, I brought a friend with me today. Is she still awake?”

The nurse nodded, black curls bouncing up and down as she did so.

“Surprisingly yes. She's usually knocked out by now, I'm starting to think the two of you have telekinesis or something.”

She?

Tsukki laughed with the woman before giving the two boys a nod and continuing down the halls, heels clacking against the linoleum as she walked. After another minute of walking, the boys approached a door. Pushing it open, Yamaguchi was met with no typical hospital room. There were fairy lights strung up on the ceiling, giving the room a soft orange glow. There were three anime cutouts leaning against the wall, next to a Swedish fish with a thumbtack through its stomach.

Because Tsukki was so tall, Yamaguchi could not see who was in the room at first. A feminine voice broke the silence.

“Hey Kei! Did your team like the bracelets? I worked super hard on them so you better have given them to Yachi-”

Your rambles stopped when you noticed the boy behind Tsukishima coming into view. Stepping out from behind his friend, the greenettes eyes widened.

A girl with (E/C) eyes and (HC), (H/L) hair sat under a flowery comforter in the bed in front of them. She was wearing a Karasuno boys volleyball club hoodie, and radiated positive energy. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she stood up and jumped towards Tadashi, wrapping the boy in a tight hug.

Yamaguchi had no clue what to expect when going into a hospital of all things, and definitely did not know how to react when you hugged him. He looked at Tsukishima for some sort of help, but was met by a smirking blond. 

“You must be Yamaguchi! I've heard so much about you!”

Pulling away, you looked the boy in the eyes and gave him a closed eye smile. Motioning to the corner of the room, both Tsukki and Tadashi took a seat on the futon that had shown up in your room.

“Do you like the futon? It was another ‘sorry you almost died’ gift from my mom.”

Tsukki nodded.

“It's comfortable.”

You looked over at Tadashi, taking a seat on your bed. 

“And you! I didn't expect to meet you this soon!”

Tadashi, snapping out of his daze, looked between you and Tsukki confused.

“Tsukki who is she?”

Sighing, Kei raised his shirt sleeve to reveal his soulmate tattoo. You smiled, showing him yours as well.

“Don't take candy, Don't get in someone's car. Don't let anybody touch you

No matter who they are.”

Tsukki spoke first, the words that were etched in your skin, in a sing-song tone. You completed the lyric without missing a beat.

“The police are at your door, Turns out the killer was your neighbor.”

“Yamaguchi, this is (Y/N) (L/N), my soulmate.”

Tadashi was at a loss for words.

\---

“So you made the bracelets?”

You nodded.

“Then how do you know Yachi?”

You smiled.

“My mom knows her mom, so they set us up to be friends. It's not weird though, we actually like each other. She's helped me a lot. When you guys came over for that surprise study date a couple weeks back it was rough trying to get out of Kei’s house, Yachi even rode me back to the hospital in the basket of Hinata's bike! She's the sweetest.”

Yamaguchi was silent for a moment, it was evident gears were turning in his head as he put two and two together.

You were the reason he was constantly busy, you were the reason he was always on his phone, you were the reason he was acting suspicious with Yachi, why Kei’s bracelet had hearts. It all made sense now that he really thought about it.

He watched the way you two interacted, it was peculiar to him. Tsukki was a hard person to get along with, but despite being opposites, you bounced off of each other in conversation perfectly. The way the two of you looked at each other made it clear there was some obvious chemistry between you as well. The rest of visiting hours was spent talking about whatever came to mind, but it was mostly about anime and volleyball. You were curious about the team, and unlike Tsukki, Yamaguchi was not shy when it came to details. He spilled some serious tea about some players, all of which Tsukki scolded him for, and you promised to keep a secret.

Eventually, the familiar Akari entered the room to break to the boys that visiting hours were over. Getting up, you gave the boys a farewell.

“It was nice meeting you Yamaguchi! I hope I will see more of you in the future.”

Exiting the room, both Tadashi and Tsukki were back in silence. It was a lot less tense this time, Yamaguchi did not know if he could take more tense atmospheres, but he broke the quiet between the two of them.

“I’m sorry I got mad at you Tsukki.”

The blond shook his head.

“It was wrong of me to keep her from you all this time. I didn't want the team to know about her, but you're not just part of the team.”

The greenette nodded.

“I'm glad you think so. I promise I will keep this under wraps, but actually this time! Even if they try and interrogate me I wont say a word!”

Tsukki smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, laughing a little at his faithfulness.

“I wanted you to meet her soon anyways. I just didn't want you accidentally saying something, but I trust you won't.”

“A soulmate is a special thing, this is a serious secret for you!”

Tsukishima flinched a little when Yamaguchi said the word ‘soulmates’, but he did not notice. It felt a little cruel now that he thought about it. He had met you so young, an uncommon occurrence for sure, but Yamaguchi did not have that luck.

Both boys tried to forget the cut red string that trailed from Tadashi’s finger.

\---

Another week had passed, and you were still shocked that Tsukki let you meet Yamaguchi.

Over text he explained in more detail that he thought him and Yachi were together, and that he got mad over the lies Tsukki was telling, so he decided it was finally time to meet you. He was sworn to secrecy, so you were ‘safe’ from the rest of the team for now.

Currently, you were regaling the story to Yachi, who finally found time to visit amongst the chaos.

“Wow, I had no clue Yamaguchi-san really thought that. He’s more observant than I thought.”

You nodded.

“Yea, he is surprisingly. He reminds me of you a lot, very nervous at first.”

She blushed slightly at your words, she never thought of it like that. She was just scared of everyone, Yamaguchi seemed to be more on the anxiety side of things. 

“On another note, how have you been? You haven't visited in awhile and I want to make sure you're doing all good.”

“I've been doing good actually! The volleyball team has taught me to be a lot more confident in myself. I even had the courage to stand up to my mom!”

You smiled at the bubbly girl in front of you as she explained her adventure with Hinata, about being firm in joining the team as a manager. Volleyball did seem to change her attitude for the best, even if she was scared of strangers still.

“Maybe I should take a page out of your book and stand up to my mom. That way I don't have to sneak out of the hospital to act like a normal human being.”

“Why aren't you more open with your mother anyways? Considering she's one of the few people you have.”

You sighed.

“I know what you mean. I really want to tell her about Tsukki and the groupchat. I want to tell her about going out and all this other stuff but she doesn't get it.”

The blond tilted her head.

“How so?”

“Well, when I was young she was pretty lenient. I went to school, cooked by myself, had friends, the whole nine yards. When I was put in the hospital, she just kept getting more and more protective every time I had an attack. Not to mention my dad decided to just… disappear halfway through my life. She's scared of losing me, I know that much, but I don't know how to tell her that keeping me here constantly is awful. As for the boys, I don't think she would be too pleased with me hanging out with them either.”

Yachi had no clue how to respond. She had no clue how you felt, but she did know what it was like to have a mother with questionable actions. For her, it just meant she was always alone, and in a twisted way, it was the same for you too. There was little the blond could do to help, but that did not mean she could not try.

“Hey, how about a sleepover?”

You looked at Yachi, somewhat confused. Did she not pick up on the whole ‘my mom is scared I will die’ bit? Yachi recognized the confused look on your face and elaborated.

“I mean, she approved of me as your friend. If you tell her we will be in a safe environment, inside, no physical activity, don't you think she will think you're safe? You've known me for awhile, and with the right words, she may let you.”

You thought for a moment. The idea of confronting your mother was absolutely terrifying, especially since just a few weeks ago you had an attack, but freedom did sound pretty good. It was time for you to stop being stuck in the same room all the time. You were a teenager, and while you did have a condition, that should not stop you from being normal.

The idea of having your first girl only sleepover made you excited. It was too good to pass up.

“Yachi I will try my best, it may take a minute, but we will be having that sleepover.”

Your friend smiled. You deserved the break, after all.

How were you going to break this to your mother? You had no clue.


	14. Pantyhose

“So you're really going to ask her?”

You hummed into the phone, leaving back on your oh so comfortable futon.

“Yep, I called her to ask if we could talk, she should be getting here any moment now. I'm really scared, but I'm not about to be a bitch and not ask.”

The scared part was true, the bitch part was debatable. Your breaths were shallow, your heart was pumping, and the only thing keeping you grounded at the moment was Tsukki. He could tell you were beyond nervous over the phone, your voice said it all, but you sincerely hoped you would not back out at the last second.

“I wish you luck, you should have the right to leave that room. You are your own person, after all.”

“Yep! I may be kind of dumb sometimes, but I still have thoughts and emotions! I will not stop until she says yes-”

“Say yes to what?”

Your eyes widened and you turned around to see your mother leaned against the door frame of your hospital room. She got up from her spot, making her way to the futon you were seated on. 

“I'll call you back.”

You hastily hung up the phone as your mother sat down. Hands shaky, you thought about what you were going to say.

“Who was that?”

“Umm…”

You debated your response, truth or lie?

“A friend of mine.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“You mean Yachi-san?”

Your frozen frame was a good enough answer to her question, but you still had to give a verbal response, much to your dismay.

“No. She walked into my hospital room a few months back and we kept in touch…”

Your mother sighed as you shakily laughed through your nervousness. Thank god you told her Tsukki was a female, because her response would have been a lot worse.

“Is this what you wanted to talk about? I'm not mad that you made a friend, but you should have told me sooner. It isn't good to keep things from me, she could be dangerous for all I know-”

“Mom I want to have a sleepover with Yachi.”

The older woman stopped, looking at you with disbelief.

“(Y/N) you know that isn't safe. You just had an attack a few weeks ago, and you want to go to a sleepover across the city? You should already know the answer is no.”

Tears welled up in your eyes, but you looked at the ground in an attempt to hide them. You were never good with confrontation, and your shaky arguments would never work against your mothers matter-of-fact tone, especially if you were so emotional when making them. You gave a short nod, and she stood up.

“It was nice seeing you but I must get back to work now. Please just stick with having Yachi-san visit during visiting hours, it's for the best. Talk to your other friend too, I simply just have to meet her.”

You stopped.

Yachi was the reason you had the courage to ask, the one who had really given you confidence. She had the power to stick up to her mother even though she was terrified. She had elaborated that Hinata had largely helped her with her attempt, but you had both her and your soulmate to back you up if you really needed it. This time, you could not just take no as an answer.

“Wait.”

Your mother turned around.

“What now?”

“I… I know.”

The older woman sighed, sitting back down next to you. 

“Know what? That it's a terrible idea?”

You shook your head, wiping away the few tears that remained on your face.

“I know how hard it is for you. Your husbands gone, your kid could die at any moment, and you have a huge responsibility at work. I know why you're so protective and you have reason to be, but have you ever thought about how I’ve felt?”

She looked at you stunned. You had never had an outburst like this. You continued.

“I'm stuck in the same room every single day, doing the same things over and over again. The only people you ever let me talk to were you and Akari, and it was only this year when I finally got friends my age. I'm tired of being trapped here. I know I have an illness, I know that it will never leave, but I think despite that I have the right to be at least a little bit normal!”

The room was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. 

Your mother had thought about how you felt in your current situations, but it was evident she did not think in the same way as you did. You had always been more quiet and reserved, and despite knowing you were somewhat uncomfortable being stuck in the same room everyday, she assumed you could take it for her sake. It was selfish of her to think like that, and she realized that now. 

Your illness made it dangerous to go anywhere. Without immediate medical attention, something as innocent as taking a walk could turn into you being close to death. No matter what they tried, it never helped, so the safest option was keeping you confined. That was not living, though, it was just existing.

It was just one sleepover with Yachi, a girl whom she trusted, and her apartment was close to a hospital considering it was in a more populated area. She sighed.

“Fine, you can have your sleepover.”

\---

Rolling up to Yachi’s house was surreal. 

You had been out before, but it was only with Tsukki, and you didn't really do much besides burn food and almost kiss. With Yachi, however, you were in a city area. It was a little more difficult getting to her house considering the amount of people and your wheelchair, however one subway ride and a couple miles later, you had arrived safe and sound.

By the time you got there, it was around noon. Yachi’s mother was out of town per usual, so she used her cooking skills to make a fantastic lunch for the two of you. You watched intently as she made just simple rice balls, but you swore up and down they were the best you had ever had. It was true, but the modest blond insisted that it was just flattery. Something about the sticky white rice, the mayo tuna, and the salty seaweed put you under a spell.

“So… what do you want to do?”

You shrugged, sinking deep into the extremely comfy couch Yachi had in her living room. Lunch had ended, and now the two of you were left with nothing to do. You felt as if you were being seduced by sleep on that couch, every second on it tempted to give into your desires of one fat nap. You stood up straight and shook your head.

“I'm really up for anything. I've never had a sleepover where I'm not like… breaking any rules.”

That was a lie. Your mother specifically said not to go outside, and she was also under the assumption that Yachi’s mother was home. Lucky for you, Her mother was a g and was covering for you.

‘Every girl needs freedom’

That's what she told you, and honestly, you had no complaints.

“What if we went out?”

You looked at the girl. Despite all the excitement of leaving, and the journey to her home, you did not really think much about going out. Everything you ever had the option to do could be done in solitude, and it had been such a long time that you didn't really know what to do when going out with your friend besides the typical cliches.

“What would we even do?”

She thought for a moment before smiling, almost as if a light bulb went off in her head.

“We should go shopping!”

“Shopping?”

She nodded, still smiling.

“You always wear the same casual clothes! It would be fun picking some stuff out that's outside of your comfort zone. Besides, my mom gave me her card so we could have fun, so why not?”

It was your turn to smile.

“Let's do it!”

\---

Shopping was wild.

You had always bought things online, and sometimes you were thankful things ended up that way. Specifically for the fact that you terrified at the idea of interacting with sales people as you shopped alone. With Yachi, however, the uncomfortable experience you were bracing for never came. As she pushed you down the streets of a nearby town (you both took the subway again), every store you went into gave a welcoming atmosphere.

Yachi unexpectedly was quite the fashion icon. She dressed pretty well, usually in pleated skirts and sweaters, but she put you in an array of different outfits. From elegant to casual, streetwear to pastel, all the bases were covered. Some styles seemed to fit you more than others, preppy and y2k outfits were not your favorite, but Yachi cheered you on throughout every outfit change. She also cheered on the fact that she would be paying, and despite your protests, her mother's credit card was used numerous times.

The trip was for you, but Yachi also picked out some things for herself. You encouraged her to buy a few sundresses that fit her perfectly, and you even bought some twinning outfits for the next hangouts you planned for the near future.

“(Y/N) you have to get that!”

Currently the two of you were in a high class store, a designer store at that. You had been buying things from more tame stores previously, like H&M and American Eagle, but now you were in a Gucci store of all things.

“Yachi this outfit is over five thousand dollars, I can dent your mother's bank account but not this much.”

She waved her hand dismissively.

“But that dress looks amazing on you! And the tights and slides just pull everything together. The sunglasses really frame your face well, too.”

You looked over at the mirror. The dress was surprisingly simple for Gucci. It had their signature bee emblem in a repeating pattern on a black background. Unexpectedly, Gucci had tights, and the slides were an iconic meme, but comfortable at the same time. You looked amazing, you could not refuse that fact, but amazing could be found for prices that would not cost her mother an arm and a leg. You turned to reject the girl's offer once more, but you were stopped.

Yachi had the most adorable puppy eyes you had ever seen.

You tried your best to resist their power, but it was not in the cards. Every time you tried to say no, nothing came out. You just looked like an idiot, mouth agape, trying to refuse a girl buying you Gucci of all things. Her sparkling brown orbs could get her anything, and if she took advantage of her power, she would most likely be on her way to world domination. You sighed.

“Fine. But this is the end of our shopping spree.”

Yachi nodded and rushed you back to the changing room. The attendant on duty was surprised that a young blond girl dressed head to toe in pastel pink, and a (H/C)ette in a flannel and sweats were buying so many items, but he was compliant. Exiting the store, bags hanging off of your wheelchair handles, you made your way up the street.

“Yachi, if you are so rich, why don't you dress in more designer?”

She shook her head.

“I like my style, it's simple. I also don't want to stand out. Dressing other people is more entertaining anyways. I do have those slides though, so that must count for something.”

You giggled.

“Thank you for today. I really appreciate it. No one has ever taken me shopping before.”

“It's completely fine! You're so pretty, it was like playing dress up with a princess.”

The blush that spread across your cheeks shut you up, and Yachi continued to push you down the busy streets of the shopping district. It was evening by now, the sun was starting to set, and the streetlamps started to glow as they always did. The pavement below was just as bumpy as it was when going to the suburbs with Kei, but you paid no mind.

“Say, do you want to go to Karasuno?”

You looked at the girl.

“Um, why?”

“I just thought you would like to see the grounds. Considering Tsukki and I both go there, I just thought it was something we could do. We don't have to if you would rather go home.”

You shook your head.

“I'll go! I want to see what it's like.”

After a subway ride, one stop at McDonalds, and some ice cream later, you had finally arrived at the famous Karasuno High school. The gates were closed, but similar to the hospital, there were many secret entrances that led inside. Yachi was smart, and expressed that even if security found the two of you, some clubs were in activity, which gave you an excuse to wander around.

She even managed to get into the building, and showed you interesting rooms such as her classroom, the cafeteria, and the roof. It was kind of bumpy, and carrying a wheelchair up stairs was sort of difficult, but you made it despite the struggle.

You watched a lot of school anime whilst killing time, but seeing a real classroom in person was rather interesting. Yachi was sort of surprised about how fascinated you were doodling on chalkboards, erasing the messages, and rewriting them over and over.

“Yachi you don't understand, I feel like a real student here! Catch me in the college prep classes, being smarter than literally anyone else there!”

Both of you giggled.

The roof had to be your favorite spot, however. The two of you climbed many flights of stairs to watch the sunset together, and it was very much worth it. The feeling of the incoming springs breeze against your skin, the fresh air that surrounded the countryside, and the beauty that was the orange yellow sky in front of you was priceless. Not to mention, you were next to your best friend, having what felt like absolute freedom. 

A noise drew your attention from the sky, and walking out of what you assumed was the gym, was your favorite volleyball team. They were a rowdy bunch, laughing and shoving each other before being scolded by a tall brunette you assumed was Daichi. You took out your phone and snapped a picture, planning to send it Tsukki later. You smiled at the idea that you saw him, but he failed to see you. It was almost as if you were a crow of sorts.

“HEY, IS THAT YACHI-CHAN?”

The short one, not Hinata but the libiro if you remembered correctly, waved at the girl leaning on the ceiling rail. Two stories wasn't that tall, after all, and you quickly walked away from the edge in attempts to hide. Luckily, you do not think they managed to see you. You leaned against the rooftop door, watching as the girl waved down to her friends.

“Hi guys!”

“Why are you here? You said you would be busy today?”

A different voice spoke this time, one more full and calm. Probably a third year, but not Daichi.

“Oh, I was in the area so I decided to walk around. I'll see you guys on Monday!”

She quickly exited the conversation not so gracefully, and walked away from the edge. She smiled nervously, and after waiting a moment, you both watched as they made their way out of the school gates. You were lucky most of them were stupid. Now that you thought about it, both Tsukki and Yamaguchi had no clue you were there either. Tsukki had informed his usual Saturday visit would be replaced by practice, and specific dates were never brought up to him.

You really were the crow in this situation.

A thought popped into your head, and a smirk grew on your face.

“Yachi, before we leave, can I stop by Kei’s classroom? I want to leave him a special message~”

She nodded, sharing your smirk.

Alone, you were both anxious messes, but together, you were an unstoppable force.


	15. Cigarettes Out the Window

When Tsukishima walked into class that Monday, he was not expecting to see a love letter on his desk. 

He took his normal seat, Yamaguchi following, and looked at the pale white envelope that laid neatly on his desk. Some of his classmates whispered as he sighed, staring at the envelope. Yamaguchi looked at his friend and laughed.

This was not an uncommon occurrence for him. Despite his rude nature and sarcastic attitude, some girls still left him confessions somewhat frequently. Being good looking, and 6’2, did give him the upper hand when it came to girls, but he did not care. He had you, not officially, but fate literally planned it, so it counted.

After a minute or two of staring, he determined it would not be going away any time soon. The whole class seemed to hold their breath as he opened it, praying for whatever poor girl made the mistake of leaving him a confession. They had seen many rejections many times and it was quite sad to see.

Tearing the heart shaped sticker that sealed the envelopes contexts and unfolding the letter inside, Tsukki read it in confusion. He soon realized it was a joke, and the signature at the end sealed the deal. He smiled slightly, not a smirk but an actual smile, and his classmates looked confused at the blond.

He put together that you must have been with Yachi that day they saw her on the roof, and she must have shown you his desk, because no one else in their right mind would write this in a letter just to clown him. Besides, it was signed ‘your soulmate luv xx’. Yamaguchi read it over his shoulder and laughed, glad he finally had context to put events like this in.

Shoving it into his bag, he looked down at his phone and his smile turned into a slight smirk. The whole class was baffled that he was smiling, and at the fact that he kept the confession. They whispered amongst themselves, but soon fell back into normal conversation. Something sus was definitely going on with the blond.

(Y/N)

Hope you liked my message luv

Xx

You never failed to make his day more interesting.

\---

“I see you kept my message.”

Tsukki sat on your futon once more, bag rested on the ground. Your lovely letter was sticking out, however, and it made you smile. Tsukki told you that after reading love letters, he usually threw them away. He kept yours though, so it must mean something.

“Of course I did. You just have an unexplained way with words, it just pulled me in.”

You laughed.

“I'm starting to realize why your school's mascot is crows. Seeing you from on top of the roof made me feel like a bird of prey. I could have swooped in and killed you, and you wouldn't be able to do anything to stop me.”

“I really doubt people in wheelchairs can fly, especially since you're so weak, but I guess we will see.”

“Hey! I am not weak! Kuroo said your wrists looked like they were going to snap when you guys practiced together, so I guess I’ll just aim for them.”

“How is snapping my wrists going to kill me?”

“I'll think of that later. For now I still have the advantage.”

It was a fantastic Wednesday afternoon, and of course Tsukki dropped in for his usual visit. Your room was still the same, but he could not help but notice your outfit.

Typically, you were layered in flannels, hoodies, sweaters, or oversized t-shirts, all items being accompanied by either sweatpants or athletic shorts. Today you looked more breathtaking than usual, however, wearing a floral sundress and butterfly clips in your hair. The dress also fit you perfectly thanks to Yachi’s good eye, and the boy could not help but blush at your appearance.

“Kei are you alright? Are you sick or something?”

He shook his head.

“No, I'm fine.”

You shrugged, hopping up from bed and slipping on your luxurious Gucci slides.

“Gucci slides?”

“Me and Yachi went shopping. Keep your judgement to yourself.”

He chuckled, raising himself up from his spot on the futon. You made your way to your wheelchair and of course Tsukki was going to push you aimlessly around the courtyard. Your mother got over her fear of you being outside in the courtyard considering she let you go to Yachi’s, and the small freedom was welcomed with open arms.

The sun was almost gone from the sky by the time the two of you made it outside. The numerous flowers planted throughout the outside grounds had started to shy away into buds, and of course, the streetlamps had turned on like they always did. It was only the two of you considering it was evening, most visitors were inside or gone already. 

Surprisingly, the courtyard was a lot more complicated than you originally thought. Tsukki was a real trooper though it all, he even broke a sweat pushing you in an uphill area with no pavement, but it was worth it. Like the last time they were here, you explained the plants that surrounded you both and their secret meanings. 

“If I am reincarnated, I want to be a flower.”

“Why would you want that?”

You sighed, looking at a bush of hydrangeas nearby.

“Because, flowers are pretty. Even when they wilt, or they are cut and die, flowers are appreciated by everyone. I want to be a flower because I will be pretty in a different sense than I am now, and be truly appreciated by someone just for existing.”

It got awful sad awful quick talking about flowers of all things. Putting the lock on your wheelchair, Tsukki crouched down to face you.

“I don't think you need to be reincarnated.”

“Why’s that?”

Tsukki sighed. He was oddly nervous, talking to you like this.

“I can't speak for Yachi-san and the others, but I know for a fact that I appreciate you just for you. You’re already a flower, (Y/N), there's no need to be reincarnated as one because you’re already the most beautiful flower I've ever seen.”

You were shocked Tsukki said such sentimental words. He had been romantic in small ways before, flashback to the time he called you beautiful and put a flower in your hair, but he never really elaborated anything.

Your cheeks became a wild shade of red at his words, so you looked to the side in embarrassment. Tsukki simply laughed at your actions, leaning in closer.

“Is something wrong (Y/N)? Are you sick or something?”

You turned to look at Kei, face still flushed and eyes full of slight anger.

“Don't mock me!.”

His eyes, per usual, were beautiful. Despite being behind glasses, they were clear and mesmerizing. Combined with the fact that the streetlamps above gave off a warm lighting, it made them sparkle.

“I think I can do what I want in this situation considering I’m stronger than you.”

It was your turn to lean closer.

“Do you want me to head-butt you again?”

He shook his head, and the two of you were at an all familiar standstill you had seen before. Your eyes were focused on his, throat feeling dry, and heartbeat faster than ever. Tsukki, frozen as well, could not take his eyes off you. He could even smell the faint scent of your strawberry chapstick. It had to be coincidence, right?

Slowly he made the first move, getting closer and closer, his arms rested on your wheelchair for support. You closed your eyes, knowing what was coming next, but just as his lips brushed yours-

a voice rang out throughout the courtyard.

He pulled away, looking somewhat frustrated. You just covered your face in embarrassment as Akari kept calling your name, coming closer and closer to where you and Tsukki had your almost moment. 

“Sorry to interrupt you two, but visiting hours are over.”

Judging by her calmness, Akari did not seem to see anything. You both sighed in relief. Giving the boy a goodbye hug, you sat back down in your wheelchair as Akari pushed you back inside. The cool air of the outside was replaced with the chilled air of the hospital, and you shivered slightly at the change. Soon enough, you were back in pajamas, back in your room. 

Why did the world hate the idea of your first kiss?

\---

Despite the frustrating interruption which was ‘Kitchen Part Two’, Tsukishima pushed it aside to focus on other things. He went home, ate dinner, and did his homework as he always did. Sadly, his brother was visiting once more, which made him more on edge than usual. He put on his headphones, hoping at least for tonight his brother would leave him alone, but that simply was not in the cards. Opening his door with no warning, Tsukki jumped at the sound of his door slamming. Pausing his music, he glared at his brother.

“What do you want?”

Don't come in, please dont come in.

His brother entered his room, sitting on his bed. He sighed at the hostile attitude his younger brother held.

“What's wrong? I just wanted to talk to my darling little brother~”

“There is no way you would call me that without wanting something.”

The older blond sighed, kicking his feet back and forth and looking around the room. It did not change that much from when he was younger besides small additions such as a new dinosaur, or maybe a poster.

In truth, Akiteru didn't want anything from his brother. He just wanted to talk to him, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. He wished his brother could be less cold and more…. Talkative? Accepting? He didn't even know the right word for it.

Tsukki resumed his homework, trying his best to ignore the presence of his brother that loomed over him. He stopped just sitting and was walking around at this point. He was silent, but it was still distracting.

“Will you please leave?”

“Nope.”

Observing the fantastic decor that decorated Tsukishima’s room, his attention turned towards his desk. The whole room was clean, but his desk was a mess. Papers were scattered around it haphazardly, pens and pencils were peppered across paper mountains despite having designated cups in the corner, and it just looked like pure chaos. Akiteru didn't know how he could focus on anything with such disaster surrounding him. Through his disgust, however, he noticed a small envelope amongst the debris. Pulling it out, he saw a torn pink heart where it was once sealed.

“Oh my god, is my brother already getting confessions from girls?”

Apparently ignoring him wasn't the best idea because when Tsukki looked over his brother was looking at your love letter with a huge smile on his face.

“Sadly. Can you put it back now?”

His brother thought for a moment.

“I feel like you would be the type to throw these out though. You have a terrible personality but girls must notice you. Why keep this one, hmm~”

He abandoned his homework and attempted to snatch his letter back, but his brother was too fast.

“What are you hiding? Does my little brother have a girlfriend?

Tsukki was frustrated. He kept trying to get his letter back, but his brother had the advantage. He did not beat Tsukki in height, but he did beat him in arm length. His brother was stronger too, and no matter what he did to try and escape the hold he had on him just proved useless.

“Of course I don't! Could you just leave?”

“Never~”

Opening the letter, he was expecting a typical confession somewhat like what he had received back in his highschool years. Like Tsukki, he was tall and handsome, which ment girls tended to flock to him. He also got bonus points for not being the human incarnation of a salt shaker, but there was someone out there for everyone.

“‘Dear Tsukki, please hear what I have to say. I know you don't accept confessions, but I just wanted to get my feelings off my chest. I wrote you a poem, I hope you like it.’ She wrote you a whole poem? How the hell did she fall for you?”

Tsukishima simply smirked at his brother's words. He was but a fool, deceived by pretty words without knowing their true meaning.

“You was at the club, bottoms up- this isn't a confession.”

Tsukishima cackled at his brother's surprised expression, escaping his grasp and snatching back your letter. His brother just stood there, baffled, someone had the courage to give his brother a love confession that, in reality, was just hit single ‘You was at the Club’ by master artist Boyboy West Coast.

Tsukki was thankful you were stupid sometimes.


	16. My Girlfriend

“Tsukki, are you asking me out on a date?”

It was another wonderful Wednesday night, which was typically a guaranteed Tsukki visit. He always seemed to find time on Wednesdays compared to other days. It was odd, but you brushed it off. You got to see him, and that is what's important.

Ever since your freedom, you had been racking your brain with Kei to try and figure out something to do with each other. It was more difficult then you had initially expected. In theory, you should have been so excited to go out and try the things you never could, but the idea of going on a date with someone was horrific. Even if it was Tsukki, the idea made you cringe. 

The traditional options, such as dinner, theme parks, parks in general, and coffee were all so cliche and boring. It would be easier to just stay in and hang out watching anime, so the idea was scrapped. It also did not help that the two of you were introverts at heart, not liking the idea of going out for no good reason. You had freedom, but the options for it were slim.

Apparently, however, your beloved Kei had an amazing idea.

“Kind of. I want to take you to one of my favorite museums. They just opened a new exhibit.”

It was perfect. You wanted to leave, Tsukki wanted to see dinosaurs. 

You thought for a brief moment, just to keep him on his toes, and nodded.

“Sounds fun. I'm sure Yachi will be more than willing to cover for me.”

The sun was gone. It had set hours ago, replaced by a beautiful blue black sky filled with stars. Of course the window was open, letting in the refreshing night air. The crows were on their usual branches, acknowledging your existence with a brief squawk before minding their business like before. Maybe you and the crows were not enemies after all.

Tsukki moved from the futon to your bed, leaning against the wall with you. He put your hand in his, as he had done hundreds of times before. No matter when or where, however, his touch always brought a spark with it, a shiver down your spine, or some type of other reaction. You smiled at the contact, knowing he was doing the same. You adjusted your leaning on the wall to leaning on him, absorbing his warmth and fresh scent. You could never put your finger on exactly what Kei smelled like, but it was nice. He was actually a pretty comfy pillow too considering he was stick thin and rather bone-y.

Tsukki, on the other hand, suppressed a small blush as you leaned back on him. He could never get used to the feeling of you, despite the time you had spent with him. He was in a kinda relationship with a soulmate, a girl at that, who was different from anyone he had ever met. She made him happy, gave him motivation, things no one had ever made him feel before. Despite your differences in many fronts, the two of you together was like clashing puzzle pieces fitting together. No matter how much he rambled about how he hated various people and things, or how much you went on about anime, it just made sense for the two of you.

He watched as minutes passed by, your eyes slowly growing heavier and heavier by the second. By 9 pm, you were asleep. The moonlight was amazing for your skin, highlighting all of your best features. You were stunning even when you were asleep.

Tsukki, however, found himself in a predicament. It just seemed wrong to move you when you were so peaceful, especially since you were asleep. He sighed, knowing he had been claimed as a pillow. Tsukishima looked out the window as you had before, watching the crows, the breeze, the lights in buildings nearby, and the sky. 

Soon enough, he found a wave of fatigue washing over him. He knew it could be potentially bad if he did not return home, but then again, his mother had grown used to her youngest son staying out late into the night. Soon enough, fatigue won, and he joined you in the dream world.

\---

“Tsukki…”

The boy grumbled, flipping over in his bed. His mother had woken him up, despite his constant protests that she stay out of his room.

“Tsukki… Tsukki wake up…”

Grabbing the closest pillow, the blond buried his head under his new shield against the morning.

“KEI WAKE UP!”

He jumped, sitting up immediately. Everything was unfamiliar, shrouded in a blur. Reaching around frantically, he found his glasses and put them on, reality slowly setting in. He was in your familiar hospital room. The sun was rising, orange yellow hues filling the sky to start the day. You were kneeling next to the hospital bed, yelling in his ear. He rubbed his head.

“Why must you always wake me up in the most unpleasant ways?”

You shook your head.

“It all comes from good intentions. Maybe if you were awake before hand I wouldn't have to yell and or burn things.”

“Maybe, if you didn't wake up at the crack of dawn, I would not have to wake up to such mistreatment.”

The boy on the bed in front of you was normally pretty attractive, but when he just woke up? You were speechless. The wrinkled clothing, the grogginess of his voice, the bedhead that was messed up in all the right ways, he was peak attractive. Almost like an anime character at that. You could see him being the glasses character in a reverse harem.

You shook your head, this was not the time to think about that. 

“Shut up. I woke you up this early because someone still has school. It's Thursday, and I don't think Daichi would appreciate you missing both morning and evening practice.”

Daichi. Practice. Volleyball. 

Tsukki flopped back, putting the pillow over his head once more.

“I'm not going to live. I wish you the best at life, (Y/N), see the dinosaurs without me.”

His voice came out muffled, but before you could react, he screamed into the pillow. 

Of course you were cackling.

“Tsukki you done there? Do you need a hug before your death sentence?”

He rose once more, discarding the pillow and embracing you.

“Don't worry, I won't let Daichi kill you.”

“It's not him killing me, it's the punishment that will leave me barely alive.”

All you could do is pat his back and pray for the best.

\---

Saturday had come faster than you had anticipated. You were currently in front of your bathroom mirror, figuring out the perfect outfit for your official first date. The word still made you cringe, but it would have to be something you endured. Akari was currently helping you with your choices, trying her best to refrain from dressing you up like a doll.

In the end, the two of you had decided on a more edgy but comfortable look. You wore an oversized blue and black striped button down, a black tank top, some suede black shorts, and platform heels. The heels felt like a bit much, but Akari had encouraged them, saying something along the lines of ‘you won't be walking anyways’.

Your favorite blond middle blocker had texted earlier that he would show up around 8 to get you, which made sense considering the museum was in a whole different prefecture. Yachi had brought you along for subway rides, most being chaotic, but it was never anything over fifteen minutes. You cringed at the memory of the girl forgetting the wheelchair lock. You felt like a beyblade in the moment before being shot out of your chair.

“You look beautiful, you know that?”

You looked over at Akari. You never really put effort into looking nice because you weren't really in a position to impress someone, or even see someone in general. You took note of what light makeup and an outfit change did, however, because it was pretty amazing. Applying another layer of lip gloss, you turned to look at the black haired nurse behind you.

“Thank you Akari, it means a lot.”

She nodded, making her way out of the bathroom while speaking. 

“I have to go help other patients, but have a good time! I have the alibi solid if your mother drops in.”

You nodded, looking back in the mirror before hearing the outside door click shut. 

Your reflection was almost unrecognizable. 

\---

“Please for the love of god remember the wheelchair lock.”

Tsukki had come to get you at 8:15, and of course you dragged him for lack of punctuality. For the first time in a while he took you past the hospital gates and into the outside world. The sidewalks were just as bumpy as you had remembered, and the subway was just as majestic as ever. Turns out you weren't taking a train or anything, just the subway you had become slightly attached to. 

The subway was somewhat crowded, but considering you and Tsukki had the ever helpful handicap section by your side, it wasn't too bad. He remembered the wheelchair lock too, which made the ride slightly shaky but a million times more stable than before.

You spent most of the ride in silence, looking out the windows and people watching your fellow passengers. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same, either minding their own business or observing their surroundings. Around halfway through the journey you handed the boy one of your airpods, and he gingerly accepted. You played a new section of the Vehicular Mans!aughter playlist on the way, heads bobbing along with the beat.

Eventually, around ten, you had finally made it to Fukui, specifically Katsuyama City, for the ever famous dinosaur exhibit. The city was quiet and more on the traditional side, but despite its foreign nature, Tsukki seemed to know exactly where to go. For the most part you just kept playing cursed songs you had found on spotify, watching the blond react with disgust every time you chose a new song. He had threatened you many times to throw you into traffic or just out of your wheelchair in general, but you just retorted with the fact you would forever haunt him if you died, stepping on his toes in the platforms for the latter.

After a huge hill, and a long half hour of pushing, the two of you finally made it to the museum. It looked totally out of place in its environment, a large modern building with a background of forests and lush green grass, but it was still pretty cool.

“Tsukki this looks like Epcot but Japan.”

“Shut up.”

Because your mans who isn't your mans has manners, he paid for your tickets (despite your protests) and soon enough you were wandering around the vast exhibits that filled the floors of the museum. You were both in awe with the various fossils and skeletons that filled each exhibit, Tsukki explaining each one like the expert he is. You listened intently at his rambles, eager to learn about the subject that captivated his interest for so long.

“Tsukki, you kind of look like the brontosaurus.”

“You've literally said that I look like every single skeleton we have seen so far.”

You looked up at the boy. He wasn't wrong, but you weren't wrong either.

“I’m serious though! You're both super tall, and your personalities seem to match.”

He looked at the leaf eating dino that loomed above and in front of them. They were herbivores, peaceful, and known for their extremely long necks.

“I don't see it.”

You crossed your arms.

“You just don't see the beauty in it! You would probably be a herbivore if you were a dinosaur, and be relatively non threatening besides for the height. You have to be a tall dino, because without your height you would be gone.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Gone?”

“Yep,” you said, popping the p, “gone. You’d be with the dinosaurs because your smartass attitude combined with being short would lead to some serious bullying. Plus you have glasses. They would kick you like a football.”

He sighed. She wasn't right, but not wrong either. The thought of being as short as Hinata sent shivers down the blond’s spine.

“Lets just not think about that.”

“I think that counts as a victory.

For the rest of the dinosaurs, you compared them to Tsukki. Every. Single. One. You just giggled at his pain filled sighs each time, watching as his mood went from dejected to somewhat positive, lost in the rambling history that was dinosaurs. Eventually, however, you had investigated every corner and every exhibit the museum had to offer. It was around five when you bid the building goodbye, leaving the two of you to contemplate how you were going to get down the treacherous hill that Tsukki had to climb with you previously.

“I have an idea.”

“Please don't tell me it's what I think you're thinking-”

You got up, pushing the boy into the chair and sitting on his lap. He had no time for embarrassment as you pushed the wheels forward, feet pressed against the leg-rests and hands holding Tsukki’s as you prayed this would be somewhat safe. He tried to escape before takeoff, resisting against the girl on top of him, but it was too late.

Two teens screamed with fear and joy as they raced down that hill at record speed.

You never failed to find adventure in the mundane.


	17. Melanie

The hill was a bad idea.

The rush of going 40+ miles per hour in a wheelchair was exhilarating, the adrenaline and the fact that Tsukki was in genuine fear really sealed the deal for you that your stunt was worth it. Stopping the wheelchair at the end of the hill, however, was not something you had planned nor had the ability to do. You also could not steer. No brakes + no steering = not good.

“(Y/N) WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS.”

“BECAUSE I CAN!”

Lucky for you both, the frightening trip you were on was soon ended due to the kind help of a streetlamp. It was beginning to get dark, but nevertheless, you were flying through the air at record speed like the crows you had seen outside of your window. The ground was only four to five feet down, which was not a lot, but in the moment it did. Your arms were spread out like the luxurious wings of your crow friends, screams like their caw’s echoing through the night sky. 

Everything was in slow motion before you hit the ground with a loud ‘thud’. 

Tsukki was safe for the most part. Since you were lighter, and on top of him, you were launched while he just fell on his face. The wheelchair also sustained some damage, the left leg rest would never be the same, but the blond's concern was only on you. Perhaps it was the fact that you were just flying a moment ago, or the fact that at the moment you were motionless on the ground, but it did not matter.

Running over, Kei flipped you over and assessed the damage. You had been wearing shorts which translated to your knees being unprotected. Blood oozed out of the dirt filled wounds, ripped skin left behind who knows where. Luckily, the oversized shirt had protected your arms and abdomen, and your face had nothing but a small scratch on your nose. Tsukki sighed in relief.

Opening your eyes, you laughed.

“This isn't funny you know, we could have both been seriously hurt.”

Tsukki seemed mad, not his usual frustration mad, but worried mad. You sighed, wiping away a few tears and sitting up. 

“Tsukki, judging by the looks of it, the wheelchair is in worse shape than the both of us. I don't have a concussion, and I assume you don't either, so it all worked out! We’re fine.”

Your happy-go-lucky did not transfer to Tsukki. You finally had the time to look him over. His jeans were intact for the most part, they were ripped when he bought them so a few tears wouldn't be noticable, and his sweater was safe. He had a scrape on his cheek, which worried you slightly, but you knew he would be fine. 

“That was reckless. Don't do things like that.”

He stood up, reaching his hand down for you to grab. Gingerly, you accepted.

Your hands stayed intertwined for a moment, the silence between you screaming in your mind. You once again found yourself lost in his honey colored eyes, getting closer and closer. You had been in this situation several times before, and every time it was ruined. Deciding to be bold, you leaned closer to him. It was a silent street, who was going to interrupt?

Tsukki apparently.

He knew the moment was coming, he knew he had his chance.

But he still turned his head.

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?”

“Now you know how I feel, dumbass. Get back in the chair, I have to get you home.”

You sighed as the boy swiftly turned, walking away and slowly letting go of your hand. All you could do was smirk.

“I hate to see you leave, but I love watching you go.”

“Chair. Now.”

\---

It was now around six. After what seemed like hours of pushing on Tsukki’s part, the two of you made it to a McDonalds that would be your dinner. It was empty for the most part when you walked in, being greeted by cheap tile flooring and a lone employee at the register.

Yachi had brought you to a McDonalds when you were out with her, and your life genuinely changed forever. Chicken nuggets? The ranch? God fries? It was all too much. Not to mention the top notch Sprite, everything from the decor to the food was perfect in your eyes. When rolling to the counter, Kei noticed the ways your eyes sparkled under the bright fluorescent lighting illuminating the building. Despite the fact that you were a reckless idiot, you were his reckless idiot.

Of course you got the fifty piece chicken nugget meal.

“Are you really going to eat all of that?”

You nodded, popping another nugget into your mouth.

Tsukki was weak in your eyes, he had a McChicken and fries, along with Sprite. He had some taste at least, but a McChicken?

“You're one to talk, McChicken.”

He glared, taking a bite out of his questionable sandwich.

“Out of all the nice restaurants in this town, you chose McDonalds. You can't judge me for my McChicken.”

“You look like a McChicken.”

He let it go.

Like many things, for the most part, eating kept the two of you silent. Your airpods had died a few minutes after the hill fiasco, which left you and Tsukki with the sounds of the great outdoors to fill your silences. The sound of that poor, minimum wage worker freaking out over a broken ice cream machine happened to be it. With the delightful ambiance in the background, he watched as you ate every single chicken nugget and french fry on your tray. He was intrigued, but slightly disgusted at your power.

“You know, if you keep eating stuff like McChickens, you will never gain any muscle mass.”

“I don't want to hear it from someone who hate fifty chicken nuggets in one sitting.”

“I am sickly Tsukki! Sickly! My life may be short, but the healing process isnt. Unlike you, I'm responsible enough to take care of my body.”

He just threw a french fry at you in response.

\---

“Kei I know you like me but at least buy me dinner first-”

“I already bought you dinner. And it's nothing like that. If you want to spend another night in the hospital that's fine with me-”

“NO, no this is fine. You're the best Kei~”

One long train ride, and another excruciating hour of walking later, you were currently sitting in front of the Tsukishima household. It was around nine, and all but one bedroom light was on. You heard the blond silently curse under his breath at the sight, but shook it off quickly. 

“I knew my mom wasn't home, but I guess my brother is. Be as quiet as possible, and dont do anything stupid, please.”

The gears in your head were turning. Be quiet, listen, no stupid things, people home. A lightbulb went off.

“Wait am I sneaking into your house?”

The blond nodded.

“I thought it was obvious. My room is on the other side of the house to my brother, so as long as he doesn't make any surprise appearances we should be fine.”

In all honesty, bringing you to his house was a risky impulse decision. However, his mother was visiting friends out of town and his brother was probably studying at this hour. Tomorrow was a Sunday, so neither of them would bother him with waking up or doing things. While Sunday was often a surprise date mostly for volleyball and Yamaguchi, he was fairly certain that tomorrow he was free. His mother was visiting friends quite a ways away as well, and his brother slept later than anyone else in the house. There was no way they were going to be found out.

The plan was he was going to go inside normally, and you would sit outside of the fence you jumped the last time you were at Kei’s house. He would let you through the fence gate (which you had not seen last time you had arrived at the home) and bring you straight to his room.

So you sat, patiently and quietly, for your soulmate to come back to get you. The dusty alley was dark, but the moon had been bright recently, so there was a sense of calm in the air. You smiled at the stars, closing your eyes to listen to the cicadas chirping all around you. 

Of course it was interrupted.

The almost silent creak of the opening fence door and footsteps on the dirt signaled to you that Tsukki had arrived. Grabbing your bag from the back of your beloved wheelchair, you quietly stepped through the grassy backyard of Kei’s house and made it to his room. He shut the door silently and flopped on the bed. You, of course, put your bag down and flopped next to him.

It was weird being back in his house but under such weird circumstances. Granted it was not that strange, teenagers sneaking into eachothers houses was normal, but the atmosphere was different somehow. You turned to lay on your side, staring at Tsukki.

“Hey, I'm sorry about the hill.”

He shook his head.

“I know you are.”

It was silent. You rolled over, getting closer than previously. He smirked, wrapping one of his arms around your waist.

“Are you sure you're fine?”

You sat up. The vibe had changed between you two, it was uncomfortable.

“I know you're sorry, but I also know why you're so reckless. It makes me worried.”

You looked over your shoulder down at Tsukki, he seemed to be deep in thought watching his ceiling fan spin round and round.

“What do you mean ‘you know why’?”

He sighed, tearing his eyes from the fan and sitting up. His eyes were directed at the floor.

“You make self-destructive decisions because your body is already trying to self-destruct. You do not recognise your actions as bad or harmful like others do, it just makes me concerned.”

You had never really thought of things that way. He did have a valid point though, having a mystery illness did give you an incentive to be reckless for no reason. 

You took a page out of Tsukki’s book and flopped back, wrapping yourself up in his comforter in the process.

“If I try not to be reckless will you kill the bad vibes between us? You already got your payback so please?”

He looked down at the blanket burrito besides him, your face poking out of the top. He couldn't really say no, could he?

“Move over, don't take all of the blanket.”

You unrolled slightly, Tsukki taking his fair share of blanket and rolling next to you. 

“I never thought rolling in a blanket would be so comforting.”

“You have no clue how being touch starved feels, do you.”

\---

Anime.

Lots of anime.

After a while of being rolled, and talking about the pros and cons of being a fruit roll up, you broke. It was comfy, but you also had no intention to sleep anytime soon. Something about the evening made you feel like it would be best to stay awake for a while. This led to you stealing Tsukki’s laptop and going on your favorite illegal anime streaming site. He may or may not have gotten a virus, but it was worth it.

Recently you had fallen in love with this reverse harem anime, and despite his mild protest, you made the blond watch it. All of it. All two seasons. While two seasons was not a lot, it was still twelve straight hours of anime, something Tsukki was not accustomed to. By season two episode eight the two of you were asleep in eachothers arms, under a pile of blankets and pillows that had accumulated over time.

Both of you were exhausted from the trip the previous day, Tsukki because of countless hours of pushing a wheelchair and you because doing anything besides sitting in a hospital bed was draining. Both of your normal morning schedules were trashed as early afternoon rolled around, both of you still snuggled up in your sea of blankets.

“Kei are you awake? I know you don't like me but it's time to get up. Mom wants us to run some errands for her.”

The blond was silent. Akiteru sighed. It was unusual for his brother to sleep this late, especially on a Sunday. He entered the room, his footsteps silent against the lush carpet that covered Tsukki’s floor. Once at the bed, be pushed back some blankets to see his little brother sleeping soundly. 

Grabbing his shoulder, he gently shook him awake.

“Kei, it's time to get up…”

The younger boy still failed to respond. Akiteru had no choice.

“KEI IT'S TIME TO GET UP!”

Tsukishima bolted up from his bed in a haze, quickly grabbing his glasses and glaring at his brother. Another voice was heard under the blanket pile.

You pushed your blankets aside and sat up, eyes still closed.

“Kei what's going on..?”

Akiteru looked at his brother, then the girl besides him. A pretty girl at that, who was wearing pink matching pajamas. He was shocked for a moment, processing the situation.

“KEI YOU BROUGHT A GIRL HOME?”

Tsukishima sighed. Every morning with you had to be ruined, didn't it?


	18. Safeword

Oya Oya?

Bo-Blade

(Y/N)!!!

Please answer :(

It's important I swear!!!!

(Y/N)

What's up??

And why are you guys awake so early??

Cat

Bokuto just wanted to mention that we would be in the area today

And we wanted to stop by to visit if you're cool with it

Bo-Blade

Kuroo :((

I wanted to tell her :((

Cat

You took too long

I figured since you take your time getting to train stations on time you would take your time replying

Bo-Blade

Kuroo I’m sorry :((

I just didn't know what to bring or what to wear

Akaashi

It just sounds like you woke up late

(Y/N)

Lmao yea

You guys can totally visit! Im free all of today obvi

Miyagi memorial hospital

I'll tell the front desk workers I’m expecting guests

Bo-Blade

Yay!

I can't wait to meet you (Y/N)-chan!!

Cat

I hope your not a catfish

Or calling Chris Hansen

(Y/N) 

I wouldn't do that to y’all

But no promises

Bo-Blade

No promises???!?!

You just turned off your phone after that.

You smiled. It was early morning and you were not expecting your friends to be online, not to mention visiting.

You and Tsukki after the brother incident decided to take a minute before going on more adventures, so it was back to regular hospital visits. That was fine with you at this point, now that you had the option to leave the hospital got a lot less stifling. Tsukki was trying to be a little under the radar at the moment as well, according to his stories at visits, and occasional late night texts, his brother would not stop asking about you. Luckily he wasn't a snitch, but he was curious and a tad jealous of his younger brother.

Hanging out with new people seemed fun, though. You had no clue why the oya group was in Miyagi, or what you would do when they got here, but that was not important. What was important was that you were going to see some of your best online friends for the first time!

Getting up, you went over to your dresser and dug through your various clothing items to find an outfit. It’s drip or drown, and you wanted to ensure that you would swim.

\---

“(Y/N), three guys are in the waiting room asking to see you. They said you were expecting them?”

Akari looked at you perplexed. The three guys in the waiting room were all tall, attractive, and older. She had no clue you knew such people, and she also knew for a fact that if your mother was here it would not be pretty.

“Oh! Let them in! They're friends of mine.”

Akari looked you up and down. Yachi had done you justice after asking for help with an outfit. You had a plaid pencil skirt, oversized light pink sweater (The one your mother gave you), pink beret, and matching accessories. Of course you had on the platforms from last time which made Akari smile.

“Alright. Tell me if you guys are going to be heading out and for how long. If they try anything don't hesitate to scream because I will personally kick their-”

You giggled at your nurses protective nature, waving your hand in dismissal.

“Don't worry about it! I'll be fine~ The oya group would never pull anything like that!”

Akari looked at you with slight doubt, but pushed it aside. You wouldn’t associate with those types of people, she would just have to trust you.

“Alright. They should be up in a minute.”

You nodded. You had known the guys for a few months now, but the idea of seeing them in person made you nervous. Especially since the transition between online and real world conversation was often difficult. You had no clue if Kuroo’s sly but smart attitude, Bokuto’s rowdy and kindhearted vibe, or Akaashi’s silent but intelligent mood would stay the same when they arrived. Did it really matter though? Adapt and overcome, there was nothing to worry about.

A knock was heard at your door before the creak of its opening sounded throughout the room. You were scared to pry your eyes off of the window you were looking out of, slightly terrified at the idea of seeing your friends in real life. Not to mention your heartbeat was going crazy along with your thoughts

“(Y/N)-CHAN!”

Your eyes finally preyed off of the window and to your side, where the familiar face of Bokuto was flying towards you at record speed. Before you could blink, the teen had you wrapped in a suffocating hug. Eyes wide, you hugged him back, relaxing a little bit.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

“Bokuto you can't just hug people like that.”

You looked up at the voice and saw Akaashi. He was shorter than you expected, but still a lot taller than you.

“Don't worry Akaashi, it's not like I'm made of glass.”

Bokuto pulled back from your hug beaming. 

“I’m so glad we finally get to see you! I feel like it's been forever since we added you to the group chat.”

“I added her to the group chat.”

“Stop killing the vibe Akaashi.”

You giggled at their exchange, pulling away from Bokuto and standing up. You finally found the time to look next to Akaashi, and a little bit upward too, to see Kuroo. He smiled, more like smirked, and gave you a lazy wave.

“Hey there Chibi-chan.”

You just smiled, jumping forward and giving him a hug. He stumbled back a bit at the sudden impact, his cheeks slightly flushed. Bokuto just laughed at him as you pulled away, a smile still evident on your face.

“Kuroo!!”

“Well someone’s feeling positive today.”

You finally turned to Akaashi, and the two of you just kind of looked at each other for a moment. It was silent in the room, but you gave him a quick hug anyways.

“It's so good to finally meet you all in person!”

\---

It had been a couple hours since the boys arrived, four in fact, and all you really did was talk. Bokuto and Akaashi occupied the futon while Kuroo sat next to you on the bed. He was mesmerised by the sheer amount of pillows and stuffed animals on your bed, being drowned in them every time he dared lean back.

Over conversation, and short interruptions from Akari, the thought finally crossed your mind to ask why they were here.

“So, what are you all doing in Miyagi? It's kind of far from where you guys are after all.”

Kuroo eyes you from his throne of plushies.

“You mean we never told you.”

You just shrugged, kicking your legs back and forth.

“Y’all just said you would be in the area. That's why I dressed up a lil, just in case you were going to drag me on a surprise adventure or something.”

Bokuto tilted his head.

“Do you wanna be dragged on an adventure with us?”

You looked at Akaashi, then at Kuroo, all in confusion. Luckily, your favorite setter spoke up.

“(Y/N), have you ever been to a house party?”

After hearing the words ‘house party’ come out of Akaashi’s mouth you immediately shook your head. There was no way you were going into an environment like that ever. Like ever. Despite your protests, however, Kuroo and Bokuto refused to give up.

“Why not Chibi-chan? It’ll be fun~”

“Yea!,” Bokuto piped up, “It's mostly volleyball people! I'm sure at least they would interest you!”

“How would volleyball boys interest me?”

“Well they seem to be your type, (Y/N)-chan,” Kuroo piped up, “And it's not like any of them would reject you, either.”

You sent the bedhead a glare as he raised his hands defensively. It was true you were an attractive girl, but you would rather stay faithful to your almost boyfriend. Besides, you had a feeling most of them were either players or plain desperate.

“I get it! You must be dating skinny jeans!”

“Bokuto me and Kei are not dating!”

“Even so,” Kuroo piped up, “Why not?”

You just crossed your arms.

“I hate crowded places and social situations. I also have to use a whole wheelchair and I don't think some random person's house is going to be that handicap friendly. Besides, Karasuno might be there and if my mom finds out I’m done for.”

Bokuto perked up.

“You can just avoid Karasuno! Your mom’s on a business trip so there's no chance that you’ll be caught, and it's about time you loosen up and have some fun!”

Akaashi looked at you.

“You don't have to go if you don't want to (Y/N).”

“Yea Akaashi I don't know how you deal with these two. No is no and that's final.”

Yachi and Bokuto were cut from the same cloth.

Their puppy eyes were at least, and you stood no match.

\---

“Remind me again why I'm here.”

After a long ten minutes of convincing Akari to let you go, and some hella bumpy sidewalks, you had made it to the home the party was at. There were already tons of people there, music was blaring, and you instantly regretted your vulnerability to Bokuto.

“What's wrong Chibi-chan, you scared?”

“Kuroo I swear to god I will stomp on your toes with these heels and you will never walk again.”

The beheaded male could only laugh nervously at your threat.

You had changed into something a little less childish, just a plain black dress with cherries on it, however the platforms were a staple now. You had realized they were good for threats, plus they made you taller when you stood up. Despite the confidence your shoes gave you, it was no match for the pure anxiety that racked your brain. No matter what you did, breathing exercises, fidgeting, etc etc, nothing was helping. You were shaking in your chair, trying your best to calm down.

Akaashi, your savior, put a hand on your shoulder.

“Just stay by me.”

You nodded, heart rate going down just slightly. Bokuto pushed you up the driveway in confidence, it was obvious him and the rest of the trio had done this many times before.

You had no clue what to expect.


	19. The Desolation Tango

“This was definitely a mistake.”

You and the trio had entered the house after a lot of fumbling with your wheelchair, but despite your slight handicap, no one really noticed you. Everyone there focused on themselves and their own worlds for the most part, either dancing, drinking, or talking. Despite the fact you were somewhat under the radar, you were thankful Akaashi was with you. Being in a hot, crowded house filled with a bunch of guys was terrifying.

Luckily, your setter savior brought you to the backyard. There was a pool, and while people were still rowdy, it was an improvement compared to the inside. You breathed a sigh of relief. Akaashi brought you to a corner that was relatively calm, you finally felt as if you could breathe.

“Pro tip, usually the backyards are calmer at parties.”

“What is this party even for?”

The onyx haired male looked at the crowd, observing his surroundings diligently.

“It's for Spring Interhigh, it's like pre-nationals. Everyone is usually on edge so some captains plan a party every year.”

You nodded, looking at the setter slightly confused.

“Why do you go to these things? You don't seem like the type.”

“Kuroo and Bokuto can't be trusted on their own, let alone under the influence.”

The idea of your two friends being intoxicated made you shutter. 

“You're a brave soul Akaashi.”

He simply shook his head.

“Real heroes don't wear capes.”

After that statement you had no clue whether to just laugh or nod along in solidarity. It did not matter, however, because the male stated he was going to get the two of you drinks and made his escape. Despite being nervous about being alone, you brushed it off. You were in the corner of some stranger's backyard and that was safe, right? 

You rested your head on your right arm, lazily observing the scene in front of you. The backyard was filled with colorful lights and the muffled music from inside the house, but it still somehow felt calm in a sense. The stars were out, and the moon was glowing, giving the people in and around the pool plenty of light to either talk to each other or splash around. Despite being mostly ‘volleyball guys’ (you were convinced now Kuroo was lying in attempts to get you to come), there were a few girls around. Some were in relationships, others on their own. You smiled at the sight of one girl being pushed into the pool by what seemed to be her boyfriend. Young love at its finest.

“Hello there~ I've never seen you before!”

You looked to your side to see an unfamiliar face. He was tall, brunette, with swoopy hair and a killer smile. You could tell what type of guy he was in no time at all.

“Go away, not interested.”

Akari really did you justice teaching you how to tell guys off. Despite being anxious, you had heard her tales from college parties. You would rather be scared and stand your guard then be harassed for the rest of the night.

“Whatever do you mean? Any girl would be flattered to have my attention. The names Oikawa, what's yours?”

“Look,” you looked at this ‘Oikawa’ guy with an expressionless face, “My friend is supposed to get back any minute. I’d rather not you have you bother both of us at the same time. Nice meeting you, go away.”

He flinched back slightly and you smirked. It was clear he was not going to give up just yet, but you did have the upper hand.

“Friend? Some friend he is, leaving his beautiful companion all by her lonesome. You know, I could do much better than he is-”

“I will literally roll over your toes if you don't go away.”

He looked down, confused at your statement, and then realized. 

“Wheelchair-chan?”

Another boy came up behind him, smacking him across the head. You giggled as he cried out in pain, his spiky haired friend sighing at his actions.

“Sorry about him. He doesn't understand human decency.”

You giggled, brushing it off.

“It's fine. I’m (Y/N) by the way.”

He nodded.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Iwazumi. Sorry we had to meet under such bad circumstances. I’ll get Oikawa out of your way now.”

The brunette whined as his collar was grabbed by his friend.

“Iwa-chan, I just want to talk to wheelchair-chan! I wasn't doing anything wrong!”

“You were bothering her, and she has a name you know. It's not polite calling someone wheelchair-chan.”

The shorter male sighed, giving you a short wave before dragging his friend away. You smiled at the sight, Oikawa trying his best to escape as Iwazumi scolded him. Akaashi soon came back into view, drinks in hand. He handed you a cup and you accepted, taking a sip out of the water he had gotten you.

“I see you met Oikawa.”

You nodded, sipping more of your drink.

“Kinda annoying. His friend is chill though.”

You continued to sip, watching Iwazumi continuously scold a crying Oikawa. You could tell this was routine for the two, and it got to the point where Iwa shoved his brunette friend in the deep end. Oikawa screamed about drowning but Iwzumi just brushed him off.

As time passed, and your drink got lower, more and more people filled into the backyard area of the party. You even recognized some from instagram, you having done some serious stalking and following with your meme page. So far you had not seen any Karasuno guys which made you relieved. They wouldn't recognize you anyways, but that's besides the point.

“Hey Akaashi, Bokuto had a little too much to drink and is on top of the fridge again.”

Akaashi sighed at the stranger's words, looking down at you.

“I have to go. Sorry.”

“It's fine,” you said, downing the last of your water, “go get Bokuto off the fridge.”

Akaashi nodded, following the other boy inside. You were now alone again, watching the pool as you had done before. This was not how you expected your first party to go, but then again, you never expected to be at a party any time of your life anyways. The music was surprisingly good though, despite it being loud and bass boosted. The wind passed through the yard, making you slightly shiver.

A familiar voice called out from the crowd.

“(Y/N)-chan?”

Your head perked up at the sound of your name. Looking over, you saw Yachi.

“Yachi? What are you doing here?”

When she finally reached you, she girl hunched over, holding her knees for support. Her breathing was heavy, and when she looked up, you could tell something was not right. There was what seemed to be a permanent blush on her cheeks, which in turn gave you a hint to what was going on.

“(Y/N)-chan I lost Kyoko… I don’t know what to do! Nishinoya-Senpai gave me a drink but I didn’t know it had alcohol! It tasted like sour patch kids….”

She was clearly a mess. 

“Yachi, do you want me to help you find Kyoko? I think you should go home.”

The blond nodded and you sighed, getting up from your wheelchair. Walking around a little wouldn't hurt, especially if it was for Yachi’s sake. You were determined, however, to beat the life out of this Nishinoya character once you saw him. He was most likely a Karasuno guy, but you could care less.

Putting her arm over your shoulder, wrapping your arm around her waist, you prepared yourself for the inside of the house once more. Opening the sliding glass door that led inside, you stopped. It was loud, it was hot, and it was scary. You looked over at your half conscience blond friend. This was for her.

“Yachi, what does Kyoko look like?”

She looked up at you.

“Huh?”

You shook your head, smiling wirely.

“Kyoko. What does she look like?”

Her eyes lit up.

“She's the super pretty manager that asked me to join the team! She has blue hair… and a mole.. And glasses! She's so pretty…”

You just nodded, stepping into the house.

Making your way around was difficult at first, but after you got the hang of either pushing people or sneaking your way around them, it wasn't too difficult. Poor Yachi got out of breath a lot, so that caused the two of you to lean against a lot of walls on your journey, but that was okay with you. More time to observe your surroundings. 

While leaning against yet another wall (by the stairs this time), you saw a familiar bedhead.

“Chibi-chan! I’m glad to see you walking around without Akaashi. Who's your friend?”

“Oh,” you both looked over at Yachi, who was looking at her shoes intensely, “this is Yachi. She's Karasuno’s second manager. Were both looking for the first at the moment.”

He nodded, smiling. He had a slight blush on his face too, leading you to believe that whatever was in that cup of his was not just water. He seemed to hold his liquor, but based on what Akaashi said, you wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't walk by the end of tonight.

“Well good luck. Have you met any volleyball boys that strike your fancy?”

You glared at him, causing Kuroo to raise his hands in defense.

“I'm not interested in ‘volleyball boys’, and the one that decided to bother me had to be dragged away by his friend. Not worth the hype.”

He laughed dryly, scratching the back of his head.

“Sorry, if you want I can introduce you to some people, but I think you have your hands full right now.”

You nodded, looking at Yachi once more.

“We should probably keep moving. If you happen to see Kyoko send me a text. The same goes for if you find a Karasuno guy named Nishinoya. Yachi, what position does Nishinoya play?”

“He's the.. The libiro!”

“The libiro, I should have known.”

“Well if I see them I'll tell ya somehow, good luck.”

With that, Kuroo merged back in with the crowd. Just a few feet away, you could see him enter the kitchen where Bokuto was still on top of the fridge, Akaashi trying his best to get him down. You just turned around, continuing your search for the fabled ‘Goddess of Karasuno’.

\---

After an hour of checking and rechecking every room in the house, including upstairs (something rather difficult to do), you gave up. It was probably for the best to just wait it out in the backyard and if you had to, you would just bring Yachi home yourself. You had a fingerprint on her phone, so you would ensure her friends knew she was safe.

You actually planned to get out of there as soon as possible, however fate had other plans. Opening the sliding glass door to the outside once more, you were greeted by the cool night air and a less suffocating atmosphere. You smiled at the welcome calmness that greeted you and Yachi, closing the door behind you. Turning back around, however, was not a pretty sight. 

“(Y/N)-chan look at me!”

Bokuto and Kuroo were riding your wheelchair like there was no tomorrow on the patio. You face palmed.

“Yachi. I'm going to sit you down for a moment, okay? Don't go anywhere, we’ll get you home soon. “

The blond girl nodded smiling, immediately dozing off once you sat her down. She was more tired than you expected, then again, she had been walking around someone’s house for the past hour.

You looked back over at the troublesome duo that was Kuroo and Bokuto, slightly upset at the situation at hand. Kuroo seemed somewhat calm earlier, but that calmness had obviously left the building at this point. If they broke that wheelchair you were done for, and quite frankly, you weren't looking forward to Akari complaining about another broken wheelchair and a high risk patient walking home.

It was about to go down.

You walked over with as much confidence as you could muster.

“Bokuto, Kuroo, if you don't get off that wheelchair right now I swear to god the next party you will attend is your funeral, am I clear?”

Your words had drawn quite a few stares, but despite that, you stood your ground. Bokuto and Kuroo stopped, the owl haired male approaching you with a frown on his face.

“But (Y/N)-channn I looked so cool! Don't you think I'm cool?”

He wrapped his hand around your shoulder, but you shrugged it off, crossing your arms.

“Be cool not on my wheelchair. I don't think you understand how much shit I would be in if Akari saw me come home with two drunk guys, a broken wheelchair, and Akaashi.”

Bokuto nodded, looking down in shame. Kuroo stumbled to his aid, giving you an apologetic look. Despite his intoxication, he knew how to read a situation.

“Sorry (Y/N), it won't happen again.”

You smiled at Kuroo.

“It's fine, just tell Bokuto when he’s sober that he is pretty cool. I have to take Yachi home, but I’ll catch up with y’all in the messenger later, kay’?”

He nodded.

“Are you sure you're fine with taking her home alone? Akaashi could go with you...”

You looked at both Kuroo, then Bokuto, both of them way too wasted to be left alone.

“I think you need him more than me. Catch you later.”

Taking your wheelchair back and walking through the crowd, you approached Yachi once more. Her eyes were half lidded, and she was talking with two boys. You recognized them from insta and assorted photos you had seen from Tsukki and Yachi. If your eyes don't deceive you, these two were Tanaka and Nishinoya.

Your anger started to bubble up, but you pushed it aside. Coming closer, you tapped the libiro on the shoulder.

“Hey, do you happen to be the famous Nishnoya-senpai Yachi always talks about?”

The boy's eyes lit up, his friends showing equal excitement. He quickly tried to play it off, however, with a smirk.

“Why yes, I am Nishinoya. What’s your name, cutie?”

You smirked at him, balling up your fists.

“Oh, just a friend of hers.”

You gave him a solid left hook to his jaw, making the short male stubble back in pain. Tanaka went to his friend's aid immediately.

“What was that for?!”

“Next time you give someone like Yachi something with alcohol, at least have the decency to tell her. Dumbass.”

You put your friend in the wheelchair, giving the boy a wave before going back inside the house and out the front door.

“Nishinoya, that mystery girl just punched you!”

“I know! I’ve never felt so blessed in my life!”

It was time to take Yachi home.


	20. Sleeping with the Enemy

“Nishinoya, where did you get that bruise?”

Tsukishima had just walked into practice after school and was immediately greeted by the sound of Hinata questioning their libiro about yet another injury. Tsukki sighed, it should be common sense by now that he was probably practicing digging balls again and got hurt. Nishinoya was notorious for always being battered and bruised, it was the most logical explanation.

“You wont believe it! We were at the pre-national party the captains hold every year, and when talking to Yachi-chan, a girl walked up! She was an absolute angel, right Nishinoya?”

“Right Tanaka! She was a (H/C)ette, and she was super pretty! She got mad at me and punched me! I’ve never felt so blessed!”

The blond raised an eyebrow, approaching the bench where the rest of the team was talking about the girl that beat up Nishinoya. Sugawara spoke up.

“Nishinoya, why was she mad exactly?”

The two toned boy scratched his head nervously.

“Well, I sort of gave Yachi a drink, and sort of forgot to tell her it had alcohol in it. She was absolutely hammered and all alone so me and Tanaka swooped in to save her! It turns out the angel was saving her instead haha….”

An aura surrounded most of the team of anger directed at the libiro.

“IM SORRY! I JUST ASSUMED SHE KNEW!”

Kyoko spoke up from behind the boys, water bottles in hand.

“I was incredibly worried about Yachi-san on Saturday when I lost her in the crowd. If anything like this happens again be prepared for the worst. The only reason you're not dead is because of that girl, she sent a picture of Yachi safe at home and even called me to ensure her safety.”

This was the most a majority of the team had heard Kyoko talk since joining, but it fit. She obviously cared for Yachi a lot considering she was the jr manager. Nishinoya got on his knees and bowed towards Kyoko.

“IM SORRY MY ANGEL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!”

The Bluenette simply ignored the second year, opting to continue carrying the team’s water bottles instead. Hinata spoke up once more.

“Woa! He’s not lying! Her photo is everywhere on my feed!”

Everyone gathered around Hinata’s phone to see a beautiful zoomed in image of a girl decking Nishinoya in the face. Tsukishima was uninterested at first, but once he caught a glimpse, he had to look again. The photo was blurred, and your arm was covering your face, but he knew it was you. 

“Wow Nishinoya, she got you!”

Tsukishima didn't know what to say.

\---

“Did you even process what I said about not doing anything reckless?”

You looked from the window to Tsukki. It was Monday, usually he didn't visit on Monday’s, but you weren't complaining. He seemed slightly worried, and maybe even a little angry.

“Yes, if you're talking about what happened at the party just know that I wasn't reckless at all. I was just defending my friend.”

Tsukki sighed, calming down slightly. He was most likely overthinking about the situation, but there was still a sinking feeling in his chest.

“I’m sorry, I just…”

He trailed off. You just smiled at the boy, patting the space besides you on the bed. No matter the situation, cuddles always made it better. He laid down next to you, head resting on your chest. Your fairy lights were turned on, giving the room a relaxing orange glow. The blond closed his eyes and sighed.

“Just tell me how you feel Kei.”

He thought for a moment before replying.

“I was worried. You said you were hanging out with the trio but I guess I didn't put together that you would be at a party… I know you can take care of yourself, it's just surprising I guess…”

You hummed, putting your hand in his. Having your not-girlfriend talk about hanging out with her friends one minute, then figuring out she punched a guy the next would be kind of surprising. It was not often Tsukishima was this vulnerable, you had to understand how he felt in this instance.

“I understand how you feel. It was scary, I had to take Yachi home by myself and go home alone. Plus, Bokuto and Kuroo almost broke my wheelchair, but I have to take care of myself sometimes. My arms do hurt though.”

You could feel Tsukki relax in your arms, laughing slightly at your statement. 

“Sorry I didn't go. I was invited, but I opted to stay home.”

You simply let out an exhausted sigh.

“Don't even worry about it. It was hella boring. Kuroo tried to convince me to go because apparently volleyball boys are my type. Can you believe that? Most of them were either being dumb or.. Well.. all of them were dumb except for Akaashi and this other guy.”

“Makes sense. They aren't the brightest bulbs in the box.”

You snickered.

“Yea. Considering your dumbass libiro decided to give Yachi a drink without clarifying, I think they are void of brightness.”

Tsukki looked up at you from his spot. He never thought being the little spoon was this comfortable, although it was kind of odd with your height difference. He brushed it off.

“Nishinoya probably did not mean any harm, but he did deserve that punch.”

It was silent for a moment. The orange glow from the fairy lights continued to shine throughout the room, giving a hazy aura to the room and its contents. Tsukki had his eyes locked on the eyes of your three anime cutouts. Even under the lights, they were still unsettling. He closed his eyes, opting to avoid instead of confront.

“Hey, how would you feel if I came to the Spring Interhigh?”

“Well, I don't see why not. We’re probably going to lose.”

You held the boy tighter.

“Maybe so. I still want to support you. If you win, maybe I’ll reward you.”

His eyebrows scrunched, eyes still closed.

“How would you do that?”

“I don't know, I'll burn the cut outs or something.”

His scrunched eyebrows were replaced with a smile. You giggled, deep in thought.

If he won, what would you reward him with? You knew your cut outs were out of the question. Going to nationals was huge, he would need more than burnt cut outs. Plus, you had poured your heart, soul, and resources into those three.

Pushing the thoughts out of your head, you opted to think about it later. Right now, a nap was of top priority.

\---

“Kei~ You should tell me about that girl!”

Tsukishima had only fallen asleep briefly at the hospital. It was a Monday, not a usual visit day, so once he saw you were asleep he made his escape. He wanted nothing more than to stay in your arms, however, Kei's Japanese grammar homework was not a fan of that idea. His mother would get worried if he stayed out another night alone like before anyways, the last time he did that the boy came home to chaos.

Now he was sitting at his desk per usual. It was around eleven, but homework did not stop for the tired. Sadly, his brother did not seem to get tired either, and decided to bother Tsukishima once more as he did his homework.

It usually wasn't too bad, but now every time Akiteru invaded his brother's room, Tsukki had to deal with constant questions about the ‘mystery girl’.

Tsukki only responded with silence.

“You know I could've ratted you out to mom, but I didn't. Can I at least have an explanation?”

More silence.

Akiteru sat on his brother's bed, feet criss-crossing as he was enveloped in silence. He had to get his brother to talk, no matter the cost. Usually, the older boy would mind his own business, but this was just too good.

“Look, I know you don't like me, but please?”

Tsukki sighed, dropping his pencil onto his desk.

The pro’s of telling his brother were that he would go away. The cons, however, were that he could possibly tell his mother or force his way to meet you. It was risky, he didn't like that, but he really needed to get that homework done. 

There was a possibility he would keep his mouth shut, usually he was not this persistent about things, and if he kept details vague he would not have success in finding you.

“If I tell you, will you leave me alone?”

His brother snapped out of his dazed state, nodding his head despite the fact that his taller brother’s back was turned to him.

“Her name is (Y/N), she is a close friend of mine.”

His brother snorted.

“Kei, do you think I'm naive enough to fall for ‘close friend’ after she woke up in your bed? It's okay to say you have a girlfriend.”

The younger blond swiveled in his chair to face his brother, eyes towards the floor.

“She isnt my girlfriend. Can you go away now?”

His brother simply shook his head.

“Nah, I’m invested now. My little brother is stuck in the friendzone and I want details.”

Tsukishima groaned, covering his face with his hands.

He wasn't in the friendzone, unless soulmates counted as being friendzoned. Of course he could not come out of nowhere and just tell Akiteru ‘oh yea shes my soulmate btw’. Tsukki was bad at lying, he knew that, therefore the most vague form of truth would have to do for now. He prepared himself for a battle of patience, he could tell this would take awhile.

“We don't have a label. Go away.”

Akiteru sighed, looking out of his brother's window. His mind flashed with memories of the several ‘no-label’ relationships he had seen come and go. 

“I know you do your own thing, and you can disregard my words, but typically ‘no label’ relationships don’t work out too well. It just leads to a lot of hurt.”

Tsukki just shook his head, turning back around. Akiteru turned his head, watching his brother swivel away from eye contact. He was hiding something.

“That's between me and her. You don't know the details and it has nothing to do with you. Please just leave.”

Akiteru laid back on his brother’s bed, deep in thought. There was no label, but they were close. He came to a realization. He had never seen his brother interested in anything besides volleyball (kinda) and dinosaurs, not once had he shown any interest in girls. Tsukki was always disappearing at random times, sometimes overnight, for someone he didn't even have a label on?

There were two options, one, a random girl somehow stole his heart and turned his brother into a regular teenage boy, or two…

Oh my god

“Is she your soulmate?”

Tsukki froze in place and Akiteru smiled wide. The body language said it all.

“Oh my god! Are you serious, are you really serious?.”

Tsukki turned back around, looking at his brother with deadpan eyes. 

He was right in thinking things would take awhile.


	21. Not Allowed

“Wow, you really told your brother about us?”

You were surprised. For Tsukki, telling his brother something was his last resort. They had a difficult relationship, and while that was sad, it was totally unlike the younger blond to tell him something he had been keeping a secret for so long. When Tsukki said you could go to Inter-high’s, you were surprised, but this was a different level.

The blond shook his head, eyes trailing from the coffee in his hands to your (E/C) eyes.

The two of you both hated the idea of traditional dates as stated before, but that did not stop you both from escaping the hospital on the weekends after practice to walk around randomly. Both of you decided on your stroll that Starbucks was an amazing idea, and it was well worth it. You sipped your cold-brew like there was no tomorrow.

“I didn't want to, but I was trying to do homework and he kept asking about you. It's been like this for weeks, I gave in.”

You nodded, savoring the taste coffee had left in your mouth.

“Understandable. I literally can't keep anything from Akari no matter how hard I try. I understand your predicament.”

A pang went through your chest, but you ignored it.

“That’s Akari though, not my brother.”

You sipped your cold brew once more.

“You know, your brother cares a lot about you. I know you don't have the best view of him, but he cares. He just wants to know what's going on in his brother’s life. I would question you relentlessly too if I went to wake you up and found a random girl in your bed.”

Tsukki just sighed, nodding. His eyes drifted back down on his coffee. He typically did not drink caffeine, there was no point, but specialty coffee was the exception. He was a latte man through and through.

Another pang.

“I know…”

You both finished your coffee in silence.

\---

“Wow, it's really that serious?”

Yachi nodded, leaning back on your futon.

“Yea, everyone is training super hard. It's kind of scary, but me and Kiyoko are trying our best to encourage all of them.”

It was now Wednesday, and Tsukki couldn't come for his usual visit. You understood, he was most likely too drained from practice. Interhigh’s were on Saturday, so he was most likely already near his limit. Of course he never put his full effort into volleyball, you knew that, but that didn't excuse the fact that Daichi was still probably pushing him.

“Did I tell you I was going?”

The blond looked at you with wide eyes, and a smile grew on her face.

“Really? You're finally going to meet the team?”

You laughed dryly, scratching the back of your head.

“Maybe, it depends. Meeting so many people is kind of scary…”

Yachi shook her head.

“Girl you literally rode me home on a wheelchair after navigating a house party with me for over an hour. How is meeting a bunch of goofy guys scary?”

Pang.

“Well, Kei has kinda emphasized his dislike for the team. I’ve heard so much about them, but the thought of talking to them is scary. Especially since I’m his soulmate. It just gives me bad vibes.”

“Well, they aren't that bad. They can be overwhelming at first, but that's mostly the first and second years. The third years would probably keep everything under control.”

You just laughed at the mention of second years.

“Yea, true. If worse comes to worse, I can just punch Nishinoya again.”

“That was actually you?!”

You nodded, looking out the window.

“Yea. He deserved it. You obviously don't drink, and according to your words of ‘it tasted like sour patch kids’, you couldn't tell. He deserved it.”

It was her turn to laugh dryly.

“Yea… I know he meant no ill intent, but he did kinda deserve it. There's a huge black and blue spot on his cheek now, I’m sure you will see it from the stands.”

You tore your gaze from the outside world and rubbed your hands together menacingly. Meeting Tsukki’s entire volleyball team, and revealing that salty-shima of all people had found his soulmate was nerve racking, but striking fear into Nishinoya was something you were looking forward to. Yachi just tried to laugh off her fear, praying you wouldnt kill their libiro.

He would never escape your wrath.

Eventually, when it grew late, Yachi had to make her departure. While it was tragic, she was probably just as tired as the rest of the team. You were grateful she stopped by, even if it was just for an hour or two.

Pang.

You sat in the dark of your room, moonlight filling the darkness so you could see. Your anime cutouts casted looming shadows on the floor, and the hum of the hospital filled your ears with familiarity. You reached for your phone to put on your playlist, but you stopped.

Laying back, you got lost in thought. The quiet brought forth thoughts you typically pushed away, or tried to ignore, but even tonight your mind was foggy. Something was off, and you didn't know what.

Your worries were soon replaced with sleep.

\---

“Kei? What are you doing here?”

It was within the last minutes of visiting hours. You were in your comfiest pj’s, watching a bad cheerleading anime, when your favorite tall blond waltzed, more like stumbled, through the door.

You were not expecting to see him, especially since it was Thursday night, and he looked especially tired. His face was red, and his breathing was heavy. Walking over to your bed, he face planted into your cardboard mattress and million pillows. 

A muffled voice came from the boy.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

You giggled, running your fingers through his short blond hair. It was especially soft, despite the fact that he probably just got out of practice.

“Well you didn't have to, I know how tired you are.”

He screamed into your pillows before getting up, properly sitting on your bed for once.

“I’m fine. I don't use all of my energy in practice anyways.”

Pang.

“I know for a fact you don't, but that doesn't stop Daichi from pushing you regardless.”

He waved his hand in dismissal and you just rolled your eyes. Tsukki always seemed to keep on a mask of being neutral no matter how obvious things were. It's obvious he was tired, but he still found time to visit. A slight blush spread across your cheeks.

“I wanted to take you somewhere.”

You tilted your head at the blond.

“Aren't you tired? We can just stay here…”

He shook his head.

“No, just trust me, okay?”

Well this was out of character.

You nodded, slipping into the nearest hoodie and hopping into your wheelchair. 

Pang.

Like many times before, both you and Tsukki went super stealth mode out of the hospital. Akari had gone home for the day, but despite the lack of backup from your nurse, there was no way you were getting caught. By now, the front desk people understood your pain and trusted Tsukki. There were benefits of being attractive, polite, and smart after all.

The cool night air hit your skin despite being hidden behind layers of thick fabric, but it was not cold somehow. The streetlamps gave their usual yellow glow, leading the way for you and your soulmate down the bumpy sidewalks you had grown accustomed to. The crows looked down from their power lines, heads tilting in curiosity as you passed.

After a few turns, you had no clue where you were. Looking up at Tsukki, his mind was deep in thought. You could tell by the look in his eyes, and the confidence in his movements, that he knew where he was going. Looking back forward, you sunk deeper into the wheelchair. In a way, you felt kind of bad for making him push you everywhere, but then again, he was the one who insisted the two of you go out.

Pang.

In the moment you dozed off, coming back to reality was wild. There was a sinking feeling in your stomach, but you brushed it off. You were with Tsukki, you were safe, and if worse came to worse, you could take care of yourself. 

Tsukki was currently pushing you up a hill, and you really questioned his motives at this point. Last time you both had a run in with a hill, it led to being out of breath on top, and almost dead at the bottom. He must be almost dead already from practice, how was he managing to keep going?

You were about to speak up, but you made it to the top of said hill. Reaching out his hand, Tsukki led you from your chair to further to the edge of the area the two of you were in. It was park-like, with a bench under some trees in one corner, and a broken rope swing hanging from some branches in another. He sat down, bringing you with him, and the two of you looked up at the sky.

The stars were beautiful, you gasped at the sight.

“Do you see why I wanted to bring you here now?”

You slightly nodded, eyes still focused on the skies above you. The sinking feeling in your chest would not go away, and the pangs through your chest were getting more and more frequent, but you pushed them aside. Instead, you focused on the warmth of Tsukki under you (he was your pillow atm), and the cool night breeze.

Focus.

“I used to come here all the time when I was a kid. It helped me get away from stress. I don't know why I brought you here tonight, but something told me to.”

“Do you think it was the stress from Interhigh? It's on Saturday, after all.”

Tsukki sighed.

“Maybe a little, maybe not.”

Pang

Pang

Pang

“Thank you… for bringing me here…”

Your voice was off. It was out of breath, weaker than usual. 

“(Y/N), are you okay?”

You continued to speak.

“The stars are… pretty! They're like your eyes… ha….”

He got up, your head sliding from his chest to his lap. Tsukki looked down at you, your eyes half lidded, mouth slightly agape gasping for air. Your breathing was shallow, but you tried to speak anyways.

“I’m….”

Tsukki knew what was happening. He had never seen it happen in person, but he knew. Your breathing was shallow, your words weak, it all made sense. 

“Shhhh, don't talk okay? Everything is going to be okay, just…. just stay with my voice.”

You nodded, labored breaths filling the air. His words were shaky, filled with uncertainty, but confident at the same time. His brain connected with his hands, and he fumbled around with his phone before calling the hospital. His hands were shaking, his mind racing. His eyes started to become glossy, but he blinked back any form of tear that may be trying to escape. 

“Yes, is this Miyagi Memorial? (Y/N) is having an attack.”


	22. Every Stupid Actress

The sun was beaming up in the sky. Summer had finally set in, and of course, that meant summer break. Children of all ages flocked to the outdoors to find things to do, from sports, to sunbathing, to hanging out with friends. The heat was indiscriminate, sunshine beating down on any of those brave enough to set foot in its path, and yet people still did. Many had also retreated to the cool indoor walls of homes and establishments, but many still ventured to the outdoors.

A young mother watched her daughter as she was playing with others in a local park. It had only been seven years since she had her first child with her loving husband, and yet, it seemed the toddler was a newborn just yesterday. The young woman smiled, seeing her child sliding down slides with her friends. She was so innocent, so carefree. It was touching in a way.

“Hey, wait up!”

The little girl smiled, chasing after a boy with bright red hair. She had met him at that park, and they had become fast friends. Since the summer’s beginning, they had been playing together nearly every day at this park. He was fast, with quick reflexes, and yet the tiny (H/C)ette tried her best to keep up. He giggled while he ran, watching his friend trail behind him. Eventually, her short little legs could no longer handle the pressure. She stopped, holding her knees for support as she caught her breath.

The red head jogged back to his friend, smirk on his face.

“Ha! I beat you!”

The girl didn't reply, keeping her face down. The boy looked at her, confused.

“Hey? Are you okay?”

She lifted herself to nod, but a sudden dizziness took over. The young girl collapsed facedown on the playground mulch below her. Her mother, now uprooted from the bench she had been perched on, ran towards her child. Children looked over at the scene before their parents led them away. Tears ran down the young woman’s face as her daughter remained unconscious, her breathing getting shallower and shallower by the second.

“Someone, call an ambulance!”

The red head boy looked at his friend with curiosity. Being so young, he didn't know what was going on. She had since been flipped over, her eyes closed almost as if she was sleeping. 

“(Y/N)?”

She did not answer, and the young boy’s mother led him away.

The sound of an ambulance crept closer and closer by the second, soon arriving at the park. EMT’s surrounded the girl as her mother was escorted to the ambulance, her tiny daughter in a stretcher. She sobbed on the way to the hospital as they rushed to save her child, doing what they could with the limited resources around them.

She almost lost her that day.

\---

Tsukishima sat silently in the hospital waiting room. 

It was two am, so it was fairly calm where he sat. No one was near him, no patients chattering or doctors on their way to driver meds. It was just him alone under the blinding white lights that lit the lobby.

He sat in shock, glad the silence brought him the calm he needed to organize the maze of thoughts inside his head. You had an attack, the first one in a while at that, because of him. He knew it was not directly because of him, but he also knew that the situation was bad. When he had made it to the hospital, emt’s scrambled out of the ambulance to get you to the on-call doctors awaiting your arrival. They knew of you and your condition, how serious it would be if you did not see someone soon.

He sighed, head in his hands, remembering the past week. He felt selfish in a way, although he did not have a specific reason why. Things were grim at the moment, and if he had not snuck you out for stargazing, you would probably be in a better situation than you were now. Attacks were random most of the time, the two of you put up protocols so you would be off of your feet whenever together, and yet it still happened. 

Another figure entered the hospital room, causing the blond to look up. She was professional looking, wearing a pantsuit and heels despite the hour, and she looked frazzled. Rushing to the front desk, Tsukki listened in on their conversation.

“Where is she! Is she okay? What's her status?”

She shot questions at the front desk workers, who looked between her and Tsukki with regret in their eyes. They often knew when you and Tsukki snuck out, opting to turn a blind eye so you could live like a teenager, but it backfired this time.

“Miss (L/N) please have a seat, a doctor will be out soon and he will explain the situation.”

The woman looked as if she was about to scream, but stopped herself. She nodded slightly, walking over to the same section Tsukishima was sitting in. A few feet away, the woman found a seat and sighed. Despite her professional look, her aura radiated worry and sadness.

Small sobs escaped her lips, but she tried her best to conceal it. Typically she would just cry, but she noticed a boy in the waiting room with her. Despite her predicament, she felt bad for him. He must be in a similar situation to her, waiting on a friend or relative that was not doing very well. The look on his face said it all, she knew both of them were in for a painful night.

Minutes passed for the two, feeling like hours. Tsukki had put on his headphones, playing your playlist with closed eyes. He was tying his best to get lost in the music, even if it was just for a moment. He knew you were going to be okay, you had to be okay.

He knew he should probably talk to your mother. Eventually, he would have to explain why her daughter was out so late at night. He would have to explain that for the past several months he had been visiting her daughter several times a week, taking her on dates, laughing, joking, falling in love. He would have to explain that he had brought her out for the night taking her to see stars she had probably seen hundreds of times before. Explaining the fact that if he had not made the impulse decision, she probably would have gotten help faster. Explain, explain, explain.

Now was not the time for explaining. 

An hour passed, and then two. For both parties, it seemed to be years before a doctor walked out into the waiting room, calling out your name.

Your mother stood up at the sound, Tsukki staying seated.

The doctor, a man in his mid fifties, with greying hair and a disheveled mustache, cleared his throat at his audience. He had a clipboard in his hands, but it seems as if he ignored it completely. 

“She's going to be alright.”

An aura of relief was tangible between the two. Your mother spoke up.

“Doctor, what happened?”

The man looked between the boy and the woman, just as the front desk had. He had grown familiar with the blond roaming the hospital walls, always giving him polite hello’s and waves. Akari, one of the nurses, had explained to him that he was ‘(Y/N) super amazing soulmate!’ as she had described. He knew this was not pretty for either of them, but it was about to get worse for the blond.

“She had another attack. It was not caused by physical strain, it was another random one. When she got here she was barely breathing, but we managed to make things work. Tomorrow morning I will contact you for treatment ideas if you so choose.”

The woman nodded, wiping away whatever stray tears littered her face. Her mascara had smudged, but she did not seem to care. She took a moment, before replying to the doctor.

“When she got here? What does that mean?”

The man looked between the seated boy and the worried mother once more before sighing, bringing his clipboard to his side.

“She arrived by ambulance. She was outside in a local park.”

The woman looked at the doctor in shock.

“She was outside at two in the morning, and no one noticed? No one noticed the sick girl, all alone, in a wheelchair, exiting a hospital?”

“She wasn't alone.”

It was Tsukishima’s turn to speak, raising from his chair. The woman looked him up and down, realization setting in.

“I… I took her stargazing. It's my fault she was so far out, I helped her leave. I’m sorry.”

The woman looked at the boy with shock, her face changing from surprised to angry in just a matter of seconds.

“You’re sorry? You're really sorry? Are you sure? Because from what I see, a random boy I have never met took my daughter out of a hospital without my consent, and she almost died! Are you really sorry about that? “

The boy simply looked down, glasses glaring to hide his eyes. The doctor stood in silence, taking a step back as if to add some space to the situation.

“I didn't know (Y/N) would have an attack, I shouldn't have done it.”

Your mother was furious beyond words. Maybe it was the sorrow from almost losing her child, or the confusion that was this boy’s relationship to her daughter, but it did not matter. Her anger spoke volumes, and that was all the others in the situation could hear.

“Who even are you? Why are you here tainting my daughter? You don't even know her, and you're using her first name? Stay away from me, and stay away from her, is that clear? I never want to see you near (Y/N) ever again, and if you get ideas, I will make sure hospital security will ensure it. Considering this 'mishap', I’m sure at least they would oblige.”

He simply nodded, eyes still towards the floor.

“My apologies, once again.”

Despite the fact that Tsukishima’s shoes felt like cement, he still managed to turn from the older woman and proceed walking away. The two front desk workers looked at him as he made his walk out of the hospital, worry painted on their faces. Your mother looked at the doctor once more, unsure of what she just did. The doctor looked back at her, disbelief in his eyes.

Despite years of being a doctor, telling families news from happy to sorrowful, soulmate situations always pulled at his heart strings. Eyes were like windows to the soul, and despite the body language he gave off, the older (L/N) could see that he obviously knew more than what she did. Her eyes clouded over as she sat back in her hospital chair, waving her hand as to dismiss the man who had delivered her daughter's status. Reluctantly, he took his leave.

At the beginning of this, (M/N) had felt sorrow for the boy a few feet from her. His sad aura, regretful eyes, and slumped over form reminded her much of herself. And yet, when she found out they were most similar, she snapped. Anger took over in place of rational thought, and now a young boy was walking alone in the dark with only his sadness keeping him company. Many questions raced through your mother's mind, all being left unanswered.

Who was he? Why was he here? What was his name? How did he know you?

It all didn't make sense.

Despite her moment of clarity, anger took over once more.

It was his fault your treatment was delayed, and because of his actions you could have died.

Tsukishima was now the enemy in her eyes.


	23. it Almost Worked

Your heavy eyes opened for the first time in a long time, and despite the bright lights of the hospital room, something still made you want to be awake. Using a hand to temporarily shield your vision, you begrudgingly sat up. Thin, white hospital blankets covered your body, and the room you were in was very much different from your usual bedroom. It was cold, and bland, making the already uncomfortable mattress and atmosphere even more distasteful.

Looking around and taking in the room, it seemed to be morning. Not early morning, but mid morning or early afternoon. Fresh air flooded the space from an open window, probably courtesy of your mother, who was sleeping in a seat beside your bed. 

Piecing together events in your head, a clear image of what happened began to take view. You had gone stargazing with Tsukki, after a week of ignoring what you knew now as warnings, and you landed yourself in the hospital once more for another attack. You sighed, tracing your soulmark worriedly. You probably worried Tsukki a lot, how could you have an attack in front of him? While stargazing at two in the morning of all times? 

You felt awful to say the least.

“Mom, mom wake up.”

Your voice was quiet, but the older woman stirred at the sound. Her eyes slowly opened, widening at the sight of her daughter sitting up. You gave her a small smile and a wave as she got up and gave you a suffocating hug. She was just glad you were alright.

“Sweetie I was so worried.”

You could not help but roll your eyes as you nodded, pulling away from the older woman slowly. She was hesitant to release her grip, but alas, she eventually did.

“I know I know, but I’m okay now! Everything's fine.”

She shook her head.

“Everything is not fine. We are meeting with your doctor in a couple hours to discuss treatment options. It was going to be this morning, but I knew both of us were too tired for that.”

You nodded, sighing.

“Can't we just give up on treatment? It never works, it's just a waste of money at this point.”

“(Y/N) it is not a waste of money. If anything can help you get better you need to try it, for your sake and mine.”

You were not looking forward to treatment. Every time you had an attack, ever since the beginning, your mother always looked for treatments. You had given up hope years ago, accepting the fact that your body was essentially a walking time bomb. Your mother, however, held onto the idea that there was something you could try to make things better. It was often painful, physically and mentally, medicines having side effects far from pleasant, and yet you still went through with them. It's not like you had much of a choice, but your opinion was still needed in the decision making process.

“Fine, whatever.”

A buzz sound from your phone. Reaching over to the bedside table, you went to check it, but were stopped. In one swift motion, your mother snatched the object away from your grasp.

“What was that for?”

Your mother shook her head.

“We need to talk about something else too.”

You looked at her quizzically, but then realization hit you.

You feared for the worst.

“I know you've been a lot more lively and happier since I gave you freedom outside of the hospital with Yachi-san. Last night, however, you snuck out with a boy at two in the morning. I think you should spend some time in the hospital again.”

You looked at your mother with wide eyes.

“But it was my choice! We snuck out and that's bad, but you can't leave me locked in here again.”

The older woman just shook her head.

“You won't be in here forever, you will be let out for special occasions, but I am going to monitor who comes in and out of this room and who you see. Visiting will be scheduled and only with my approval. If I catch on to the staff pulling anything funny again you will be moving hospitals.”

You just looked at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. There was no way, after all of these years, she was going to lock you in again.

“As for that boy, I’m not allowing you to see him any longer. I don't know who he is, and frankly, I don't care. I do know I don't want him near my daughter if he is just going to endanger you like this. It's unacceptable behavior from both you and him, but I think taking him out of the equation will help you realize he is dangerous.”

You looked at the older (L/N) in front of you. Her voice was steady, aura firm. She was serious about this, her mind not clouded by pettiness or anger. She truly thought this through, and thought this was for the best.

Tears started to well up in your eyes. Confrontation was not always your thing, but she was going to forbid you from seeing Kei without even knowing who he is. She was going to take away your one constant happiness, your light, your soulmate, over sneaking out. Attacks were random, it was not his fault that your body decided to react the way it did, and yet he was getting punished. This was unacceptable.

“No.”

She looked at you.

“What do you mean no?”

You shook your head, hair covering your eyes. You wanted to speak, but your voice was choked. 

“Kei is my soulmate, mom.”

It was her turn for her eyes to be wide.

“What?”

You nodded, trying your best to hold back sobs.

“He walked in ten months ago and we kept in touch and you can't take him away from me. I can't control what my body does, and you can't punish him for that!”

Your hands covered your mouth after telling the truth. You looked at your mother through blurry eyes, seeing her mixed emotions flash over her face. Ever since your father, soulmates were a touchy subject with her. You knew how hard it was for her when he left, although she tried to hide her emotions for your sake.

She simply left the room, leaving you alone once more.

\---

“Yachi-san, I need to talk to you.”

Tsukishima had woken up late and opted to stay home from school. He had already missed morning practice, and despite being in college prep, his mind was too heavy to focus on academics. His brother was at college, his mother at work, leaving him home alone. It was quiet, and in the quiet he always took time to think. His mind was still a mess from the night before, and the lack of sleep from guilt did not help his case.

He felt like an idiot. Why did he bring you stargazing? It was so stupid, he felt like it was stupid before hand, but something inside of him just had to push him to bring you. Ever since he was a child he had gone to that hill to clear his mind. Despite denying it, he was stretched thin with school and Interhigh’s, so he thought bringing his favorite person to his favorite place at his favorite time would make things at least somewhat better.

Sadly it didn't. 

His phone rang. It was Yamaguchi. He ignored it.

Logically, he knew your body acted on its own. You were a ticking time bomb, and no matter the protocol, sometimes you were bound to go off. Luckily, he remained calm enough in the moment to get help in time, but it was still terrifying. He had almost lost his soulmate. Not to mention your mother. She was angry, that was understandable, but he also knew she would be taking things out on you. Just yesterday she didn't even know her daughter had a soulmate, and now she was in the hospital deciphering the fact her own child has been keeping secrets from her for almost a year.

The thought of you interacting terrified him.

He opted not to text, or visit for that matter, until later. Your mother was under extreme stress and he did not want to make things worse. He knew that there was bound to be a way for the two of you to meet up again, for Tsukki to visit or for you to sneak away from the hospital, but now it was a constant risk. If he was caught, legal action could be taken, or worse, you could suffer another attack outside of hospital grounds.

Nothing made sense.

The whole day for Kei was lying in bed thinking. He had done nothing, eaten nothing, or even got up. Hours of staring at his ceiling fan thinking replaced his routine.

He knew that eventually he had to get up, despite his best wishes, and do something. Looking at his phone it was two in the afternoon. It took a minute, but he eventually got up and made his way to the kitchen. A simple sandwich never seemed so challenging to make, but he still managed to make one. 

He debated going to practice, but he knew it was inevitable.

His team needed him.

Getting dressed, brushing his teeth and hair, and grabbing his volleyball bag, he made the walk towards the gym. His headphones filled his ears with music. Oddly, Kei felt alone

Now he entered the gym, half an hour late, asking for Yachi immediately. The team stopped their drills and looked at the sleep deprived blond, wincing slightly at his disheveled appearance. Daichi broke from the court.

“Tsukishima, you're late. You missed morning practice, and Yamaguchi tells me you weren't in class today. You're not sick, are you?”

The blond shook his head.

“No, I'm not. I need to talk to her though and I will be in practice momentarily.”

Daichi looked at the boy, suspicion laced in his eyes. Normally, he would drill any player for being late this close to interhighs, but Tsukishima looked wrecked. He had no clue what was going on, but he did know he could give the first year a pass.

“Fine, but make it quick.”

Both blond’s gave a curt bow before exiting the gym doors together. Yachi, looking at the taller blond now infront of her, shivering slightly. He was scary normally, and now with dark circles he was extra scary, but the thought of what he had to say had her scared the most. This had to do with (Y/N), and by the looks of it, things weren't good.

“(Y/N) had an attack last night. We were out together and she passed out. Her mother is not happy. I just thought I should let you know.”

Yachi stood there, stunned. 

It was clear now why he looked so tired. You had another attack, and now your mother was mad? She was confused, but brushed it off. She could get the full story later.

“Are you really okay, Tsukishima? “

The boy simply closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

“I dont know.”

With that, he turned towards the gym doors.

Yachi followed, her mind full of thoughts. She was glad you were alive, and that Tsukishima had found the energy to at least come to practice, but Inerhigh’s were tomorrow. Not only that, but judging by Tsukishima’s mood, your mother had probably blamed the attack on him or something along those lines. 

Walking back into the gym, the other players could not avoid the troubled looks on their middle blocker and assistant managers faces. Both of them looked lost, and worried. Once back inside, Yachi took out her phone and clicked on your contact. Writing a few texts, she prayed you would answer as soon as you could.

She prayed that everything would work out.


	24. Laura

Today was the start of the Spring qualifiers.

A set of four matches lasting over two days if Karasuno continued to make it. One of the most important Volleyball events to pass Tsukishima in his highschool career to date, and a chance to mark his growth with the sport.

You looked out the window at the crows as you did every morning, eyes teary as you stared at them from afar. Their beady eyes would seem to focus on you every now and again, showing their concern as they did in the past. You held in a sob whilst in their gaze, trying to ignore the looming feeling around you.

You were alive, you were well. The doctor had given your mother a few new treatments options, and she seemed somewhat happy. Today you would start yet another IV that would lead to nothing, another false hope to crush both you and your mother. It was of no use.

The crows knew you were sad for more than just being sick. They knew your sorrow towards your mother and yourself, they knew your worries of Tsukki, somehow they knew without comprehending a thing. You tore your gaze away, looking instead at Kei’s Karasuno hoodie sleeves instead. They kept you warm despite the mood being so cold.

After the incident in the hospital room, and your doctor's appointment, your mother had not spoken to you. She was silent to your plights about your soulmate, and no matter what you said or what you did, you knew she would only act in anger. She was emotional, and stubborn, and of course that meant that at times like these, she was not easy to convince.

With lack of sleep, a lot of realizations had occurred to you as they typically did in times of sadness. Tears continued to well in your eyes as you dug deeper into your thoughts, the liquid soon overflowing in your eyes and racing down your cheeks.

It was your fault things were this way.

If that day in the park you had not fallen, if you had been more vocal about leaving the hospital, if you got better and your father had not left, if you were honest with your mother from the start, if, if, if.

If you were not sick, none of this would have happened.

Never before had you wanted to be a normal girl this badly. You longed for adventures with friends after school, coming home after hanging out with friends to a loving family, to getting in trouble for doing reckless acts, to walking away with a scratch and a learning experience. You longed to meet Tsukki again in a place other than the wretched hospital you were confined in, to bring him home to your parents and for them to be overjoyed you had found the one. To go to college and stick with him, to fall in love over normal dates and normal times. Maybe even one day, get married to the boy fate had destined to be yours. 

Alas, you could not.

Instead, you were locked back. A burden to all you had met, a danger to yourself and others. Any step towards freedom you took resulted in ten steps going backward. Every friend you had met would be left behind just as before. You were stuck in this loop of happiness and captivity, all because of something you could not control. Now, you had hurt the one you loved most. Kei, the boy who truly cared, who snuck you to his house and danced with you in the kitchen. Kei, the boy who observed and told you to not be reckless despite the situation. Kei, the boy who had opened up to you like he had never done to anyone before. 

Kei, the boy you loved.

Because of your sickness, he had waited in that hospital waiting room with your mother. He stood up when the doctor called, and admitted to your mother he was the reason you were outside. Because of your sickness, because of you, your mother had sent him away. Your communication to outside was gone, and now he was left with an emotional wound that would not heal in time for his volleyball tournament. Whether he won or lost, you knew you were the guilt that would drag down his conscience. You knew this was all your fault.

A knock sounded at the hospital room’s door, accompanied by light footsteps and the creak of the room’s door. You refused to turn your head, knowing Akari had brought your morning breakfast. The smell gave it away, she was holding a tray of microwave eggs and toast.

Akari was intelligent. She knew how to read a room, and while she did not have the full story, the young nurse could already tell that this attack was different from the others. Many times she had seen you cheat death and walk away without a scratch, bounce back the next morning full of joy and happiness. She sat next to your hunched frame, hand gently cupping your face and turning it so your eyes met hers. The tears had not stopped, causing the nurses features to soften. She opened her arms for an embrace, which you gladly took.

You did not expect to spend your morning sobbing into the nurses lavender scrubs.

\---

Tsukishima was tired.

The night previous, the blond had gotten a normal amount of sleep. Usually, in times of distress, he failed to sleep. The past two nights, however, had forced the boy into his exhaustion’s submission. He woke up on Saturday like usual, eye bags slightly lightened from the restless sleep he had obtained the night previous.

He had shown up to Karasuno like the others to go to the convention center. Like yesterday, the team seemed to hold their breath around Kei. Despite his slightly more put together look, it was still obvious something was troubling him. Yachi took long glances at him when she could, often breaking her gaze to help Kiyoko pack equipment for their adventure. She could not imagine the pain Tsukishima was going through.

Yamaguchi, along with Yachi, was obviously worried for his blond companion. He too took long glances at Kei, trying to decipher his mood with clues from his expressionless face and tired eyes. All noises were blocked out by his headphones, listening to your shared playlist. It gave him some peace of mind in the chaos. 

He thought back to Thursday night. He felt the regret of bringing you stargazing, along with feelings of dread and sadness. He knew you were okay, he knew that one day he would have you back in his arms.

When would that day be?

In reality, you could die at any moment. Medical attention would mean nothing if something were to go wrong. Especially if there was a complication with the new treatments your mother was making you take part in. It was slim, but there was a small chance that he would never see you again. All because he took you stargazing.

He felt like an idiot. Before, he had never seen himself as much. He never put his full effort or passion into something in fear of being broken hearted as he was before, but you were different. You were his soulmate, and even if he rejected the idea, you would still linger in the deepest corners of his mind until he wanted you more than before. He had put his trust in you, his vulnerability, his care, and his love. All in a girl that could be gone at any moment. He did not regret his actions, but the idea of you being away from his grasp made him uncomfortable.

There was no telling when he would see you again. Your mother had also most likely taken your phone, which explained the missed calls and ignored texts he had sent in vain that morning. You were probably sitting alone in your hospital room, blaming yourself for the incident when in reality, it was his fault all along. The idea of you being sad made his heart drop, and the fact that he could do nothing to stop it only seemed to make rock bottom worse.

He tried to be lost in music. 

When they got to their stop, Daichi tapped the boy's shoulder once inside. Most of the team had brushed off the blond’s foul mood as him not being a morning person. Pulling him into an abandoned hall, Daichi cleared his throat.

“Tsukishima, are you okay?”

The blond’s eyes widened. He was expecting ‘get more sleep’ or ‘can you still play starting lineup’ from the captain, not care. He shook it off.

“Yes, I'm fine.”

Daichi shook his head, not convinced. He knew he would not be able to get anything out of the blond, no matter how hard he tried.

“Look, I don't know what's bothering you, and I am not the best with words, but the team is here for you if you need us. Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it. I am sure things will work out in the end.”

Would they?

Tsukishima nodded before taking his leave, the brunette captain following close behind. Soon enough, they had caught up with the rest of the group. Tsukki lazily observed the rest of the team rile themselves up, pushing aside their nausea and nervousness to put their all into the game. He wondered what it was like, to put blind faith into the unknown.

Scratch that, he knew exactly what it was like.

Their first match was against Johzenji High, a group of rowdy looking boys clad in matching yellow volleyball uniforms. Their leader looked confident, and alternative, as if he was sure they would win.

Kei did not know how to feel, or how he would play. With so much clouding his mind, he had no clue if he would have any use on defense at all. He had worked towards getting better, but was it worth it for a club that would let him down? He gripped his hands in frustration, a loud debate resounding in his mind along the lyrics of your favorite songs. He should have stayed home, he should have never joined volleyball, he should have never took you stargazing, he-

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

Yachi did not know much of the situation. She knew you had another attack, and she knew it was different compared to the others. She also saw the toll it had on Tsukishima as did the rest of the team. Her words came out as a stutter.

“Look, I-I know I don't know it all, and that this is bothering you a lot, but (Y/N) would want you to do your best. I know you love volleyball, and she does too. Win this tournament with the rest of the team, and make her proud.”

Yachi was visibly sweating, nervous under Tsukishima’s harsh golden glare. Despite his angry demeanor, however, he gave the girl a nod. She looked at the boy shocked as he turned around, praying she had said the right thing at the right time. 

The guilt was far from gone, and the idea of you gone because of him still sent a chill down Tsukki’s spine, however the assistant manager did have a point. He had to try his best for your sake, whether you got to see him in a month, or never again. Taking off his headphones, and putting on his glasses, Tsukishima lined up with the rest of his team. He knew volleyball was a dumb club, he knew he was far from the best player on the court, he new that your sadness was his fault, and he knew Karasuno would not make it to nationals. 

Despite this, he would try for your sake.

\---

After what seemed to be forever and a half of crying, Akari had managed to calm you down with soft singing and calming rocking. You felt infant like in her arms, small and helpless. Despite having a mother, Akari was the closest thing you had to a true mom. She was there for everything, and always seemed to make the right choices. Akari was safe.

“(Y/N) sweetie, what happened?”

You sniffled.

“Kei took me stargazing and I had an attack. My mom banned me from seeing him and took my phone. Now he is at one of the most important volleyball tournaments of this year and my body just ruined everything for me and him.”

The nurse sighed, looking at your tear stained face as you played with the older woman’s onyx black curls. The small tugs to her scalps stung slightly, but she could not find the strength to care in the moment.

“Baby, you know this isn't your fault right? Your illness does not define you, and your mother makes bad decisions in the name of love.”

‘Your illness does not define you’

What does that mean? Ever since childhood, it had ruined everything. From friendships, to happiness, to your parents marriage, to Kei.

“Akari yes it does. I can't escape it and all it does is hurt others. Maybe my mom is right, maybe I should just be locked away so no one else gets hurt. That way, if I die, it won't be that bad. You and mom can show up to the service and it will be fine. Kei will find another girl that wont self destruct in front of him, and everything will be perfect.”

The fact that you had planned out your death made Akari shutter. She knew you did not mean what you said, but also knew of the sliver of truth hidden in your statement. She would never let that happen.

“(Y/N) that is far from perfect. For many that is miserable, including to you. You deserve happiness, you know that right?”

“I don't know Akari. I don't know.”

It was silent for a moment, and you could feel that your breathing matched Akari's. The nurse knew that this was much more than just being sad due to not seeing your soulmate. This was regret, self hatred, fear, and heartbreak all mixed together in one moment. Years of sadness and silent suffering led to this moment, crying into the arms of the one person who understood it all.

“(Y/N), you do deserve happiness. I have seen you grow so much in the past ten months and blossom into the beautiful young woman you were always meant to be. Your mother makes bad decisions, but she does it out of love. It's hard now, but you are strong, and I know you will break free from all of this in due time.”

She had a point, ever since Kei had entered your life, things were different. Everything was brighter, happier, to a level you had never experienced before. He saw past your sickness and gave you courage to do the things you were always meant to do. He, along with Yachi and Akari, gave you something you had never had before. Normality.

If he was not there, your adventures at his house, dancing in the kitchen, going to a house party, shopping with a friend, heck, even going outside in the courtyard. None of it would have happened. Because of his support, you had stood up to your mothers overprotective rule and broke free.

Now, she had regained her original mindset, but anything was possible with persistence. This did not change the fact that Tsukki was most likely suffering.

You should be cheering him on.

“Akari, what about Kei?”

She looked at you, eyes showing the debate going on in her mind. She knew how much he needed you right now, no matter how much he denied his dedication to volleyball. She knew he felt the weight of your previous attack, and the punishment your mother had brought for the two of you. He was smart, and the smart overthink.

If she did what she was planning to do, she could lose her job. She would never see you again, the little girl with the unknown illness turned teenage girl in love. She could already picture packing up her apartment, applying at a new hospital, starting a new life in a new section of Japan. It pained her, the risk was too great. Something in your eyes, however, told her she had to do this. After all this time, she could not leave you when you needed her the most.

Akari sighed.

“Alright, here's the plan.”


	25. King of Echo Park

“Hello, is this Yachi-san?”

The blond was on the bus back home with her team. Most of the boys she was traveling with were either talking amongst themselves or sleeping away their exhaustion. Volleyball was hard after all, it made sense that they were taking advantage of the rest. An unfamiliar voice rang through the blond girl’s phone, under an unfamiliar number, but she picked it up anyways. 

“Um, yes? That's me.”

Kiyoko looked besides her at the assistant manager, wondering who she was talking to. She brushed it off, she shouldn't be eavesdropping.

“This is Akari, (Y/N)’s nurse. I’m planning on something, but I was wondering if Karasuno would be playing tomorrow.”

Her eyes widened, and a smile broke on the girl's face. Kiyoko glanced over once more, more curious as to what the young girl was smiling over. A woman’s muffled voice rang through the other end of the line, but she could not make out any words.

“Yes, we are. I’m so excited! Today we beat both Johzenji High and Wakutani High. tomorrow should be just as exciting.”

Akari hummed.

“Thank you. If you ever have a moment to break from the team, come to the stands.”

Yachi started piecing together Akari’s plan, and her smile grew wider.

“Only one manager can be on the bench, so that's where I’m going to be anyways! I’ll see you there!”

With that, Akari had given her farewell. Kiyoko wondered who this woman she was speaking to could be. The fact that Yachi, the timid first year the team had grown to love, was bringing someone to a match was surprising. She had to ask, even if it was out of character.

“Yachi -chan, are you bringing someone special to the match tomorrow?”

Yachi glanced at a sleeping Tsukishima a few rows in front of the duo before looking back at Kiyoko. The lighting was perfect for her senpai, her hair and eyes shining perfectly in the sunset.

“Yea, you could say that.”

Kiyoko nodded before facing forward once more. Her mind quickly got lost in other matters, mostly worrying about the rest of the team in their final matches, and dozed off. Yachi could barely contain her excitement.

Tomorrow, everything will work out.

\---

“Akari, why are you here so early? And where are your scrubs?”

It was another early morning in Miyagi Memorial, and you were not expecting to see Akari in a rather stylish outfit with a wheelchair in her grasps. Remembering the previous day’s conversation, your eyes lit up. Akari simply smirked at your expression, handing you the outfit the two of you had picked out the night before. Today was the day.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You could lose your job.”

Putting on the pale pink sundress, and ever famous platforms, Akari was currently sitting you down to apply light makeup. The older woman shook her head, grabbing a brush and applying a faint blush to your cheeks.

“(Y/N) literally the whole staff in the 3000 ward is in on the plan, including security and the front desk. I don't care if I lose my job, I can just get it back.”

You doubted her statement, but brushed it aside. No matter what you said, there was no point in rejecting her now. The whole staff was putting themselves on the line for you to go to this match, and it would be a shame to put their efforts to waste.

Eventually your nurse pulled away with an accomplished look on her face, handing you a mirror, you soon understood why. She never failed to make you look stunning, although all she did was enhance your pre existing beauty. You smiled at the woman, grabbing your bag and sitting in a slightly dented hospital wheelchair you had grown attached to. 

Walking down the halls of the hospital, you were met with averted eyes and smiles of encouragement. Akari was not kidding when she said she had the staff wrapped around her finger, not to mention she wasn't even avoiding security cameras. Security must have disabled them for the time being, which was surprising considering you were only just a patient.

Soon enough, you had made it to the outside of the hospital. It was a new area, however, being the parking garage. It was just as bumpy as the sidewalks outside, but filled with an eternal uphill downhill battle. You did your best to encourage your nurse as she brought you to the fourth floor, crying out in victory once you reached her car.

It was a rather plain car, probably a recent year, with shiny grey paint and fuzzy dice on the rearview mirror. You climbed into the passenger seat as Akari took care of your wheelchair, eyes in awe observing the lights and dials when she started up the machine.

“Do you wanna pick the music?”

You nodded eagerly.

\---

Making it to the gym took quite awhile, but luckily, you made it in time for Karasuno’s first match of the day. Rolling across the parking lot, you could barely contain your excitement. There was a pit in your stomach, but a good pit, one overflowing with excited nervousness. Yachi met you at the door to the stands, a smile evident on her face. She was ecstatic to see you, after all.

“(Y/N)-chan! The match is about to start! It's against Aobahjohsai.”

You nodded, discarding your wheelchair at the doors and walking down the stand steps with your two friends besides you. Akari knew nothing about volleyball, but she also seemed excited to watch the match. Luckily, you were up front as well. Yachi sat next to an older blond woman who seemed to recognize her.

“Hey Yachi-chan, who's this?”

You gave a small wave.

“This is (Y/N)! She wanted to be here yesterday, but something at home held her up.”

The woman nodded.

“Im Seiko Tanaka, the bald idiot’s older sister.”

You looked down at the court and back at Seiko, surprised. Despite being far away, you recognized that to be the Tanaka from the party.

“I cant believe such an… interesting guy has such a pretty older sister!”

She blushed, waving her hand.

“I know. The good genes seemed to skip my brother.”

The four of you laughed at her comment, before your eyes went back to the court. Another face you recognized from the party, Oikawa, seemed to be starting off the match with a serve. You could already tell he was strong just by his movements. Despite not having the most favorable memories of the boy, you still watched in awe as he started off the game.

“Yachi so much bad volleyball anime has prepared me for this moment. I can barely grasp what is going on.”

The blond nodded beside you.

“Its hard to follow at first, but you get used to it.”

Akari sighed from her end.

“Hopefully it does.”

You decided against cheering for Tsukki as he went up against Aobajohsai. You could tell he needed to focus, and if he knew you were in the stands, that would just lead him to have too many things going on in his mind. You knew he would feel your presence and calm down, it was a soulmate thing, after all.

You noticed at first Seijoh did not know how to handle the ‘first year duo’ as Tsukki had dubbed them. Their quick was intense, just as you had heard about, but it was obvious the opposing team knew of their specialty beforehand. Despite trying their best to control things, Karasuno still seemed to pull through on top for the first set. Tsukki always said they were average at best with slight potential, but you were glad that you were right in this scenario. Watching them work as a team, and watching Tsukki block with his ⅔ effort was amazing. 

You knew they would win this match.

\---

Kiyoko was on the bench, sitting with the coaches as the team banded together to defeat Seijoh. She sighed, watching the match was intense, and sometimes, she needed to disconnect. It was amazing what the boys could pull off, but by now, she was used to it. Instead, she decided to observe the gym for just a moment.

Looking at the stands, it was obvious Karasuno’s cheer team was lacking compared to Seijoh. It was still nice, however, seeing familiar faces cheer them on as they had for years. She smiled slightly at the sight of Yachi and Seiko cheering on the team. She also noticed, however, a (H/C) talking to Yachi with stars in her eyes. 

That must be the girl Yachi was talking about.

She giggled slightly at her two kohai’s talking to each other starry eyed whilst watching the match in front of them. Kiyoko remembered the days she was the same as them, still new and excited about volleyball.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, failed to notice you in the stands. In fact, he avoided looking at them completely. He just knew his brother was going to show up at some point and he was not looking forward to his presence near the court, not to mention the emotional terror of making accidental eye contact. 

He had managed to keep his emotions at bay while playing like he did yesterday. It was a rough start, but after a while, he got back into the routine of things. He knew he had to make you proud, no matter where you were. Oddly, day two seemed even more easy. He felt at ease when he was on the court, and despite the usual nerves when playing a game, something was giving him good vibes. He did not allow himself time to dwell on the feeling, instead trying his best to beat the team in front of him. They had added a new player to the court, and while he was a powerful player, for every success he had an equal amount of failure followed. The blond smirked at Oikawa's struggle to control the blond delinquent, and at Iwazumi’s apparent ease.

After the typical back and forth, Karasuno won the first set 25-23, but in the second set, Seijoh pulled ahead 26-28. The third set is where it all mattered, and yet, Karasuno failed to give up. They were now known to be hard to beat despite their usual losing streak, and now, they were making a name for themselves. The team was rough around the edges, but they made up for their lack of refined abilities with pure potential. Both sides were human, but one side would remain victorious whilst the other had to leave the court.

Karasuno refused to leave.

The team, the stands, and especially you all cried out in joy as the third set ended. Seijoh looked dejected, but it was of no matter. Karasuno had upped their game, and as a team carried mostly by Oikawa, they did not make the cut.

26:24

Karasuno proceeds.


	26. Stay Away

“You!”

Since the match with Seijoh ended, Yachi gave a quick goodbye so she could head to the court with her team. You watched as she greeted them at the door, showering them with praise. The whole team, with some exceptions, looked absolutely pumped. Their next match would be a challenge, but Seijoh had been a troublesome opponent since day one. Their hard work was finally paying off.

You stayed in the stands for the time being, waiting for Yachi to send a text for where the next match would start. Apparently they were all heading to eat snacks and watch the other remaining qualifiers before the final match. She told you a team called Shiratorizawa was bound to win, but anything is possible.

You were having a regular conversation with your nurse, but of course, a tall blond had stopped you both mid sentence. Looking over, your eyes widened, and you gave the older male a wave. Akari looked at you quizzically, whilst Saeko gave the man a wave.

“Hey, Akiteru! Welcome back.”

The blond woman greeted him, and he gave her a wave. Coming closer to the benches, you gulped nervously as he sat in the seat Yachi previously occupied.

“You know, I don't know how someone like you ended up with my brother, but I'm glad he has someone.”

You chuckled nervously, looking at the two females that sandwiched you and the older Tsukishima together. Seiko looked completely lost before shock hit her face.

“Wait, you and the salty blond kid are a thing?! How?”

Akari swooped in.

“Shhh, he doesn't know she’s here.”

The blond woman tilted her head as the rest of the Karasuno cheer team either filled out or stayed to watch the ‘show’ infront of them. Most of the guys on the team were super sweet, and some of them had good looks too, but no one ever thought Tsukki would be the one with the pretty girlfriend. You just chuckled.

“We aren't a thing, Seiko. Me and Tsukki are just really close.”

Akiteru smirked.

“You know, funny you should say that. Considering you woke up in my brothers bed I’m sure that would amount to something-”

You slapped your hand over the older blond’s mouth as both Akari and Saeko gave you a look of surprise. Sweat started to form on your forehead as you dryly laughed away the pressure.

Obviously, the time in between matches was the time for explanations.

\---

Yamaguchi was nervous.

In just a matter of minutes, him and his team would be against the most sophisticated and powerful team in the Miyagi prefecture. A team comprised of some of the best volleyball players in Japan, some who were on the youth team representing Japan for a whole. According to the iconic first year due as well, they often had practice matches with university teams. Seijoh was one thing, but Shiratoizawa was on a whole different level of good.

Karasuno had been through a lot this tournament. They went against some teams that truly surprised them, Daichi got injured, and even Seijoh pulled out a wild card in a delinquent player known as ‘mad dog’. Despite this, however, Karasuno managed to stay on the court longer.

No matter the setback.

The mossy haired male sighed, looking at his tall friend beside him. He seemed troubled, he has for the past three days, and yet, the boy gave off a different vibe today. Tsukki was just a bunch of emotional barriers, hiding behind arrogance and humor often to mask his true feelings. Yamaguchi had also developed some of the blond’s tactics, occasionally helping the blond bully people, but he knew the inner workings of Tsukishima Kei. 

“Hey, are you doing okay?”

It was a question he had asked often. Ever since his soulmate appeared, his life seemed to be a rollercoaster with Yamaguchi standing in line to watch. Tsukki glanced over at his shorter friend.

“Yes, I am doing a lot better compared to the past few days.”

This was true. He still blamed himself for your attack, and worried heavily about what your mother had in store for the two of you in terms of visitation, however today was different. He had to block his emotions for the initial two matches, trying his best to distract himself with volleyball, but today was noticeably different. His stress melted away on the court, leaving the boy with concentration and skill. The mood change was tangible, and the blond didn't bother to question it further.

Yamaguchi nodded, smiling at his friend. He knew that this was the truth.

“I dont know whats going on, but I know everything will be okay.”

The blond nodded, slipping on his headphones.

Yachi had no time to notice Yamaguchi and Tsukki’s interaction, preoccupied on the court sidelines with Kiyoko. They were doing their normal manager duties, filling water bottles, bringing in equipment, etc etc. The blond stopped for a moment, wiping a small sweat from her forehead. Grabbing her phone, she sent you a text.

Yachi <3

Hey! 

The next match is in gymnasium four

You can go in without me, I'll join you in a sec!!

(Y/N) :)

Omg kk

Good luck being a manager and stuff!

I'll save you a seat :’)

She smiled at her phone as Kiyoko finished up organizing some strategy books and what have you on the bench. She approached the shorter blond, who looked up with a smile. The older girl smiled back.

“You and your friend seem to be having fun in the stands. Sorry you can't be on the floor with us.”

The blond waved her hands, blushing slightly.

“No no! It's fine! I'm just an assistant manager right now anyways, so it's probably good I'm observing from above. Besides, I'm really glad I get to sit with my friend up there.”

Kiyoko chuckled.

“The two of you seem to be really into the game. I told you that you didn't have to know anything about volleyball to be invested as a manager. Does she go to Karasuno?”

The blond shook her head.

“No, sadly she doesn't. If she did, I'm sure she would be managing right besides us!”

The bluenette nodded. It was a shame you didnt go to Karasuno, and she pondered about what other school she went to in Miyagi. Wouldn't she root for a different team if that was the case? She brushed it off. It was always nice having another fan in the stands, no matter what school they came from.

“Oh! I have to go meet her in the stands. I'll see you from above!”

Kiyoko gave the girl a nod as she scampered off. TV cameras set up were pointing towards the court, and the announcer started to speak into his mic. The time was finally here.

Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa

\---

Explaining to Seiko the complicated but not complicated relationship that was you and Tsukki was time consuming.

Akari and Akiteru sat on the sidelines, watching as you explained everything. Akiteru was especially intrigued considering his brother was always so reserved about the details. All he knew was that the girl was his soulmate, and that was it. He enjoyed hearing of your misadventures, even if it wasn't Tsukki telling the tales.

“Yea. So we are not dating, everythings going slow at the moment.”

The blond woman nodded her head, intrigued at the story. She had a soft spot for soulmate stories, and considering yours sounded straight out of a soap opera, she was invested.

“I'm still kind of surprised that Tsukishima of all people found his soulmate out of all of them first. Me and Ryu have the same soul mark type, but it's surprisingly inefficient.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” the woman sighed, leaning back in her chair, “basically whatever we write on our skin, our soulmate gets on their skin so on and so fourth. Ryu’s replies once in a blue moon, but mine has never responded. The guy could be dead for all I know.”

You shook your head.

“Dont worry Seiko, any guy would be lucky to have someone like you as your soulmate! Don't give up.”

You sealed your statement with a smile, melting both Akiteru and Seiko’s hearts. She gushed, wrapping you in a suffocating hug.

“Awwww (Y/N)-chan! You're so sweet~”

“Guys,” Yachi quietly tapped Seiko’s shoulder, “the match is starting.”

Both of you pulled away simultaneously, gripping the railing in front of you and leaning over to see what was happening. Yachi was correct, both teams were now doing warm ups on the court. Karasuno was into it, Hinata especially, spiking Kageyama’s sets like no tomorrow. You smiled at the sight of Tsukki, doing drills unenthusiastically with the rest of the team out of what seemed to be pure obligation. 

Classic Kei.

On the flip side, Shiratorizawa was scary. Their players were tall, they were all doing drills, but like, Seijoh, you could tell they had power. Unlike Seijoh, however, you could see they were on another level. It was not a team being carried by their captain, but a team strengthened by him. You could only assume the mean looking ace was their captain, but the other boys around him had their own sense of power. There was a tall lanky boy with bright red hair who seemed to be messing with an unenthusiastic captain. For some reason, he reminded you of childhood. His erratic movements, and expression filled face resembled that of your friend from the park long ago. Back when things were normal.

You shook your head, there was no time for sad memories. The boy was probably a look alike, just a resemblance to her friend from the past.

“You know, yesterday when we were walking out of the gym, their ace totally challenged us! He was so scary, I don't know how the team manages to play with someone like him on the court.”

You gave the girl a questioning glance before your eyes landed on the ace once more. He meant business, and everyone could tell.

This was going to be interesting.


	27. Lines to a Different Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey got some attention from Tiktok??? not sure how many people specifically, but if you see this chapter, hi!! I appreciate you guys!!!

Volleyball was a sport. You were very aware of its existence ever since you were a young child. The park you frequented had nets, and one or two of your childhood friends would try (and fail) to play. Even so, it had always been pushed aside in your mind until you met your soulmate. That is when you started doing some heavy research (aka watching bad anime) about it where it got intriguing.

Now that you were at an official match with the two best teams in the prefecture, however, everything was different.

There was a constant power struggle between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, and on each side, there was no clear advantage. Shiratorizawa obviously had more refined experience, however Karasuno had sheer talent and will. Whatever Shiratorizawa pulled, Karasuno was picking apart and tearing to pieces as soon as possible. Watching high school volleyball was a much different experience than you thought.

You were hooked.

Yes, there was some bias, but what’s wrong with that? It was just a benefit that you got to silently cheer on your soulmate on the court. Watching him jump around and be all serious was pretty entertaining after all. It was like the day on the rooftop, but this time, you were full of power and support instead of just power.

Yachi looked over at you, smiling.

“Isn't this amazing?”

You nodded, eyes still glued to the court.

“It’s a lot better than the anime I watch.”

Akari sighed from besides you, smiling. She saw the sparkle in your eyes just as Kiyoko had, and knew she made the right choice.

\---

Tsukki glared at the red head in front of him.

Despite the mysterious good vibes the world had blessed the blond for the past two matches, something about this kid made him annoyed. It wasn't the twitchy eyes, the obnoxious red hair, or even his mysteriously effective guess blocking. No, no, it was his personality as a whole.

“Oh? Whos this normal looking guy in front of me?”

Kei was slightly taken aback from his statement. He was average, sure, but no one had ever had the krass to call him a normal guy before. Especially on the court. He recalled the several times you called him boring, you were mostly calling his life boring, but it was an indirect insult? Compliment? He knew you were never serious.

But this guy was. 

Tsukki decided to ditch being mediocre. For this match, he was going to try. Why? Mostly because of the other team. They annoyed him, and besides, he would never dream to admit he was serious about volleyball. His glasses glared as Tendou received the ball, aiming to spike. Tsukki, of course, watched his movements as he jumped. Waiting for the right moment, his hands created an umbrella over the other male. The ball bounced off of the blond’s hands as he made his descent, leaving an amused Tsukki and an annoyed Tendou.

He couldn't help but bow bashfully, a smirk on his face.

“Thanks for the compliment.”

The redhead lost his cool.

“Screw you man!”

This was sure to escelcate.

\---

Karasuno lost the first set.

You watched as the boys below kept their focus going into the second set, noticing the tension on the court. Karasuno had started working out the kinks in their playing, Nishinoya getting used to Ushijima’s spikes, the other players trying their best to control Ushijima in general, and of course, their guess blocker. You could hear no words, but despite that, you still giggled at Tsukki and Tendou exchange on the court. Kei never failed to be a smart ass.

There was an elephant in the room, however. Ushijima was really good. It was obvious of course, and of course Shiritorizawa still made mistakes just like Karasuno, but he was a particular hurdle the boys had yet to truly master. Not one of his spikes had been blocked, most not even being received, and it was scary.

You could see why he represented Japan on their youth team. His power, paired with the unique nature of his left hand? It was over, but not really.

Karasuno was learning quick, there was no doubt about it.

It was 16:25, and you could not help but be slightly nervous about the obvious nine point gap. Nine points was a lot after all. You looked over at Yachi, her lips tightly formed in a line after the ending of the first set. She was having the same thoughts as you, but now was not the time for doubt. Placing a hand on her shoulder, the blond girl looked towards her friend and was met with a smile. Happiness, being contagious, slowly brightened the girls mood.

“Karasuno will pull through the second set, I’m sure of it!”

Yachi continued smiling, nodding at your words.

\---

The second set was kind of wild.

Karasuno managed to win this one with a little bit of a struggle, but you had no complaints. It was 31:29 after all, a close call but still a victory nonetheless. They had been playing at top performance for the past two days, after all, not to mention constant practice. You could not imagine being Daichi or Asahi, constantly on the court with no signs of breaks in sight. You smiled at the sights of the team on the court, rejoicing in their victory over Shiritorizawa. Now there was one set left, one set that would determine who would go to nationals.

You had high hopes for the orange clad boys that littered the floor below. They had raw talent, and that talent really showed itself in the second set. They were starting to get used to the vibe that was battling against Shiritorizawa. Nishinoya was getting increasingly better at receiving Ushijima’s spikes, and the team as a whole was growing used to the strategies and tactics the purple team had been using to block and defend their side of the court. The third set was truly up in the air, however, you just knew Karasuno would pull through. They had to.

With the loud ‘tweet’ of the ref whistle, the third set began. You and Yachi gripped the railings in front of you, leaning forward intent on watching the ball below fly from side to side. Both teams were at the end of their ropes, exhausted, mentally strained, and stressed. This just ment a more interesting game, but you could not help but feel kind of sorry for the boys. Regardless of the team, both sides had worked incredibly hard for this moment. 

Tsukishima seemed to be on the top of his game as well. He was so far, but you could just tell his mind was fully focused on blocking the balls that came his way. He, along with the other taller second and third years, made an umbrella like wall that was scary just to look at. They often made it so Ushijima was forced to spike the ball in the opening predetermined by Karasuno, leaving Nishinoya to try his best and receive whatever was coming for him. While in previous matches it was obvious the boy was not giving it his all, you could feel the change with Tsukki now. He was truly picking apart the opposing team, especially Tendou, and you were genuinely excited for him. He was putting effort into something he loved, and while he didnt know, you were cheering for him silently as he worked.

“Y’know, my brothers the type where when more goes wrong, the calmer he gets.”

You glanced over at Akiteru, seeing his eyes still glued to the match. He was correct, Tsukki did tend to work well under a lot of pressure. Especially with the first set’s loss? He was truly working at 110%

That would change, though.

While volleyball was known for spiking balls, setting said spikes, and blocking the opposing team, one thing you never really understood until being at a match in person was the sheer ‘thwack’ sounds that came from a high speed ball hitting something. Something could either be a person, a net, or even the court floors. Nonetheless, the sound was slightly terrifying. When watching, however, people tend to get so immersed in the action that the loud, unnatural sounds of a ball slamming against an object were forgotten about.

This thwack was different though.

The sound seemed to send silence throughout the court, and your eyes widened in concern. It seemed to be a blur, watching the ball bounce off of Tsukishima's fingers before he stood there, steeping in the pain. The ref called a time out, and the team surrounded Tsukki. You could not see much, but thanks to Yachi’s involvement as manager, Kiyoko sent her a clarifying text as Ukai and senior manager were ushering the blond boy to the door. Your eyes traced his movements as he walked.

“Kiyoko just texted. His finger is bleeding, and at the least, sprained. We don't know if he's going to be back in the match or not.”

You gave the girl a sad look before your eyes went back to the court. Losing someone like Tsukishima, a very tall very skilled blocker, at this point of the game was almost a death sentence. It was possible they could get through without him, you knew the team was talented, but there was no certainty in that. For all you knew, your soulmate's finger could be shattered.

You prayed he would make it back before the end. 

Karasuno had to win.

\---

“My finger is fine, can I go back now?”

Tsukishima often wore a mask over his emotions.

It was safer that way on all fronts. He was not vulnerable, and no vulnerability ment that he would often come out on top in emotional and psychological battles. He had used it many times in the past, manipulating others emotions via teasing or other means to get a reaction he saw fit. It created a barrier of sorts for him to be safe, a bubble that no one could enter.

Pain was a difficult thing to mask, however. The boy sat with Kiyoko in the nurse's office the tournament had provided them. An older woman was tending to the blond, who tried his best to hide his winces with pain to ensure his spot back on the court. He had tried so hard up to this point to beat Shiritorizawa, and he was not about to throw in the towel because of a small injury. Or a major injury at that. He didn't care.

The older woman sighed.

“I dont think it's broken, but I also don't think you should go back to play. Any more strain and it is possible your finger could be shattered. I’ll leave it up to your manager to decide, however.”

Kiyoko looked at the blond, and he looked back. His honey colored orbs were filled with frustration, whilst hers were unreadable. She sighed, looking at the nurse. 

As manager, it was her responsibility to keep up with the team's needs. Strategising, filling water bottles, keeping score, she had to help them. Many times before she also had to help fix them up, often being an angel with rubbing alcohol and bandages to tend to the team's minor injuries.

Her first taste of helping someone with a more serious injury was Daichi. He had a collision with Tanaka earlier in the matches, giving ‘nice kill’ another meaning. Largely, the captain was fine. He was tested for a concussion and it came back negative. He was fine, and with a small bandage to the third year’s temple, he was back on the court in no time. 

Tsukishima’s injury was different, however. 

Volleyball was a sport that requires effort from all parts of the body. Hands, however, were one of the most important tools for volleyball. Especially for Tsukishima, who was up against high speed spikes from an opposing powerhouse school. It was only a matter of time before another player was injured, and with Tsukishima, if it happened again his hand was in total jeopardy. His finger could break, or worse.

The bluenette sighed, leaning back in the nurse's office chair. The white room around her was steryl, and sort of uncomfortable. Kiyoko hated hospitals, they were always so bland and clean, it was totally uncomfortable to be in one for any amount of time.

Observing Tsukishima besides her, he seemed all too comfortable in the medical atmosphere. Maybe it was just her own uncomfort in the atmosphere that made the boy’s calmness stick out, but nevertheless, it did not matter. She had a decision to make for the boy. His fingers were currently wrapped in a bright white bandage to act as a temporary splint. She watched as he glared at his fingers, almost as if they had betrayed him. 

Tsukishima, on the other hand, was still quite frustrated at his predicament. He was not about to rush Kiyoko’s decision making, she would most likely take the safe route if pressured too much, so he simply sat in silence. His hands had truly betrayed him, breaking like toothpicks against the volleyball they had collided with. He reminisced on the time you (and Kuroo) compared his wrists to toothpicks. It was true he looked frail, but he certainly wasn't expecting to snap at such a crucial moment.

He wanted to be on the court. He wanted to block Ushijima and Shiritorizawa. He wanted to win. More importantly, he wanted to win for you.

He had a hunch that even from the hospital, you were supporting him. You always had, and despite the situation, he knew you were still cheering him on from afar. The thought of your smile once he saw you again gave him a warm feeling, but the disappointment you would feel once knowing he lost replaced the warmth with a chill. He hated seeing you sad, and he definitely didn't want to let you down.

“Kiyoko.”

The bluenette snapped out of her thoughts, head turning towards the taller male.

“I know this is a difficult decision, but I need to be back on the court. Not just for me. My fingers will be fine.”

She gave the boy a once over, eyes returning to his. She saw the hunger in his eyes despite his cool facade, she saw the hunger of a boy who would stop at nothing to succeed. He was in too far, and she knew holding him back would be plain cruelty. In her three years of managing, she had never seen a chance like this for Karasuno, she had never seen an actual chance to go to nationals.

And to go to nationals, they would need their token middle blocker.

Kiyoko nodded her head, giving the boy a small smile. Standing up, she held out her hand for the boy to take. He gingerly accepted, letting go of her smaller hand once he was back on his feet.

“Let's get back to the court, shall we?”


	28. Till you Tell me to Leave

Tendou Satori had a tough life.

Growing up was difficult for the redhead in question. Being different is difficult for everyone, but as a young child, processing that differences make you a target was a rather abrupt start to life. His elementary and middle school years were filled with ridicule, his highschool life being the only improvement he had. Even so, he still stood out from the crowd. His erratic movements, weird mannerisms, and questionable personality still made him a target when not amongst his friends.

So he found ways to deal with it.

At first, his outlet was volleyball. If he was good at it, then his differences did not matter. That's what his grade school self believed anyways. He loved the sport, and had proven to be a rather good player, so people would have to accept him now, right? 

Wrong.

Many times in his life he was rejected from his passion. As a child, bullying sprinkled with heavy amounts of rejection was the norm. The other kids didn't want to be near him, and despite his emerging volleyball talent, no one wanted to play with him as well. They called him weird, scary, and a plethora of other childish nicknames his classmates came up with. It stung, and it hurt, but Tendou knew that he would not give up just yet. There was still hope for the future, because the future is unknown.

He continued his passion for volleyball, but it was only accompanied by thick skin. He developed a defensive personality, a happy go lucky sense of self mixed with harsh hatred and mockery. He brushed off his failure with laughter, and welcomed his victory with bragging. The redhead even started using his scariness to his advantage, often making opposing players uneasy with his unusual behaviors. As time went on, it only got worse. He developed a love of manga in his free time, something he could do in solitude to escape. When not buried deep in the weekly shonen jump, however, he was improving himself on the court, no matter the ridicule.

Once Tendou finally reached high school, things changed. He met a fellow first year, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and despite their contrasting personalities, the two became good friends. They were similar in a few key ways, however, both being misunderstood and both having a passion for volleyball. As time went on, Tendou got to work on his paradise along with Ushijima, and soon enough, the duo were key components in the Shiratorizawa team.

Ushijima had gotten a lot of the limelight for being ace and captain in his third year. His left hand gave him a rather large spiking advantage, and his intimidating demeanor could send a shiver down anyone’s spine. Tendou was rather notable as well, becoming the self proclaimed ‘miracle boy Satori’’. His guess blocking was feared amongst many teams, his instincts and smarts giving the boy countless opportunities to crush the spirits of the opposing team. The duo were almost unstoppable, and Shiratorizawa was known in the Miyagi prefecture as being the team that was guaranteed to go to nationals every year. Even with Seijoh’s best efforts, the purple clad boys always stood on the court the longest.

It was currently Tendou’s last year of highschool. His final year of paradise, and his final year of true safety. He had not had this type of stability and support since he was a small child. He was absolutely thrilled to go in and do the usual routine. They would go against a couple of smaller teams, have a final match with Seijoh as they did every year, and then make his way to nationals with the rest of his team. It was routine, and he had almost perfected it.

Instead, this year he was met with a twist.

Karasuno high school was a former powerhouse that recently found redemption with its perfect balance of players. The first years had potential, and raw talent, giving an offense unlike anything seen before. The second years provided power and pep, being good at what they did and having confidence in it too. Finally, there were the third years, proven dependable and hardworking, strong and wise. All of that blended together made a team that was all over the place in terms of skill, consistency, and efficiency. Despite that, they were still good. Instead of competing against Seijoh as they had done years prior, they were met with this new team unlike anything they had seen before.

Tendou really thought at first it would be slightly difficult, but nothing serious. Seijoh was a strong team, but it was clear that Oikawa carried them a majority of the time. If their beloved Aoba Johsai had made an error it would not have surprised the boy. He still guaranteed himself victory. Shiritorizawa was a force to be reckoned with, a powerhouse school that had consistency, reliability, power, and efficiency. He had no doubt they would have no trouble making it to nationals this year.

Karasuno proved them wrong.

While in the first set they were shaky, when the second set came around, both Tendou and Ushijima were frustrated. This was not their usual team, and they had no business being here. The red head could tell Ushijima was especially annoyed at the freshman duo that led their offense. He had mentioned his run in with the over confident, shorty redhead outside of practice. Their determination and spirit was way too high for Tendou’s liking, so of course, he set out to crush it.

That proved to be harder than he thought.

While Karasuno was good, there was a specific player. A middle blocker blond who seemed to be reading Tendou like a book. The red head knew he couldn't read all of him. He knew for the opposing middle blocker, it was like reading a picture book in a foreign language. Despite the setback, however, he was proving to become a nuisance. He was reading into them all too much, blocking Tendou way more than the red head was comfortable with. He also seemed to be unphased by the boys jeers and taunts, making him extra annoying. While Ushijima had Hinata to provoke him, Tendou had Tsukishima. 

It was Tendou’s lucky day when the blond’s fingers decided to snap.

He didn't show it, but he was excited. With their best defense player off the court, Shiritorizawa was extremely likely to win the last set. They would have a battle with Karasuno, but they would be no match for the powerhouse school. Tendou would go to nationals like years previous, and his paradise would last a little longer. He didn't want to leave, and it was understandable. He was only playing volleyball in highschool, after all.

With the blond’s absence Shiritorizawa made a considerable lead, but you can imagine their shock when a certain blond came back to the court.

\---

“Kei?”

Your voice rang out amongst the silent group of adults and highschoolers around you. They all looked down at the court in shock, your words confirming to them that this wasn't a dream.

When Tsukishima originally left the court, you were sad. It was natural after all, your soulmate had just been injured in a very important match and that put Karasuno in jeopardy. Of course, you tried your best to keep your hopes up, but not seeing the lanky blond on the court made you rather worried. It was tangible, and Yachi picked up on it all too soon.

She knew what it meant not to have Tsukishima on the court, but like you, she tried to stay positive. She still cheered along Saeko and Akiteru, glancing at her phone as much as possible to see if Kiyoko would give her any updates on the situation. While she received none, the relief she felt once the middle blocker and manager returned was like no other.

Shiritorizawa had pulled the lead, but you knew Karasuno would catch up now. The bandage on his hand made you wince, but you knew what he had to do to succeed. You hoped that what Akiteru told you about Tsukki would ring true in the second half of the set.

From the court, the blond could feel the calmness he had felt when going up against Aoba Johsai. The strange sense of relief was welcomed by the boy as he made his way back on the court. You watched from above as he talked with Yukai, Kiyoko by his side occasionally speaking as to assure the coach. You saw the older man smile at the blocker before pushing him towards the court. He was officially switched back in.

\---

Volleyball was just a sport.

A sport that didn't matter, just a club to fill time.

Tsukishima watched Ushijima as the shiritorizawa setter had set yet another ball, the brunette running towards the net at full speed. Being under pressure did bring him clarity, and clarity was just what he needed. The blond watched intently as he jumped, his eyes filled with malice. He had a target, and he was determined to find it. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as his hand connected with the volleyball, its path clear as day.

Tsukishima had other plans.

He wasn't the best player, he knew that. Compared to the likes of Hinata and Kageyama, the talent of Nishinoya and Tanaka, or the dependability of Daichi and Suga, he was nothing. Even Tadashi, the boy who was subbed in only as a pinch server, was miles above Tsukki in the blond’s eyes. He was nothing compared to the passionate and hardworking players that surrounded him.

Deep down, he loved volleyball. Call it a family thing, or maybe it was just interesting, what matters is that the blond loves it. Like dinosaurs, or music, volleyball was something to be treasured. It was so valuable, he buried his love deep inside him so no one would find it. No one could find it, no one could taint it, no one could steal it. His effort showed no passion as to hide himself, shrouded by the fear of disappointment.

All of that was shaken away just for a moment as Tsukishima’s hand interfered with the path. It interfered with Ushijima’s path. The brunette’s eyes widened at the pale, bony hand that had stopped his efforts.

Hurdling towards the floor, the ball descended until stopping with an abrupt ‘thwack’. Like many times before, the court seemed to pause for a moment. The blond looked at his work in front of him, eyes wide once more. 

Emotions bubbled within him he had never felt before. Pride, accomplishment, many things. Tsukishima had often said his blocking was the style that would get the last laugh, but somehow he didn't feel like laughing. 

Screaming would do for now.

Surrounded by teammates, Karasuno’s side of the court erupted in cheers for the boy. A coagulated bunch of noise erupted from the team in the form of ‘nice block!’ and ‘amazing job!’ The cheers from the stands were also present, assuring Tsukki that what he had done was not a dream

Tsukki looked at the treasure he had buried deep down, deep under walls of self depreciation and defense, and sighed. He looked at Shiratorizawa, the death glares being quite evident, and the blond felt now was the time to laugh. Giving the boys a smirk, he remembered Tendou’s words from earlier. Maybe he was a normal guy, it was just one block after all, but that did not change the fact that he had completed half of what he came here to do. Win, lose, it did not matter. Tsukishima thought of you. No matter the outcome, you would be proud of him. Despite his efforts being lacking compared to the rest of the team, he knew you would still shower him in praise. This moment sealed it, working was at least somewhat worth it.

Just a few more points.

It was still a battle for the front between the two teams. Eventually, by a stroke of luck and skill combined, Karasuno was at match point. It seemed as if everyone was holding their breath while the ball was in play for a strangely long amount of time. Both libiro’s were working their hardest to salvage the ball from rather difficult circumstances, and many spikes were made by both teams to no avail. Finally, Kageyama got hold of the ball. He glanced at Hinata, who seemed to read his mind in an instant. Running forward, the ball was in the palm of his hand.

Slamming his hand against the round object, the ball went flying once more. Hinata had seen the opening he had struggled to achieve, and in this moment, it was perfect. Of course Shiratorizawa tried to salvage the ball but it was no use. A boy with black hair dived for the ball, but it was too powerful. Bouncing off his hand, the ball was out of bounds.

Cheers erupted from the stadium, the team was rejoicing at their victory, Kiyoko was crying, and Ukai looked at his boys with shock and happiness. Both you and Yachi were in the stands, embracing each other whilst jumping up and down in absolute joy. Shiritorizawa looked at the ground, surrounded by gloom, but Karasuno paid no mind to their mood. 

Tsukki was attacked by hugs from most of the team. He was happy they had won, they truly showed their worth against the bothersome powerhouse they had been pitted against for the past three sets. The affection was unwelcomed, but he accepted his defeat on this front. Yamaguchi in particular was attached to his side, his tears dampening the boy’s jersey.

Eventually, the teams lined up side by side of their respective ends of the court. Cameras were on as both teams took a bow, thanking each other for the match. It seemed so surreal, as if they would wake up any moment, but they paid no mind.

Karasuno stayed on the court the longest, and because of that, they were going to nationals.


	29. The Night in Question

The feeling of pride in your chest was immeasurable.

Being in the stands as Hinata made that final spike, watching as the team as a whole finally got payment for their efforts, it moved you to tears. Of course Yachi was crying alongside with you once the point was official. You were still sort of shaken up from when the two of you jumped around in eachothers arms, rejoicing at Karasuno’s victory. Akari just chucked when you had to sit back down, dizzy and out of breath. Sadly, Yachi had to leave to be on the floor with the boys, but you assured her you would show up later to congratulate the team, especially Tsukki.

You had never felt the pride, but the adrenaline in your veins didn't stop even after the award ceremony. Akiteru, Saeko, and you were all huddled together like proud mothers at their child's graduation ceremony. Saeko even shed a tear for her little brother, but if you dared to ask about it, she would deny its existence. Shiritorizawa exited the court as Karasuno lined up for their awards, each team player getting a medal whilst Suga accepted the rather large trophy on the behalf of the team. Their positivity was beaming, smiles radiant on their faces. Tsukki wasn't smiling, but you could tell he was happy on the inside.

Now, you and Akari were waiting in the stands as people filed out. Being in a wheelchair kind of sucked in regard to crowds, so you waited for people to leave before both you and Akari made your way to the lower floor to meet Karasuno. You were in no rush to meet them anyways. Seeing Tsukishima was of course your top priority, but the anxiety of being seen by Karasuno as a whole was terrifying. Last time someone other than Yachi and Tsukki saw you, Nishinoya ended up with a giant bruise on his cheek. 

Yachi was right after all, you could see it from the stands when they were playing.

“So, did you enjoy the match?”

You looked over at Akari, the smirk evident on her face. You have the woman a nod.

“Yes! I'm so happy Kei did so good and I'm so excited to congratulate him!”

The older woman nodded, smiling at your evident joy. You rambled on for a bit, talking on and on about how amazing the boys were. Despite your talkative nature, she eventually got up and motioned for you to follow. Both Saeko and Akiteru had gone ahead to give their praise to their respective brothers, leaving you and Akari alone in the stands. The crowd had died down enough, and that meant it was time to make your appearance.

Exiting the stand doors, you sat in your wheelchair with a small huff as Akari began to push you down the vacant halls of the second floor. Gymnasiums outside of schools were kind of crazy now that you really thought about it, the hallways were so polished and clean. It almost had a hospital vibe, but it was less suffocating and steryl. 

Finally making it downstairs, you and Akari were met with a serious crowd. You recalled the amount of people that had filled Shiratorizawa stands, and all of that translated to a rather heavily populated downstairs as the influx of people tried to exit. You started to fidget with the hem of your dress, slightly nervous from the loud noise and boxed in nature of the area. Akari looked down at your uncomfortable self before turning the wheelchair down another random hall. It was vacant, and empty, therefore the perfect way to escape for the time being. 

The sound of Akari’s kitten heels clicking echoing against the linoleum of the gym floors was very comforting. She hummed softly whilst pushing you, her sharp eyes observing the area around her with intent. Slowly but surely, your hands left the hem of your dress. Instead, pulling out your phone, you were met with a text from Yachi.

Angel Yachi

Ik you dont like crowded spaces

And karasuno is sticking around for a minute

So when we end up in a spot ill send my location

You smiled at the girl's attention to detail. Over the past few months, the two of you really had gotten to know each other on another level. She was a true friend

(Y/N)

Omg thank youuu

Ill be rolling around somewhere lmao

Akari looked down, raising an eyebrow at your rapid tapping against your phone screen. Texting was something you had grown very good at in the past almost year, and your sheer speed while typing could vouch for that.

“Yachi I assume?”

You nodded, placing the phone face down on your thigh.

“Yep. She says when Karasuno gets to a stable spot she’ll send us over. As for right now, we're on our own.”

The nurse hummed in response, making a turn down yet another hallway. The building you were in was rather large, but compared to the hospital, the layout was easy to decipher. 

“You know, Shiritorizawa was a really cool team. I know they were Karasuno’s enemies and everything, but something about them really stood out.”

Akari gave another hum before responding.

“Why do you say that?”

In reality, Shiritorizawa seemed like the classic ultra powerful antagonist team you would see in your volleyball anime. They were strong, put together, and all of them had their own quirks and personality. Normally, you would just pass them off as another team Karasuno had beaten with the power of together and friendship and blah blah blah. The real thing that piqued your interest was Tendou.

The erratic red head was the main opponent against Tsukki during the Shiratorizawa match in your humble opinion. Yes it was a team sport, but the way they clashed was just special. Not to mention, Tendou gave you a vibe. You weren't sure what kind of vibe it was, or if you would ever figure it out, but it simply did not matter. Tendou stood out for some reason in your head.

“They're just… interesting I guess.”

Akari knew it wasn't the full story, but brushed it off.

The two of you made yet another turn. Akari seemed as if she was about to give a response to your previous statement, but it was not meant to be. Instead, you were greeted by a plethora of voices. Male voices. Looking up, it was like fate was messing with you. Shiritorizawa was right in front of your eyes.

Ushijima was leading the boys down the hall, and for a brief moment, him and Akari made eye contact. He wasn't malicious like he was on the court, his eyes were simply vacant. She smiled, pushing your wheelchair to the side so the team could pass in peace. You watched as duos and trios made their way down, some giving you a smile or a wave. You observed each, ranging from a short black haired boy yelling about being ace, to a blond setter with crooked bangs talking smugly about something. 

Surprisingly, the last in line was Tendou. He didn't even spare you a glance, insead walking with his eyes closed and a pep in his step. He was singing to himself, an offkey tune that seemed to fit his character. Your eyes trailed him as he made his way past. You expected all of them to be at least a little down, but I guess good sportsmanship was in their blood? They were a good team after all, they had to have their fare share of failures to become so good. 

Akari was about to start pushing, but you got up. Your platforms made it clear someone was walking down the hall, but only a few boys in front of Tendou even looked back to see who was approaching. The red head did not however, and only seemed to react once he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Ceasing his song and craning his neck, he was somewhat surprised to see a rather pretty girl wanting his attention.

You had no clue what inside you decided to get up and grab the player, much less talk to him, but it was obviously important.

“Hey, you played super well.”

The boy's eyebrows raised as he spun himself fully around to face you. Your eyes met, and his eyes widened. He knew you from somewhere, but he could not put his finger on it. Something about the way your hair shone in the sunlight, or the way your voice sounded innocent (despite the fact that people were usually rather scared to talk to him), something just clicked inside him.

Realizing his response was delayed, he simply offered the girl a smile.

“Thank you, thank you! It was nothing for ‘Miracle Boy Satori’!”

You both laughed at his response before you gave him a final wave, rushing back to Akari. He noticed you sitting in a wheelchair as the black haired woman that seemed to be your caretaker began pushing you farther and farther away.

“Hey? Are you okay?”

The memory flashed in his head for just a moment. A memory of a young Tendou, watching his childhood friend lay motionless on a bed of grass in his neighborhood park. A memory he had buried under the stress of volleyball, highschool, and friends. 

“(Y/N)-chan”

By now you were too far away to hear the redhead, and soon enough, his teammates noticed his absence. The boys in the back looked at their third year middle blocker as he watched you disappear down the hall, questioning the strange boy and his actions.

“Tendou, hurry up. We don't want to miss the bus.”

Both of you shook off the interaction, somewhat glad it took place. As Tendou caught up with his friends, and you continued chatting with Akari, there was a mutual understanding between the two of you.

Both of you had closure you didn't even know you needed.

\---

Karasuno seemed to be high on victory.

Of course, that mainly meant the more rowdy players. Yachi took out her phone, trying to ignore the loud yelling of Tanaka and Nishinoya, and the fatherly scolding of Daichi. Everyone was kind of shaken up by the victory, but in a good way. At the moment, the team was making their way to the main lobby. Yachi was planning on sending this information off to you, but it proved to be kind of a struggle with all the commotion around the group. Kiyoko looked at the girl whilst she was typing mid text.

“Texting your friend?”

Yachi looked up at the senior manager and nodded.

“Yea. I had to go down for the award ceremony, so we got separated. I told her to meet us at the front lobby though, I can't wait for her to meet the team!”

Kiyoko nodded. She was rather excited to meet the (H/C) haired girl she had seen in the stands with Yachi. She seemed very bright, and very enthusiastic about volleyball. Meeting other girls that understood her passion as manager was rare, so there was no question she was both curious and kind of excited.

“Who’s meeting the team?”

Suga was the one who accepted the trophy for the team at the end of the Shiratorizawa match, so of course that meant he was burdened to carry it throughout the halls of the gymnasium building until they got on the team bus. He still managed to carry it with almost ease, Yachi didn't expect him to be quite this strong. 

“Oh, I had a friend who came with me to the matches today. She…. really likes volleyball.”

The silver haired boy nodded with his trademark smile, giving Yachi a little ease. Did she ‘really like volleyball’? Yes and no. It was kind of a lie, but Yachi was not about to blow Tsukki’s cover this close to your encounter. She had to keep the moment special.

“Well I look forward to meeting her. Me and Daichi will make sure the team is under control while she’s around.”

“When who’s around?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya had taken a break from their victory yells and general excitement to listen in on the jr. manager and the pretty setter, only to be met with some intriguing details. Yachi froze a little, but luckily, Kiyoko swooped in at the right moment.

“You guys will meet her in a minute. Behave yourselves.”

Yachi gave a quick smile at the older girl, to which she responded with yet another smile. Everyone who witnessed the event, and Yachi, all had their heart melt ever so slightly. Tanaka and Nishinoya of course gave her the usual ‘of course Kiyoko!’ to her order. Yachi knew it wouldn't last long, but then again, you had punched Nishinoya. 

It was time for truth, it was time to meet Karasuno.


	30. Death of a Party Girl

In just a matter of a few minutes you and Akari found your way to the main lobby.

Unlike previously, the former crowded area was now free of supporting students and families, now only littered with the occasional player or staff. It was quite a spacious area now that you really thought about it, white linoleum floors supporting a few benches for the gyms attendants, and a table holding pamphlets for local sports clubs that were accepting members. It smelled like lemon cleaner and pinesol, a scent you had not experienced together since your days in your family home.

It was kind of odd that you barely remember the home you grew up in. Of course you remembered the layout, however the rooms had to have changed by now. It had been several years after all, and including the fact that your mother lived alone in the spacious home added to the idea. As a child, it seemed like the safest place in the world, you kind of wished you grew along with its changes. You brushed off the thought, fidgeting more and more with the hem of your dress.

You were anxious to meet the team, but it was normal. How would it even go? How would you build up the conversation to approach Tsukki? It was a for sure fact the boy would most likely be at the back of the crowd, headphones on as to avoid whatever outsiders decided to approach the team. You shook your head, everything would fall into place. Even if it was awkward, you were prepared for awkward. It was fine, everything was fine.

It was all going to be fine.

Akari noticed you playing with the end of your skirt again. She knew the signs of your nervousness, they weren't hard to spot after all. Biting nails, stuttering, crying, fidgeting, so on and so forth. She gave your shoulder a loving pat before locking your wheelchair, walking to your side and crouching down to your height.

“Literally if any of them even hurt you I will beat them up. You're going to be amazing girl.”

You nodded at the nurse, heart filled with a little more determination. Your hands left the hem of your skirt, opting to smooth out its wrinkles instead. Looking at your phone, you glanced at the time. You had no new notifications besides some from a few mobile games. Time seemed to be going by the hour and not the minute, seriously, how long did it take for a group of guys to make it to a lobby? You also noticed the depressing ‘1%’ sign that was your battery life. Sadly, the aux in Akari’s car did many things, but not charge your phone.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of approaching voices and footsteps, causing you to grip your skirt. You desperately held on to the small burst of confidence Akari had lovingly provided as she stood up. You remembered to breathe slowly, calming yourself down before the storm that was Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club approached. 

The footsteps got closer and closer, the voices louder and louder. Yachi, being a saint, knew you would be nervous. Pushing past Hinata and Kageyama, the leaders of their little group, she jogged into the lobby with a smile. The two first years looked at her in confusion until they saw what she was jogging towards. 

That thing happened to be a beautiful girl in a wheelchair.

“(Y/N)-chan!”

Looking up at the girl, your worry melted away. You forgot about the existence of the other boys and stood up, wrapping the blond in a hug. She smiled, eagerly accepting your embrace with open arms. 

“Yachi! It feels like it's been forever even though we literally just saw each other.”

She nodded as the others gathered behind the blond. You peered over her shoulder shyly, giving the group a small wave.

“Woaaa, Yachi, who’s your friend?”

She smiled at Hinata, the boy who had asked the question. She was excited for you to meet the team, and she was even more excited for you to see Tsukki. Never in her life had the blond played matchmaker, and this technically isn't it due to the fact that you and Tsukki were kind of together (but not at the same time), however the girl could not be more thrilled to reveal such a wonderful surprise for the blond.

“This is (Y/N) (L/N), my best friend! And her nurse Akari, of course.”

The onyx haired female gave a nod towards the group, appreciative that Yachi had not forgotten her over all the commotion.

“Nishinoya isn't that the girl who punched you?”

The whole team seemed to look at Tanaka as those words left his mouth, the boys looking between you and him in disbelief. You looked so nice, so fragile, it definitely had to be another girl. Yachi had lots of friends right? You chucked, scratching your head.

“Guilty?”

Nishinoya’s eyes sparkled at the sight of you along with Tanaka’s, the third years just laughed, and the ‘annoying’ freshman duo just looked at you in amazement. 

“Wow, that's some feat. I'm Daichi, the captain.”

You nodded at the boy, and soon enough, everyone went around introducing themselves. You giggle slightly, mostly due to the fact that you literally knew all of them already in a way. All the players lived up to your initial thoughts on them, of course aided by Tsukishima’s pessimistic views and ideals of the team as a whole.

Speaking of Tsukki, where was he?

You looked around the group and they spoke to you, giving them responses as they asked questions or talked about the game. You could not double task often, but of course, you decided to use your mental strength to pull it off. You asked them the questions you wanted to ask, basically congratulating them on the match, whilst looking for your tall blond soulmate. Oddly, he didn't seem to be with the group. 

Whilst Hinata was talking about his final spike (sound effects included), you leaned towards Yachi.

“Where's Kei?”

The girl looked around the group before looking back at you, eyes wide. It was almost if the word clueless was written across both of your faces. 

“Is something wrong?”

Kiyoko was clearly good at reading the mood. Her voice seemed to almost clear the air around the volleyball boys, resetting the mood. Yachi spoke up.

“I was just wondering where Tsukishima is.”

All the boys seemed to perk up at the question, looking around the circle to see an absence of a certain beanstalk blond. Because of this, eyes landed on his best friend instead. Yamaguchi raised his hands up in defense to the stares, uncomfortable under the looming gaze of the boys around him.

“He said he had something to do and walked off. I don't know where he is…”

You looked at Yachi with a small smile.

“I can just ‘meet’ him later, right?”

The blond took a moment to process your words. Meet? A lightbulb went off over her head after a few moments, she understood.

“Oh yeah, totally!”

The two of you giggled at the response, making the boys around you blush slightly. Keeping things under wraps was probably the best option until Tsukki got here, there was no way you were going to explain a complicated, soap opera-esque, soulmate story without him.

“You don't want to meet Salty-shima anyways, he's just a big jerk.”

You raised an eyebrow at Hinata's statement. You had power in this situation, the power of knowledge. Of course playing dumb was the way to go. Before answering, you noticed Akari giving you the same look you were giving Hinata. Her and Yachi were about to get a show.

“Really? What's he like, anyways?”

Yamaguchi watched as you interacted with the team, slight worry in his eyes. He dared not interrupt Tsukki, whatever he was doing sounded super important, however this was also super important. You were here, and he could only assume you were the reason he had been so bent out of shape for the past few days. He debated texting the blond, worrying he would just get ignored, but gave in anyways. Playing dumb is only fun for a little bit, after awhile you just end up giving information you weren't given and look stupid. 

\---

The blond looked down at his phone and sighed. 

Whilst making their way to the lobby, the boy decided to take a small side trip. He knew the team was eager to leave, mostly because the coach promised to take everyone to hotpot as a congratulations for their efforts, however Tsukishima just knew they would be stuck in that lobby for at least forty five minutes before they left.

Normally, he would make up an excuse to skip the dinner and leave. Sadly, he arrived via bus. All the boy wanted to do was see you. He knew the hospital staff had to shed some sort of pity on the boy, right? He hated pity, it was awful, but it would be worth it just this once to see you. He knew you would be thrilled about the team's recent success despite the fact you were a far outsider to the world of highschool volleyball.

Instead of breaking away and going to the hospital, he opted to call you instead. You were always up to facetime, and as soon as he found an empty corridor, he clicked the familiar call button. He was eager to see your smiling face, your (H/C) hair, your sparkling (E/C) eyes. 

Sadly, he was let down.

Like before, the phone rang and rang, but soon enough, his call went dead. He assumed your mother still had your phone. She was really serious about cutting contact. The boy sighed. He could email you, but would you ever receive it? Checking your email was rare, and despite the circumstances, the idea of writing an email sounded desperate and kind of silly. The blond leaned up against the wall, sliding down slowly before his legs reached the white flooring below. 

He thought for a moment, grasping at some sort of idea on how to reach you. Letter? That sounded about as dumb as email. Maybe he could just leave a voicemail? Voicemail’s aren't desperate, and they also ensured that he could tell you the news himself. Yachi was the third option, but he wanted you to hear the victory from him. He was proud of it no matter how much he denied it, therefore he wanted to tell it from his perspective.

So he sat alone for a good twenty minutes, staring at his phone background. He had to make a good voicemail, therefore that required thought. Whilst staring into the clock of his phone, honey orbs focusing and unfocusing as his thoughts went in and out, a soft ping drew his attention. Yamaguchi had texted.

Yamaguchi

Tsukki you should come to the main lobby soon

It’s important

The boy raised an eyebrow. Yamaguchi texted him sometimes, but it was rare. The greenette had given up in eighth grade after Tsukki had left him on read for two weeks straight. What could be so important though?

Maybe they were finally about to leave, maybe Hinata had tripped and cracked his head open. He simply hoped for the latter. He would send a voicemail later when he got home. It would be better that way if your mother had your phone anyways, that way she wouldn't go in and block his number. 

Getting up from the very comfortable floor he had spent the past half hour on, he stretched a little before sighing, placing his phone in his pocket and making his way to the main lobby.

\---

“So (Y/N)-chan, do you go to Karasuno?”

At this point, the entire volleyball team was waiting for Tsukishima to return so they could get dinner and leave. It had been a long day for all of them. Luckily Kiyoko, being the goddess she is, extended the dinner invitation to you. Looking up at Akari, she shrugged, and looking at Yukai, he shrugged as well. You simply accepted, knowing it was probably better for everyone if she stuck around for a while.

Kiyoko perked up at Daichi’s question towards you, interested in what you had to say. She knew half the answer, but she was also hoping you would elaborate. You raised your hands up and chuckled.

“No, I don't actually. It's a beautiful school though, Yachi brought me on campus once.”

Suga snorted at your response.

“Beautiful? Kind of an odd description of Karasuno.”

You simply shrugged.

“I’m… homeschooled for lack of better words, so any regular campus is kind of pretty to me. Plus, I have a couple of good memories with Karasuno, so I guess I'm attached. If I did I would totally become a manager!”

The boys seemed to be brightened at your response. You gave a glance at Yamaguchi, his face had been towards his phone for the past ten minutes. You were wondering where Tsukki had run off to for so long, and to be honest, you were getting concerned. What if he decided to leave out a back door and ride home on a subway? Or worse, what if he went to visit the hospital? That would be disastrous, the whole ‘wow I'm here’ surprise going down the drain.

You just prayed on the hope that he would still be here. You had grown actually comfortable around the team after a healthy amount of introductions and small talk too. They were fun, energetic, and full of life. Everyone had their own quirks and traits, which made them a very entertaining bunch to talk to. Something was missing though, and that something was Tsukki.

After what felt like forever, a single pair of footsteps were heard coming down the halls. You never thought you would be so excited to hear rubber soles against linoleum, but here you were. You stood up abruptly, smiles growing more and more as the footsteps came closer and closer.

Yachi smiled up at you as her plan fell into place. She saw how happy you looked, and she knew for a fact she would be seeing some super extreme emotions from Tsukishima once he saw you. She had never seen the two of you together in person after all, and she was kind of excited to see the result.

As footsteps grew closer and closer, your smile grew the widest once you saw the blond emerge from the now dark hall behind him. It had only been four days, but seeing him was absolute relief. His eyes were glued down at his phone while he walked towards the group. Still not realizing the elephant in the room that was right in front of him. Your platforms did not allow you to move silently, but it did not matter. They just made you sound heavy, so Tsukki only assumed Asahi or someone of the like had stood up and started walking.

“Yamaguchi, I dont understand what's so important.”

The greenette just looked at the blond, baffled. The silence in the room spoke volumes, and of course, Tsukki was confused by it. Looking up, he expected to see the regular team, but was confronted by something different. Just a couple feet away, you stood in front of the boy. It was really you. Your smile made you look stunning, and despite the harsh glow of the fluorescent light bulbs above, you still managed to look beautiful. He did a double take before his shoulders relaxed. You said nothing, running up to him and wrapping the boy in a hug. You buried yourself in his shoulder, the fabric of his track jacket muffling your voice as you spoke.

“I've been waiting for you, you know.”

He just smiled, happy he had you in his arms. Of course he was shocked, but his happiness overridden that.

“Sorry I kept you waiting. I didn't know Yamaguchi meant something actually important.”

You pulled away, giving the boy the best version of a fake pout you could. He just gave you a smirk. Meanwhile, most of Karasuno was utterly confused at the scene taking place in front of them. First of all, you said Tsukishima was a stranger and here you were, acting really close with him. Yamaguchi just smiled along with Yachi, glad to see their respective best friends so happy.

“You know how I said I would reward you if you won?”

The blond simply looked down at you, slightly intrigued and slightly confused. Your face looked so innocent, so happy. He would never admit it, but the situation kind of made his heart melt. You had gotten out of the hospital by some unknown way shape or form, putting yourself at risk, all for him. He understood why he felt so calm today during his matches, he knew where his motivation came from.

“Yea? What of it?”

You had stayed a while back when first talking about Spring Qualifiers if he made it you would burn your cutouts. He knew that wouldn't be the case. Despite being so smart, Tsukishima was often clueless when it came to girls. Yachi knew what was coming, it was almost straight out of a romance novel. 

“I think it's high time you got it.”

The universe wasn't going to stop you this time, neither was the fact that the Karasuno volleyball team in its entirety was behind you, or the fact that if your mom knew you were out any freedoms you still had would be taken away. Reckless decisions, surprise visits, Akari announcing visiting hours were over, nothing was about to stop you at this moment.

So of course, you kissed him.

He was tense at first, but soon melted into the moment. Yachi just clapped, high fiving both Yamaguchi and Akari. The moment was short lived however, mostly due to a questioning team and a need for air. Hinata just looked between you two, mouth agape.

“How did Salty-shima get a girlfriend before all of us? This isn't fair!”

Tsukki just gave the tangerine a bored look, raising his right hand. His jacket fell ever so perfectly to reveal the words underneath. 

“Were soulmates, dumbass.”


End file.
